Transformers Prime: A Sparkling Adventure
by BeeSamusnChief
Summary: Bumblebee is a trouble making sparkling at the Autobot base but loves his caretakers and dosn't always mean to make them angry but when Bumblebee gets abducted by cons and taken on the Nemesis Bumblebee seems to be able to grow on a certain cons spark
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime: A Sparkling adveture

Sparkling= Baby

Servo=hands

Energon a liquid or a solid they use for fuel or nourishment.

It was finally quite in the base Arcee, Optimus, And Bulkhead were all investigating some energon deposites and Bumblebee was in his room. "STUPID PRIMATIVE EARTH TECHNOLOGY!" Ratchet was yelling as a computer screen turned off.

"Oh the screen just needs to be replaced there should be a spare in the storeroom" Ratchet said to himself as he walked down the hall.

"Hi Watchet!" Bumblebee Buzzed happily as he was Hanging from his ceiling.

"…Yeah hi bee…." Ratchet said Ignoring Bumblebee. "Primus Why Is the door to the storeroom open doesn't anyone know how to shut doors there's things in here that bots and certain sparklings can't play with keep the door shut!" Ratchet said talking to himself yet again.

"Wratch talkin self gain?" Bee buzzed with a slight hint of laughter.

"Mind your own business!" Ratchet yelled back as he pulled what he needed out of the hall storeroom.

"Me no mean it" Bee buzzed in a soft tone.

"Yeah I know kid sorry for snapping at you" Ratchet said as he entered Bumblebee's room.

"It k" Bee buzzed a little happier. "WHAT IN THE ALLSPARK! HOW…. WHAT?…WHY ARE YOU HANGING OF YOUR CEILING AND HOW?"

"sticky stuff in the storeroom brought it in my room maybe I walk on walls with this stuff and me did " "Bulkhead he always leaves the door open!" Ratchet yelled. "never mind that well get down from there!" Ratchet yelled staring at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee just gave ratchet a worried look of guilt "no can Wratch"

Ratchet now vibrating with anger "WELL OF COURSE YOU CAN'T GET DOWN!" Ratchet now screaming at Bumblebee.

"Can you hewp me down pwease?" Bumblebee pleaded tears now filling his optics

"CAN I HELP YOU? NO NO I CAN'T BECAUSE YOU'RE BEYOND HELP SPARKLING!"

Bumblebee just winced when Ratchet yelled.

"primus help me!" Ratchet said walking out of the room.

"NO WATCHET PWEASE!" Bumblebee was now crying energon tears falling onto the floor below. Ratchet didn't say a word he just went straight to his lab and replaced the screen while Bumblebee continued to cry out Ratchets name.

"Argh I'm going to regret this" Ratchet sighed walking into the room were a crying Sparkling was hanging from the ceiling upside down. Ratchet stepped on a sturdy crate and poured a hot liquid on the part were Bumblebee's feet were glued to the ceiling.

With 15 seconds Ratchet heard a thump as Bumblebee Hit The Floor "OW WATCHET!" Bumblebee continued to cry.

"Hmm maybe I should have thought that through a little more" Ratchet said to himself stepping off the crate and onto the floor were Bumblebee was just picking himself up of the floor. "Come here" Ratchet said holding some cleaning fluid and some sort of wash cloth. "I have to wash your feet I put an acid them so the sticky substance would come off" Bumblebee hated anything to do with a wash he stared at Ratchet with tear filled optics. "Don't give me that look let me wash your feet" Ratchet said with anger as he walked towards Bumblebee. Bumblebee was slowly starting to walk backwards out of the room. "No it's going to get every were if you run arou…." To Late with that Bumblebee was down the hall and running towards the front door. While Bulkhead, Optimus, and Arcee were just stepping in the base from the door they saw a charging Bumblebee.

Ratchet wasn't to far behind "Get back Here!" Ratchet yelled then looked up to see the rest of the team

"NO!" Bumblebee managed to whimper a buzz.

"Grab Him!" Ratchet yelled at his comrades.

As Bumblebee was just passing his team mates Bumblebee squeaked as a strong pair of hands quickly grabbed him and pulled him up. The bot that was holding him turned towards the medic bay were Ratchet was waiting impatiently as they got closer Bumblebee could see a wrench in Ratchets other hand.

At that site Bumblebee Squirmed for his life trying desperately to get out of the gentle hands that were carrying him.

"NO NO NO!" Bumblebee yet again started to cry.

Ratchet just rolled his optics at the site of his tantrum as Optimus handed Bee to Ratchet Bumblebee stopped squirming and stayed limp in Ratchets arms staring up at Optimus with tear filled optics. "Finally now lets get you all washed up" The Medic said putting Bee on the med bay table. Arcee got ready to get catch a fleeing Bee but Ratchet just waved her off. "Don't worry he's not going anywhere" Ratchet said knowing Bumblebee cried himself into a light recharge. Optimus just smiled watching the tiny yellow bots optics flickering trying desperately to stay awake.

"So what happened with squeaky that you had to give him a wash?" The gaint green bot asked with a laugh.

"Oh are little bumblebee decided to go on an adventure into the storeroom found the sticky substance I use for cracks in armour and decided to paint his feet and his walls in it!" Ratchet said with a hint of anger.

"And you told me to come with you guys and leave him here to recharge Ha!" Ratchet scoffed

And the room filled quickly with giggles at Ratchets comment.

"I'm sorry old friend I did not know Bumblebee would be at that much trouble to handle" The prime apologized to his friend with a warm smile.

"He's still a sparkling you don't forget how he went back to back to the sparkling stage when he mixed my chemicals to gather that's why he's a sparkling once more and he hasn't been out on a mission since than"

"we just treat him like he's a soldier" the medical officer said to his leader.

"Yes but he is a strong sparkling and an excellent scout" the prime said to the medic

"Yes but he is a scout that is back in the sparkling stage" the medic corrected his friend.

"Optimus I have to agree with Ratchet he's done to much in this war for us and how is he paid for his heroic actions he gets his voiced robbed from him and leaving him for ever a mute" Arcee cut in.

"Arcee I agree completely with you and Ratchet 100% but I just don't know what to do with him how to keep him safe from harm and evil" the prime said with worry gathered in

his voice.

"So we protect him with all are spark" Arcee said in a very stern voice.

Optimus took what Arcee said and had it replaying in his head.

with that being said the prime walked down the hall and into his room to rest.

"So the little guy made you work did he?" Arcee said sitting next to the recharging sparkling.

"Of Cou…" Ratchet was cut off by the sounds of an alarm on the main screen.

"The con's never want us to take a break do they!" Bulkhead shouted throwing his arms up.

"Cons are hitting a rich energon source!" Arcee shouted to her comrades

The words alarming the prime as he came out to the main room.

The alarm woke up Bumblebee instantly "We can't let the decepticons get a hold of that energon autobots" The Primes booming voice echoed.

"Ratchet get the ground bridge" as soon as the prime finished his sentence the bridge opened and the autobots ran to the bridge.

Bumblebee wanted to come to so he quickly climbed off the berth and ran after his caretakers.

Just as Bee was entering the bridge he was pulled back and away from the bridge.

"aaaaaw" Bumblebee buzzed in a depressed tone.

"Your staying right here" Ratchet said hands on his hips staring down at the tiny bot.

Optimus turned around and stoped just before he could go through the bridge and watched as the medic stood over the sparkling.

"Optimus why are you stopping!" Arcee said anxious to go kick some con ass.

"Stay with Ratchet Bumblebee" Optimus said leaving the tiny bot with the medic.

Bumblebee just stared back into the medics optics as the bridge closed.

"tis cause I stuck to ceiwing?" Bee asked with guilt in his tone.

Ratchet let out a small laugh "No Bee that is not the reason…"

"What the reas…" Bee was cut off by Ratchet

"On that subject here lets go clean your room all of it the walls the floor and the ceiling" Ratchet said pushing the scout into his room.

Bee sighed and tried to scrub the floor and the medic laughed at the sparklings effort to clean up.

A few hours later after the sparkling told the medic he can clean all by himself.

Ratchet was in the main room in the med bay sterilizing some instruments.

"Watchet?" CLANG! "aah!… Bumblebee hi what's up sparkling?" Ratchet said as he picked up a tool he dropped.

" I can't weach ceiling " The bubbly scout buzzed.

"Oh ok I will come help you" Ratchet said heading towards Bees room leaving his tools.

As the bridge closed the tired trio went to the med bay for some energon and minor repairs.

Bumblebee ran up to the bots in the med bay greeting them with a cheerful buzz and happy glowing optics.

That just seemed to put a warm smile on every ones face. "Hello there bee" Arcee said in a friendly voice.

"Hi hi! Cee UP?" Bee jumped into Arcee's arms and hugged everyone in the med bay than quickly ran into his room.

Ratchet rolled his optics even though he did appreciate the hug "what a crazy little guy" Ratchet scoffed to the bots in the med bay handing them energon.

"Yeah but he's so adorable" Arcee said with a giant smile.

"Can't argue with that" Bulkhead agreed.

Optimus didn't say anything but nodded his head in agreement.

Later Arcee was in her room filling out some reports when she heard bubbly giggling coming from the next room.

the giggling stopped as soon as it started so Arcee continued to do her reports when the giggling started again. She decided to Investigate and when she did she found Bumblebee on his floor flat out on his stomach and continued to giggle non-stop If he had a mouth he would have a giant smile on his face but his optics said it all.

Arcee smiled warmly and entered his room and stared down at the bubbly bot on the floor.

"What are you doing you little psycho?" Arcee laughed

"cee...cee hi" Bumblebee managed to beep out through giggles.

"cee! wook what I do!" Bumblebee buzzed happily and did a handstand against a wall.

"Wow very impressive" Arcee said with a warm laugh.

Ratchet came into the room curious to what all the giggling was about.

"hi Watchet!" Bee laughed.

"So you didn't get enough time hanging upside did you?" Ratchet said sarcastically as he poked Bees stomach and watched Bee slide down the wall and onto his back laughing.

Optimus heard the laughter and also came in the room to find the tiny yellow bot lying on his back. Optimus smiled and walked in "what's going on I seem to be missing all the fun?".

"Bumblebee was just showing us how to hang upside down and not get stuck to the ceiling" Ratchet said with a smirk on his faceplate.

"hey!" Bumblebee buzzed with a giggle.

"aaaah!" Bee schreeched as Optimus grabbed his feet and pulled him up.

"me upside down!" Bumblebee laughed swaying his arms.

Optimus laughed at the tiny bots giggles and buzzes.

As Arcee and Ratchet both smiled and walked out of the room as Bumblebee watched their every move.

"go play" the prime said putting the bot down and giving him a little push towards the door.

The sparkling gave a cheerful chirp and quickly waddled over to a giant friendly bot and Blue and pink femme that was holding her welcoming arms out encouraging the tiny bot to walk.

The medic couldn't help but smile as he walked over to his leader "I know this is just a random outburst But I hope some day when he grows up that there will be no war for him to fight" The medical officer said as he watched Arcee grab Bee and placed him on his back on the ground and tickle him.

"I hope your right old friend" Optimus said as he watched Bulkhead join the tickle fest.

Later that Night when every bot was in recharge

Bumblebee quickly scooted off his berth and ran into Optimus's room and tried to quickly climb up onto the berth but had no success.

Then Bee finally got halfway up than tried to pull the bottom half of body up but was to tired to but he continued to try.

Bee squeaked as The bigger bot picked him up and placed him their own chest.

"what is troubling you sparkling?" the prime asked whispering

"Watchet has monsters in his room they come in vents in my room!" The tiny Bot said as tears started filling his optics.

"monsters?" The prime questioned

"yeah!" Bumblebee yelped

"Alright lets so what I can do about these monsters" The prime said putting the sparkling on the berth and headed for the door.

"Stay on the berth ok?" the prime said walking out the door.

Bumblebee nodded and curled up on the berth.

Prime started to enter Ratchets room when he heard Ratchet say get out of here!

Prime entered the already light room to see Ratchet swinging a crowbar at some rats.

The prime laughed at the scene.

Ratchet heard him and looked at him with the glare of death "what is it prime?"

"Nothing Ratchet just checking for monsters" the prime laughed and walked away back to his room.

"Nothing to worry about Bumblebee Ratchet has rats that's all" the prime smiled walking in to notice that no one was listening he looked on his berth to see a slumbering sparkling.

Prime swore if he smiled any bigger his faceplates would be sore for weeks. The Prime scooped the bot up and quietly lay back down and put the sparkling on his chest and smiled as the warm sparkling shifted on his giant chest and slowly fell back into recharge

"ARCEE MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T TRY AND PICK THAT DAM LOCK!" Ratchet yelled.

"I'm right here no need to yell!" Arcee shouted back.

"he's in his play area" Arcee pointed to the sparkling in the corner of the room laying on the floor playing with his feet.

An alarm alerted everyone in the base.

"Decepticons are stealing information from a military base" The CMO said to his comrades.

"Open the ground bridge lets stop those decepticons!" Optimus roared and the femme and the bigger bot followed the leader through the bridge.

"what we do Watchet!" an enthusiastic Bumblebee buzzed.

"You can go for a recharge I've got work to do" Ratchet said not even looking at the other bot in the room.

"but me no tired" Bee whined.

"Don't whine!" Ratchet snapped.

"me tired of recharge" Bee complained.

"go for a dwive?" Bee suggested excitedly.

"no your energy levels are getting low go take a stasis nap" The medic demanded.

"after?" Bee asked yawning.

"we shall see" the medic said examining some tools.

Hours later

Bumblebee flickered on his optics from recharge he slowly jumped off his berth and ran down the hall running towards Ratchet who was doing formulas Bumblebee just ran out from the hall way and was grabbed form behind and thrown up into the air he as Bee giggled madly he finally on the third toss got a look at his suspect.

"hey you little monster where are you off to?" Prime cooed

"Watchet!" The small bot giggled.

Prime placed Bumblebee down, and Bumblebee ran towards the medic just before he could get to the medic he tripped over his own feet Optimus and Ratchet both watched with giant optics Bee slid half way across the room and land on his stomach.

"Aw you poor thing!" Arcee said shocked at what just happened she quickly picked up the now tear filled optics Sparkling. She held him on her chest and rubbed his back trying to sooth him. "shh it's ok" Arcee said in a soothing voice Bumblebee was buzzing watery buzzes and whirs as he calmed down.

"Cee Down" Bee Buzzed after a few minutes.

With a small laugh and a warm smile Arcee wiped his last tears away and put him back on his feet. And watched him waddle over to ratchet.

"I guess you learned you can't go very far yet better stick to crawling" Ratchet said picking the Sparkling up and examining him for any damage he had from his fall.

"only some minor scrapes and dents nothing serious" The CMO said with a smile.

"Watchet dwive?" Bumblebee Whistled.

"aaaaw dam he remembered" Ratchet said rolling his optics.

"hmm according to my scans you haven't had some low grade in a while nobody seems to remember you need to be fed!" Ratchet said glaring at Arcee and Bulkhead.

"I shall take him off your servos while you get him some low grade" Optimus said as Ratchet handed Bumblebee to him.

Bumblebee buzzed and clicked and chattered while he put his little servos all over primes face.

Prime smiled and nipped at the fingers near his mouth.

Bumblebee gasped and giggled at prime nipping his fingers and continued to high five the primes face.

"Ratchet quickly he's getting antsy" the prime said avoiding getting poked in the optic.

"here" Ratchet said handing the prime a small bottle of warm liquid.

The sparkling impatiently reached for the bottle the prime smiled and placed the bottle in a small opening in the sparklings faceplate probably were his mouth would be.

Prime watched as the sparkling drank greedily from the bottle.

About half way through the bottle Bumblebee pushed it away not wanting anymore and spit up some excess fluid all over himself.

Optimus smiled at the site and was thrown a cloth as it landed on his head to wipe up Bumblebees mess.

Wiping Bee all clean Bumblebee giggled and chirped while prime finished wiping him up.

"Ratchet were do you want this cloth?" The prime asked his old friend

"uh just over there on the table I'll deal with it later" The medic said in his occupied voice.

Prime looked back in his arm to see a humble slumbering sparkling the prime smiled watching the sparkling twitch in his arm. As he walked back to his room to get some reports done.

A few hours Later there was a familiar sound of a chattering clicking sparkling heard through out the base "Watchet?" the tiny sparkling asked

"yes?" Ratchet answered in an annoyed tone.

"Dwive?" The bot buzzed.

"STILL?" The medic asked surprised.

"aw Come on Ratch just take him with you when you go on patrol" The green bot said happily.

"as much as your suggestion is clever I don't go on patrol today only you and Arcee today" Ratchet said in his normal gruff voice.

"ok well than me and Arcee will take him" Bulkhead quickly answered.

"hmm I don't know" The CMO said not very confident about bulkheads answer.

"Aw it's just patrol nothings going to happen the only thing horrific that happens is the amount of bugs that hit my windshield" The giant said jokingly.

"yeah whatever go" the medic sighed.

"alright come on Bee lets go for a drive" The green giant said plucking the sparkling off the floor.

Arcee just rolled her optics and walked towards the door waiting for her team mate to join her on patrol.

Bulkhead walked towards the door with the sparkling and smiled at Arcee.

"Can we go now!" The femme asked impatiently.

"yep!" The joyful giant said Transforming.

"Bee stay still!" Bulkhead giggled as Bee moved in the giants interior watching the motorcycle drive beside them.

"hi cee!" Bee buzzed waving to the motorcycle that beeped back.

"There's two spark signals coming your way you two!" the familiar voice of a medic came over the com.

"how'd they find us?" Bulkhead asked in an alert voice.

"you found them your near one of their energon mines" the voice came back on the com answering Bulkheads question.

"great well I guess the cons aren't going to let us retreat in peace?" Bulkhead asked sarcastically.

"YEAH MORE LIKE PIECES!" Arcee yelled as she dodged a missile from a large con that went by the name breakdown.

Bumblebee fell of the seat he was in and onto the floor of Bulkheads vehicle mode.

Bulkhead tried desperately to dodge missiles and not frighten Bee at the same time.

Bee whimpered as was tossed from one side to the other in Bulkhead

"Bulkhead I could use some backup!" Arcee said dodging punches from con drones that joined their fellow cons.

"yep I'm on it hang on a sec!" Bulk said as he quickly drove behind a bolder transformed and placed a tiny yellow sparkling on the ground.

"stay here don't move I will be right back" Bulkhead said firmly and ran off to join his team mate in combat.

Bee whimpered and peeked around the bolder to see what his caretakers were doing.

Bulkhead easily bulldozed through ten con drones.

Arcee kicked down three drones and fired at several coming her way.

"Well aren't you two productive!" a voice growled from behind Knockout out and Breakdown who were watching the drones get beaten to death.

" Starscream! Oh uh we were just observing the autobots and waiting for the right moment to strike the" The red bot quickly lied.

"Nice excuse!" The seeker snapped watching the same battle.

Bee Whimpered noticing the scary bots where awfully close to stepping on him.

"What was that?" The seeker snapped at the sleek muscle car.

"I didn't say a thing Starscream" the bot quickly answered to the temperamental seeker.

"Breakdown you have something to say!" The aggravated Fighter jet asked.

"No I didn't say anything!" Breakdown said not wanting to join the conversation.

"opt" Bee Whimpered backing crawling away from the evil bots.

"Well isn't that something" The seeker smirked and pushed through Knockout.

Bee squeaked when claws plucked him up from the ground.

"well well look what we have here a sparkling" The seeker laughed as he brought Bee in front of his face.

"OPT!" managed to screech from his vocal processor.

"Lets Take him to lord Megatron" Knockout said as winced at the screech that came from the sparkling.

"Agreed" Starscream said and took off with the sparkling as his comrades followed.

"NO!" Arcee shouted at the scene of Bee being taken away.

She rapidly fired at the ones who took the sparkling Bulkhead turned and fired as well but were interrupted by cons that flew in front of them and fired shots at them.

As the two auto bots quickly took down the cons that attacked them

They looked to see the cons that took the sparkling were no where to be seen.

"DAM IT!" a frustrated Arcee cursed.

"Con scum!" Bulkhead shouted angrily.

At the base Optimus was looking around the base for a certain tiny bubbly Sparkling

"Optimus may I ask what you are doing" Ratchet asked curious to what his leader was doing.

"oh I was looking for Bumblebee he wasn't in his room recharging" the prime laughed.

At that moment Arcee and Bulkhead came speeding in and transformed with guilty looks on their faces.

Optimus walked up to his troubled looking comrades "something happen on your patrol?"

Bulkhead put his head down not able to stare his leader in the optics.

Arcee looked away slightly with a devastated look "Bumblebee…"

She started almost tearing up.

Ratchet looked up from the tools he was working with hopping to not hear the words that he knew was going to come out of Arcee's mouth.

"Bumblebee what?" The prime asked concerned

"Bumblebee was taken by those horrid cons!" Arcee finally chocked out the words.

Ratchet just lowered his head and closed his optics.

"How!" The Prime asked surprised at what the femme said.

"we took him on patrol with us I didn't think the cons would attack us they usually don't on patrols" Bulkhead quickly said with worry in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me I would have accompanied you!" The now frustrated prime snapped at his soldiers.

"It's not their fault I gave them permission to which I know was wrong when I didn't tell you" The CMO said with a guilty look.

"I'm disappointed in all of you but right now are biggest priority is getting Bumblebee back" A disappointed prime said Transforming "show me where he was taken"

On The Nemesis

"What do you want Starscream!" Megatron roared at his second in command.

"I have something that might bring of great interest to you my lord" The seeker said sinisterly. Both leader and second command of the decepticons walked down the hall into a room where Soundwave was watching something on the medical berth.

Megatron walked right up beside Soundwave and looked at the tiny creature on the berth

"uh the youngling of the autobots" Megatron said in a sinister voice.

"he's a sparkling now?" Megatron asked confused slightly.

"yes it seems that some how he went back to sparkling stage and has no memory of the war or of us" Knockout explained in a clear voice.

"Oh really!" Megatron Hissed with an evil smile

"do you have any further Imformation?" Megatron asked.

"Besides him being abnormally small Yes actually" Starscream answered.

"go on" Megatron said calmly waiting for an answer.

"We strongly Believe that this is Optimus primes Sparkling" Starscream said in a deep dark voice.

Megatron evil Smile grew larger at hearing that "Oh Optimus you are so foolish as to have a sparkling during a war what were you thinking" Magetron Laughed sinisterly and picked up the slumbering sparkling and walked out of the medical room.

"don't you think it's a bit odd that we have a science lab in the medical bay?" Starscream asked.

"No why?" Knockout asked half interested in what the seeker said.

"oh no reason" The seeker said walking away.

"Opt?" Bee buzzed as his optics flickered back on from his recharge.

"No Uncle Megatron" Megatron said with a evil smile.

Bee Jumped at seeing this bots face and backed into one of the bots claws.

Megatron laughed at seeing the shocked optics on the sparklings face.

"opt no tell Bee have uncwe" Bee whistled at the bot and crawled back into the palm of the larger bots servo.

"Of course he didn't he can be very forget full at times" Megatron said to the sparkling.

"he can?" Bee Buzzed Tilting his head slightly.

"Oh Yes he Can and at some point the will forget all about you sparkling" Megatron said sinisterly.

"no! opt never forget bee!" Bumblebee cried through a watery buzz.

"Oh yes sparkling he's probably doesn't even know your missing" Megatron said upsetting the sparkling even more.

Tears running down Bumblebee's face plate he jumped as the door opened and Bee looked to see a very slim scary looking con.

"have you connected to them yet Soundwave?" Megatron asked not even looking at the door to see who it was.

The con in the doorway nodded and waved for Megatron to come out of the room.

Megatron got up and handed a Crying Bumblebee to soundwave and walked down the hallway.

"Watch the sparkling while I have a Chat with his daddy" Megatron said in a deep dark voice.

The con holding Bee just stood in the hallway and watched Megatron enter a different room.

As soon as Megatron disappeared The con turned and walked down the hall and into another room filled with giant screens and buttons.

The con sat on a berth in the room and held a crying Bumblebee close to his chest and rubbed The sparklings back.

Bee calmed down and hid his face in the bots chest the con kept rubbing Bee's back making bee feel a little more comfortable.

"Optimus how nice to hear your voice" Megatron said sarcastically to a screen.

"Megatron You have something that doesn't belong to you!" The familiar voice of a heroic leader.

"Oh do I now?" Megarton said sarcastic again.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME!" the angry voice of the prime came through the com.

"Oh right you mean your tiny sparkling Optimus? May I ask you why you had a sparkling during a war?" Megatron sinister voice echoed in the autobot base.

Optimus looked Behind him to see a look of shock on his autobots.

Turning back to the screen "we're getting off the subject" the prime said in a stern voice.

"Oh touched a nerve there did I?" Megatron laughed.

The con wiped the last tears off of Bumblebee's faceplate and tilted bee back in his one servo and used one of his fingers from his other servo to tickle the sparkling.

Bee screeched and giggled curling up into a ball and tried to push the finger away

The bot let out a slight laugh and let the sparkling cool off.

Bee rolled over onto his stomach on the hand and looked around.

"dis you room?" Bee buzzed curiously and looked back at the bots face.

The bot nodded and brought Bee up to his face. Bee giggled and pressed his helm up against the cons the con let out another quite laugh and rubbed his helm against Bees.

Then lowered bee back down to his chest Bee then threw his arms around the cons neck

And warmly chirped and clicked the con put his other hand on Bee and began to rub the sparkling back again.

"If you wish to see your sparkling alive I suggest you collect enough energon to match the amount you blew up In my decepticon mines you have two days" Megatron said with out a single change in his evil tone.

"two days that's insane!" A medical officer yelled over the com.

"Two days or never see the sparkling again those are your only choices!" Megatron snapped.

"We will find a way to collect the energon Megatron we will contact you when we have done so" The Prime said in a clear serious tone.

"Two days" Megatron abruptly ended the call.

Autobot base

"Optimus how are we to collect that much energon in three days!" Arcee asked with anger and concern in her voice.

"Two… two days" Bulkhead corrected Arcee turned and gave him an nasty glare.

"Optimus we don't have the time or even a source how are we going to do this?" a medic desperate for an answer asked his leader.

Optimus just stared at the medic "that's crazy we would offline in we took that much energon from ourselves!" The CMO snapped at the prime.

"Than we better start searching for a source then" the Prime said walking towards the door.

Nemesis

"Soundwave!" a seeker yelled as he invaded the cons room.

Soundwave quickly shushed the seeker and pointed to a slumbering sparkling hanging onto his neck.

"stop coddling that sparkling and go do monitor duty it's your shift!"

The con got off his berth and walked past the seeker into the hall were Megatron was standing.

"I'll take the sparkling off your servos while you go do your shift" the seeker said reaching for the sparkling.

Soundwave quickly backed away from the seeker shielding the sparkling from the seekers claws.

"Soundwave!" The seeker called out in anger. That caught Megatrons attention

"whats going on here?" he asked in a not amused at all.

"Soundwave won't give me the sparkling!" The seeker whined.

"have you looked at your self I wouldn't give you the sparkling either" Megatron laughed.

"very funny Give me the sparkling Soundwave!" the seeker now angered at the comment yelled waking an unpleased Bumblebee That started cry.

A hunched over Soundwave now angry Starscream for waking the sparkling kicked the seekers shin "Ow you ass!" The Seeker yelled at the faceless con.

"ENOUGH!" an unpleased Megatron yelled at his two cons that were acting like idiots.

"Starscream leave him be! It's just monitor duty you stare at a screen and press buttons!" Megatron yelled at his second in command as whacked him upside the head.

"Yes sorry my lord go on your way to your duties Soundwave" The seeker said rubbing his head.

Soundwave turned and walked away towards the intelligence room Bumblebee hid his faceplate that was covered in tears in Soundwaves chest.

Soundwave calmly entered the room where there was four con drones each working on a different screen they turned to see who entered the room and watched as the faceless con walked in carrying a whimpering sparkling.

The drones gave each other a look and returned to their duties Soundwave shook his head thinking to himself how pathetic the drones were.

As Soundwave rubbed the sparklings back calming Bee down bee looked up at the faceless caretaker and tried to smile but having no mouth it didn't work very well

Soundwave laughed at the sparklings effort knowing how the sparkling felt since he didn't have a mouth either.

"what are you laughing about?" a drone asked another

"I didn't laugh what the hell are you taking about?" the drone he asked answered trying to focus on his work.

"you laughed don't pretend you didn't" the drone that asked said angry at the other drone.

Bee than stood up on Soundwave"s servo "he no waugh uncwe Soundwave Waugh" Bee chirped to the con drone

Every drone in the room looked at Soundwave who quickly cover the entire sparkling with his hand and shook his head at the sparkling and then quickly snapped his head towards the cons that were staring at him.

They quickly turned back to their work not wanting to be killed by the faceless cons wrath Soundwave slowly uncovered the sparkling and stared at him.

"uncwe mad at bee?" Bee buzzed sadly Soundwave shook his head and put his head against the sparklings and his helm against the sparklings that giggled bubbly.

Bee than sat back donw on the cons hand and watched the screen that had various moving things on it. Bee then turned and looked up at the faceless con and whimpered Soundwave looked down at the sparkling that looked upset Soundwave took one of his masive fingers and rubbed the sparklings cheek plate trying to ask what's wrong.

"me hungy" Bee buzzed with big adorable watery optics.

"yeah uncle Soundwave the sparkling's hungry you better feed him" A very sinister con said.

Soundwave turned his head to face the con who spoke to him Bumblebee tried to hide behind one of Soundwaves fingers after he got a good look of the sinister con.

"uh isn't that the autobot bug?" the sinister con expressively spoke.

"I heard he was a sparkling" the sinister voice echoed through the room.

Soundwave walked out of the room and past the con femme ignoring every comment that came from her.

"ha you'd make a good mother Soundwave" the femme con laughed

Soundwave just threw his head back and sighed quietly and kept walking down the hall.

Soundwave looked back down to see a wrestles sparkling sitting in his hand Soundwave poked the tiny bots stomach telling him to be patient Bee giggled and nodded as if reading the cons mind.

Autobots

"Agh Theres nothing but scrap in this old mine!" an irritated blue and pink femme bot shouted throwing a small piace of energon at the mine wall.

"Arcee don't throw a fit we need all the energon we can get now go pick up that piece of energon you threw!" The irritated medic said.

"yep what ever!" Arcee said throwing her arms up.

"Founf some but not much" Bulkhead said as punched a hole in the mine wall and pulled a piece of energon out.

"Autobots I know we're all frustrated with the situation but we have to keep trying" the strong leader begged his autobots.

"I know all I want is to have that bubbly little sparkling in my arms" Arcee chocked out

"ME….TO!" Bulkhead said jumping up and down in one spot.

"Bulkhead what are you doing?" Arcee yelled running up to Bulkhead.

"I'm trying to get this piece of energon on the ceiling!" Bulkhe said still jumping up and down

"You can just.." Arcee was cut off suddenly by the ground collapsing from beneath their feet.

A shocked Optimus and Ratchet ran towards the hole where the two bots were arguing

"are you guys alri.." now Ratchet was cut off By a grumpy femme.

"ARG! BULK…HEAD…GET…OFF!" Arcee struggled to say the words since she just ate a bunch of dirt.

"oops sorry" Bulkhead said quickly jumping to his feet.

"you Big idiot!" Arcee said picking herself up from the ground.

Ratchet rolled his Optics as Optimus just Laughed "Are you two ok?" the medic asked again.

"yeah we're.. Primus!" Arcee said interrupting herself.

"What what is it!" The medic asked with worry building in his voice.

"we just found enough energon to collect for are selves and the cons!" Bulkhead said enthusiastically.

"well then we're glad you guys fell down there lets get this energon and get Bumblebee back!" The leader said with joy coming back into his tone.

Nemesis

"hi there Soundwave" Knockout said sarcastically

Soundwave gave him a half wave as he walked in the med bay.

"what brings you here Megatron?" Knockout asked slightly annoyed that cons think they can just walk in at anytime they wanted.

Soundwave pointed to the sparkling in his hand "the sparkling brought you here?" Knockout asked.

Soundwave face palmed and then poked the sparkling than pointed to knockout.

"hungy" A now Starving Bumblebee whimpered.

"Oh and what you want me to warm up some low grade for you is that it?"

Soundwave nodded to knockout

"yeah well I'm busy!" Knockout snapped at Soundwave.

Soundwave just walked right in front of Knockout an inch away from his face and pointed to where they kept the energon.

"busy helping you feed a sparkling" Knockout grined and sidestepped his way over to the energon and quickly worked on making an energon bottle small enough to give to Bumblebee.

"I'm almost finished Soundwave don't you worry ill be done before you can say…well never mind" Knockout said quickly finishing the bottle and warming the low grade.

"there all done one extra small low grade not to hot not to cold" Knockout said his face in front of Bumblebee's tiny frame.

Bumblebee happily purred and patted Knockouts face with his tiny servos.

"huh cute little thing aren't you" Knockout said smiling as he poked the sparklings stomach making both the sparkling and himself giggle at that Soundwave snatched the bottle out of Knockouts servo and glared at him.

"geez I'm sorry mother Soundwave" Knockout said turning around and going back to his work.

Sounwave just turned and walked out of the room and into the hall then looked down to a hungry sparkling that was eagerly trying to grab hold of the bottle.

Soundwave quietly laughed and tilted sparkling back in his arm and fed the sparkling

And jumped when a voice come on ever the ship intercom.

"Lord Megatron Optimus prime and his slaves said they have salvaged the energon you asked them to get" The familiar voice of a sinister seeker said.

Soundwave looked down at the sparkling that was pushing away the half finished bottle.

Soundwave just shrugged and moved the bottle away as Bumblebee spat up some excess fluid all over his tiny frame.

Soundwave started to wipe the fluid off with his finger and turned as the door next to them opened and The not so friendly seeker came out.

"well it looks like you have to give up that sparkling mother Soundwave!" The seeker laughed sinisterly.

Soundwave flung the excess fluid at Starscream getting it all over the seeker.

"EW SOUNDWAVE THAT'S DISCUSTING!" the seeker whined at the faceless con.

Bumblebee bounced up and down laughing at the seekers freak out.

"Why you little!" Starscream snapped reaching for the sparkling but failed to grab him when Soundwave moved his hand away.

"Good looks like your forgetful daddy remembered the deal a made with him" Megatron said as he walked past and grabbed Bumblebee out of Soundwaves hande and walked to the outside deck of the ship.

Bee surprised at this looked over Megatron's shoulder and tried to reach for back for his newly adopted Uncle Soundwave.

"uncwe Soundwave!" the sparkling wailed threw buzzes.

"Stop that!" Megaton said moving the sparkling down more.

Bee just peeked around from Megatron's massive arm "wave…" Bee whined out a watery buzz with tears pouring down his faceplate.

Soundwave stood dead still as he watched Megatron take away the one thing that actually brought him joy for once. "humph looks like your precious sparkling is going back to his real caretakers he doesn't need you anymore" The seeker said with a smirk.

Soundwave grabbed the seekers throat and pulled him close to what would be his face.

"Sou…Sound…Soundwave don't Please!" The seeker begged the faceless con.

"STARSCREAM GET OUT HERE!" Megatron Yelled from outside.

Soundwave Threw Starscream all the way outside and flew past Megatron and The Autobots that were coming threw a ground bridge with a whole bunch of energon.

"was that just who I think that was?" Arcee asked as she helped push the crates of energon further on the ship.

Megatron angered by the seen accidentally dug one of his razor sharp claws into the sparkling he held and rolled his Optics and sighed.

Bee just squealed in pain as energon started leaking from his side.

"Megatron here's your energon now give us Back the sparkling!" The prime roared in a stern voice.

Megatron walked over to the crates of energon to and checked to see if actual energon was there and not rocks or dirt.

"well well you never cease to amaze me you can have your precious sparkling back!" Megatron snapped and abruptly tossed the sparkling to the prime who cought the sparkling gently.

"But! I can't guarantee you will get him back the next time my decepticons find him I just might keep him and raise him to be a decepticon he seems to have quite a bond with one of my cons"

Arcee and Optimus both drew their swords at the last comment Megatron said topped them off.

Megatron laughed at them.

"Optimus Arcee we don't have time for this you have 15 seconds go back through the bridge now!" A medic shouted through their com.

The auto bots turned and run back through the space bridge.

"that's right little Autobots retreat" Megatron laughed as Starscream was climbing back up on the ship deck a beeping came from the energon beside Megatron "huh! Those sneaky sons of!" Megatron said and took of into the skies just missing the blast from the explosion and Starscream was again flung off the ship.

A few days later

"He just keeps himself locked up in his room all day if Megatron has nothing for him to do" Knockout said to Breakdown.

"Huh I guess the little sparkling leaving really did shatter his spark" Breakdown laughed.

"A The sparkling was actually pretty cute" Knockout mentioned.

"agh you've gone soft!" Breakdown scoffed.

"I'm not! Soundwaves the one moping around cause the sparklings gone not me!" Knockout quickly defended himself.

Back at the Autobot base

"hey you ever wonder what decepticon had the soft spot for sparklings?" Arcee asked as Bee sat in her lap and giggled while she played with his arms.

"yeah I do" The prime answered smiling at his sparkling.

"your thinking that what ever con it was would consider changing sides aren't you" Arcee asked with a smile.

"No well maybe" The prime said with a soft laugh.

Arcee lifted Bee up in front of here and laughed when he squeaked.

"So who was the big bad con that took care are little Bee?" She asked jokingly.

"Uncwe Soundwave!" Bee bubbly whistled.

Arcee almost dropped Bee from the shock But quickly put him on her lap.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Optimus and Arcee Both stared at each other as Ratchet and Bulkhead rushed in.

"Soundwave what were!" Bulkhead asked Ratchet looked on the monitor for any signs of the con.

"Soundwve was the one that had a soft spot for Bee…." Arcee burly got the words out.

Bumblebee just stared at everyone in the room everyone of them had jaws hanging.

"BEE WOVES! EVEYBODY!" Bumblebee Buzzed breaking the silence and everyone in the room turned to The sparkling who loved them they smiled "Love you to Bee!" Everyone giggled out.


	2. He belongs to the cons

Optimus rolled over on his berth, and looked at a small screen on the wall that read 3:00am. 3:00am was the time a sparkling woke up from recharge and started crying.

"IT'S YOUR TURN!" three familiar autobots shouted through their com at their leader.

The prime sighed out a smile, and slowly got up from his berth his footsteps could be heard from each auto bots room.

Ratchet knew what the sparkling wanted and hoped that the prime wouldn't come to ask where the sparklings requirement was.

The prime knew exactly where to find the sparklings low grade, he quickly poured the liquid in a bottle and put it in some sort of machine that warmed the liquid.

While the prime waited he walked in the room where a tiny hungry sparkling was howling. The leader picked up the sparkling wrapping him in a warm fuzzy blanket that Nurse Darby was nice enough to give the autobots when she heard something to do with a baby.

The blanket helped calm the sparkling as Optimus placed the sparkling in his arm, and walked back to the main room in the base where only a couple lights were on.

The prime had a surprised look on his face when he saw his medic already working in his lab.

"Did Bee wake you and you can't go back into recharge?" The prime asked with a slight hint of laughter.

"oh no I always get up at this time" the medic said as he handed the prime the bottle he almost forgot to give to the whimpering sparkling in his arms.

"Oh.. Thank you" the prime said taking the bottle and fed the hungry sparkling.

The prime smiled warmly and carefully took the bottle away from the recharging sparkling, and walked back down the hall and entered his room and lay down on his berth and placed the warm sparkling next him and fell back into recharge.

Morning

"agh why do sparklings wake at random times of the night" Bulkhead asked as he stretched his tired servos.

"Because they have their own agenda that you have to follow" The medic said sarcastically.

"I've noticed" a tired Arcee said trudging her way into the main room.

"autobots I've decided I shall keep Bumblebee in my room when we recharge" Optimus announced.

"That's great but how does that stop us from waking to the screams" Arcee said with her servos on her hips.

"unfortunately I don't have an answer to that" the prime said jokingly.

"figures" Arcee said throwing her arms up and rolling her optics as she walked past and got some energon.

Later when the humans came for a visit

"go get him" Three children and a green bot said as the green bot pushed a crawling sparklings little butt gently.

Bee giggled as he crawled across the floor in the main room towards where his target was talking to a human nurse, than when he was inches from his targets foot he pushed himself up standing only for a second as he fell forward hugging his targets foot.

"What the!" Ratchet said as looking down at the sparkling that was hugging his foot.

"win!" Bulkhead and the children cheered as they peeked around the corner from the hall.

June giggled at the reaction of the medical bot.

Ratchet quickly glanced at the bot and the children in the hall, than looked down to see a sparkling staring at him with happy glowing optics.

Ratchet smiled and plucked the sparkling from his foot, and placed him in his hand and tickled the little bot that giggled madly.

Ratchet stopped after hearing the sparkling cooling fans click on.

Ratchet smiled at the sparkling that had scared himself when he hiccupped, Bee started to tear up scared by the noise that came from his vocal processor.

"no don't worry sparkling it's ok it won't hurt you those hiccups will go away soon" The medic quickly said trying to sooth the sparkling before he could full out cry.

"what's up doc bot he lubricate in your hand again?" Bulkhead asked with a laugh as he walked up to the medic with the children running by his feet.

"Thank primus not this time" the medic said in a relieved tone.

"No he's frightened by his hiccups" the medical officer answered.

"oh cute" Bulkhead smiled.

"here take him" Ratchet said handing the sparkling to Bulkhead.

"why you seem to be handling him fine Ratch you got everything under controll" Bulkhead said backing away slightly.

"Oh no I insist" Ratchet said still trying to hand a now squirming sparkling to Bulkhead.

"No thank you!" Bulkhead said watching the squirming sparkling.

"what's with you two that's making you all of a sudden not want to hold Bee?" Miko asked looking up at the medic and her guardian.

"well you see Miko Bumblebee is a sparkling and he cant control when he lubricates and he ate not to long ago" the medic answered still trying to hand Bumblebee to Bulkhead.

Nurse Darby chuckled at the bots that were explaining the sparklings digestive systems.

"what?" Both bots asked looking at the chuckling nurse.

"and what do you on your planet to prevent these messes?" the nurse giggled out.

"Nothing some poor bot either steps in a puddle or gets the puddle on themselves" Bulkhead explained with a shiver.

"well isn't that lovely" Nurse Darby said sarcastically.

"not very pleasant surprise at all" The medic said slightly shaking his head.

"looks like you got your pleasant surprise" Jack laughed at the medic as the medics hand was dripping lubricant from a relieved sparkling.

"Ew!" the medic shrieked with a groused out look on his faceplate.

The room roared with laughter at the medics issue "Bumblebee!" the medic shouted in displeasure.

"wove you" Bumblebee chirped an clicked innocently at the medic everyone started another round of giggles.

"you know I could help you prevent those unpleasant surprises" the nurse laughed out.

"oh can you know?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"I'll drop off some diapers after I'm done my shift at the hospital" The nurse said as she walked to her car to ready to leave the base to go to work.

"Some what?" Ratchet and Bulkhead both questioned.

"oh never mind just thank her later" Jack said as he waved goodbye to his mom.

"sure" Ratchet scoffed as he wiped his hand and Bumblebee clean from the sparklings mess.

After Bee was clean Ratchet let the children and Bulkhead take him and play with him.

"hey how about we go 4x4" Miko jumped up with the idea.

"Nah we did that last time" Jack said in a bored tone.

"how about a drive in the canyon" Raf said as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Dwive!" Bee chirped excitedly at hearing the word.

Bulkhead's expression changed right away remembering what happened last time they went for a drive.

"uh you sure?" Bulkhead asked uncomfortably.

"yeah it's just a drive in a canyon, don't be such a little girl!" Miko teased.

Ratchet jumped when he got a text from Bulkhead /hey where's Optimus?/

Bulkhead slumped over at the answer he got from the medic /recharging he didn't get a lot of rest last night thanks to a screaming sparkling/.

"Fine how bout we wait for a little while and then we will go" Bulkhead said to the impatient children and sparkling.

"what why!" Miko asked shocked at her guardians answer.

"we can just wait for the boss bot to wake up then we can go" Bulkhead answered to Miko.

"What you need an extra pare of eyes to watch us or something geez you're a giant robot you can handle four small beings cant you?" Miko asked pouting.

"well uuuh.. I…" Bulkhead was cut off by Jack

"oh my moms here let's go after" Jack said waving the crew towards his mother.

"agh fine!" Miko said and joined the two boys that went to greet the nurse.

"hi hi!" Bee crawled up to the nurse got up on his knees and hugged her leg.

"Hi there lil Bee" the Nurse smiled and picked the tiny sparkling up and walked towards the rest of the bots in the room.

Optimus was walking towards the medic and smiled at June as we walked past her.

"Ok doctor and other bots that take care of this sparkling watch closely!" The nurse demanded as she lay Bee on his back.

Optimus and Bulkhead looked curious to what the Nurse wanted, Ratchet and Arcee both rolled their optics and watched the nurse very carefully as nurse Darby put some sort of strange thing on Bee.

"there you all saw how I did that right?" The nurse asked as she turned to face the bots as she picked Bee back up and swatted his servo that reached to pull the thing off.

"Take that thing off of him he looks ridicules in it" The medic scoffed.

"So you were watching?" She asked a little angered.

"Yes but what the hell is it for?" Arcee snapped.

"It's so when he lubricates or whatever he dos it doesn't get all over the place!, the least you can do is thank me for the idea" the angry nurse squawked at the two bots.

"Yes nurse Darby we appreciate it will certainly come in handy" The prime smiled trying to make the nurse feel appreciated.

"dress him up like some sort of Earth infant" Ratchet mumbled to himself.

"your welcome If that was a thank you coming from you doctor" The nurse said rolling her eyes.

Ratchet just gave a phoney sarcastic smile and went straight back to his studies.

"well ok then don't forget to change him!" She yelled as she hopped back in her car.

"ok well I'm going back to work Jack, oh if Miko and Raf want to spend the night at our place order a pizza" she said as she started her car.

"Ok bye mom" "thanks Mrs. Darby" The children all said and ran back to Bulkhead as soon as the nurse left.

"Ok now we go for a drive Mr. Truck is up come on Bulk!" Miko said excitedly.

"fine hey Optimus would you like to accompany me while we go for a drive in the canyon?" The giant asked his leader.

"Ok it'll be nice to go for a drive with the children" The prime smiled and picked up the sparkling that was holding his arms out.

Nemesis

"Lord Megatron are we planning on getting revenge on the autobots?" A seeker asked.

"Oh yes prime will pay for that trick he pulled!" The leader snapped.

"I suggest we find out where their base is hidden" The seeker said with an evil smile.

"NO WHAT IS WITH YOU AND WANTING TO FIND THEIR BASE WHO CARES!" the leader yelled at his second in command.

"I just figure it's a good idea I mean they know where our base is it's floating in the sky like holy crap they just bridge here when ever they want!" The fighter jet snapped back.

"I want you and knock out to go fetch Optimus's sparkling at once, that sparkling is now a future decepticon" Megatron said completely ignoring his second in command.

"Yes lord Megatron" the seeker said as he grabbed the muscle cars face dragging him through a bridge.

"hey!" Knockout yelled.

"oh shut up!" the seeker said as they stood on top of the canyon.

Autobots

"Hey!" the two boy said as he chased after Miko who put her footprint on their butts.

"geh her!" Bee buzzed happily as Raf carried him on their pursuit.

"Hey don't go to fa…" Bulkhead said as the kids quickly ran around the corner.

"of course" Bulkhead said shaking his head.

"don't stress so much my friend" Optimus said as he walked with his comrade.

After he said that screams came from around the corner the two auto bots rushed around the corner to find Raf being dropped but safely landed on Miko and Jack but the thing that dropped Raf had the Sparkling that belonged to the leader.

"Starscream!" Bulkhead said ready to charge the con.

"Oh hello Optimus Prime" The seeker said as he was standing beside his comrade that called for a bridge as it quickly appeared behind them.

"Put the sparkling down Starscream he doesn't belong to you!" The prime almost screamed at the seeker.

"Oh but im afraid he dos belong to the decepticons now" The seeker said sinisterly and walked through the bridge Knockout wasted no time following as the two autobots charged at the bridge that closed as soon as they got close.

"Cloak the ships signal!" a roaring decpticon leader yelled.

"what did they mean by he belongs to the decepticons now?" Raf asked quite concerned.

"No time to explain now!, Ratchet open a bridge now!" Optimus panicked.

As the entered the base prime told Ratchet to get a fix on the Nemesis signal.

"I can't it's blocked off even Bumblebee's signature is they must have some sort of cloaking on!" The medic answered angry at himself.

"don't get angry with yourself Ratchet" Optimus said nicely.

"we will just call and make a deal with Megatron and blow him to bits again" Arcee said with a aggressive tone.

"Yeah not this time" Bulkhead said lowering his head.

"I can't contact them!" Ratchet said hitting the control panel.

"even if we did we their not going to make a deal they said he belongs to them now….I need time to think" Optimus said almost tearing up he walked to his room and shut the door.

Nemesis

"Ha look at this the autobots are dressing him up like an human infant how delightful" A sinister con laughed as he poked Bee.

Bee jumped at Knockout and away from Starscream Knockout quickly caught the sparkling before Bee could hit the floor.

"guess no one like you" Knockout smiled at the seeker as Megatron walked in Starscream ran up to Megatron.

"Mission a complete success lord Megatron" The seeker said walking with the leader towards Knockout.

"very well…. Welcome back sparkling" Megatron growled as placed his face in front of Bees tiny frame.

"No!" Bee buzzed and backed into Knockouts chest.

"Oh yes and you better make yourself comfortable your going to live here for the rest of you life stream!" Megatron snapped and turned ad walked out of the room.

"hmm this thing seems to be on you for catching your lubricant how clever" Knockout said examining Bee's damp butt.

"I shall make more of theses, nah I'll just steal some from a human store Knockout said as he took the wet diaper off of Bee.

As soon as he turned to work the door opened to a familiar faceless con.

"WAVE!" Bee said squirming in Knockout's arm reaching for the faceless con.

"Hello Soundwave I'm guessing you came here for this little bugger an not to say hi to me?" Knockout said sarcastically.

The con nodded and walked up and grabbed the sparkling that was handed to him.

Bee practically jumped into the cons arms, he quickly got comfortable snuggled in the cons neck and purred.

Knockout smiled at the sight and went back to his work.

Soundwave walked out of the room with the sparkling if Soundwave could smile he would have.

"agh that's disgusting" a seeker said as he watched the faceless con with the sparkling walk down the hall.

"Shut up Starscream!" Megatron snapped as he hit his second in command upside the head.

"I want them to get attached to each other as much as they can, the sooner that happens the quicker the sparkling forgets about the Autobots so be as welcoming as you can to the sparkling, that goes for all decepticons!" Megatron yelled at his decepticons.

"Yes lord Megatron!" His decpticons answered.

Soundwave seeing the sparkling was covered in dirt he went into a room where the decepticons washed after battles Soundwave started to run some warm cleaning liquid into a little container, as bubbles floated around from the liquid Bee tried to grab them but only succeed to pop them.

Soundwave pulled Bee of his shoulder and was about to put him in the warm liquid when Bee crawled up his arm and hung on for dear life, Soundwave shook his head and chiselled the small little servos off his arm, and put him in the liquid and started scrubbing the dirt off the sparkling.

"No!" Bee squealed and tried desperately to climb out of the liquid but Soundwave had him in place, Soundwave waved his finger at Bumblebee. Bee just shrank and let Soundwave clean him, Bumblebee decided to have fun in the liquid and started to splash the liquid at Soundwave, who put a hand up to shield himself but that didn't work so he quickly splashed Bumblebee back, Bee giggled madly and continued to splash liquid all over Soundwave and the floor making a huge mess.

Starscream was walking down the hall and heard the buzzes and whirs and stepped in the room to investigate but slipped on the wet floor and landed on his butt.

"Soundwave what the hell!" the unpleased fighter jet shouted at the faceless con.

Bumblebee hid in the container he was in when he heard the seeker, Soundwave just shrugged and waved Starscream out of the room.

"pathetic…stupid…sparkling…stupid…Soundwave.." The seeker muttered under his breath while walking into the med bay were he grabbed a cloth and wiped the liquid off of him.

"went for a spill did you?" Knockout asked not even turning away from his work.

"stupid Soundwave lets that dam sparkling splash washing fluid all over the floor!, you're washing the sparkling not the floor seriously!" Starscream ranted to Knockout.

"oh Soundwaves giving the little runt a wash is he well I better go give him a towel" Knockout said grabbing a towl and walking out of the room ignoring Starscream.

Starscream growled and stormed off.

"Soundwave?" Knockout said standing in the doorway.

Soundwave looked up at Knockout and waved him in as he picked the soaked sparkling up out of the washing fluid, Knockout was careful to where he stepped trying not to slip on the soaking wet floor.

"I have a towel for your sparkling" Knockout said handing the towel to Soundwave.

Soundwave nodded and took the towel and wrapped Bumblebee in it, Bee got comfy curled up in the towel.

"you know if you need any sort of supplies for this little guy I'll either make it or give it to you" Knockout smiled watching the sparkling squirm in the soft towel.

Soundwave placed a hand on the red bots shoulder and nodded and then walked off and into his room.

"good to see him happy for once" Knockout said to himself and walked past a con that walked into the room with the slippery floor and slid across the floor.

"FLOORS SLIPPERY!" Knockout shouted down the hall.

Soundwave was lying on his berth while a certain yellow sparkling crawled on top of him and chirped and buzzed as he chased the lights that danced across the cons armour lights came from the screens that were in the room *did you get one?* Soundwave transmitted through his mind to Bumblebee's "noooo" the sparkling whined as he pounced on Soundwaves chest plate. Bee tried pouncing on another one but slipped and rolled off Soundwave and off the berth, *Gotcha!* Soundwave transmitted to Bumblebee.

"yay Wave save Bee!" Bee buzzed as he was placed back on Soundwaves chest, Bee just repeated to chase the light's *you having any luck sparkling?* The con transmitted.

"Noooo…." a sleepy Bee yawned.

*Someone's tired* Soundwave transmitted staring at the tired sparkling and rubbing Bee's face with finger.

"nuh uh!" Bee shook his head and lay on his stomach on Soundwave's chest.

*Oh really?* Soundwave transmitted picking the bot up and holding him in front of his face plate.

Bee was limp in the cons hands and nodded his head as his optics flickered desperately trying to stay awake.

*Time for recharge all of the bots on the ship are* Soundwave transmitted as he read a screen that said 12:30mn.

Bee agreed and was placed on Soundwaves chest and purred.

"Wave?" Bee beeped quietly.

*Yes sparkling?* Soundwave answered.

"Bee ever see Opt gain?" Bee buzzed.


	3. The return

Soundave took a few moment's to compute what the sparkling *I ho….* Soundwave looked at his chest to see a sparkling was already recharging. Soundwave hoped that the question wouldn't pop up again, but Soundwave did dearly hoped that the sparkling would be reunited with his father.

In the autobot base a leader was sitting up on his berth he looked on a screen and read 3:00am, Optimus was about to go handle the screaming sparkling but reminded himself he was taken by evil. The prime got up anyway and went to the med bay where his old friend was already working.

"your up early" The medic said as he continued his.

"I can't recharge" The prime answered his optics fixed on the floor.

"I know.." Ratchet sighed.

"what do I do?" The prime turned to his friend.

"what?" Ratchet asked confused.

"I need guidance obviously I can't protect my own sparkling from danger" The prime said getting very emotional.

"look prime I know you're stressed at the situation but we're going to get your sparkling back you have to have a little faith" Ratchet said walking towards the prime.

The prime looked at the medic with sad optics, "Thank you old friend" the prime managed a smile.

"how do we get him back?" The medic asked with a serious look on his face.

"I was thinking we wait and find Knockout, Breakdown, Starscream, or Sounwave!" the prime said enthusiastically.

"alright and do what?" the medic asked.

"and interrogate them ask them where the location to the sparkling or the Nemesis is" the leader spoke clearly.

Nemesis

"SHUT THAT THING UP!" a knock on the wall came from an angry seeker.

Soundwave pounded back on the wall, he held the crying sparkling in his arms and stared at the screen 3:12 the exhausted faceless con walked out into the dark dead silent hall that quickly became loud when the sparkling started to scream, Soundwave jumped when he walked into the med bay door. Soundwave was fully awake now and walked back down the hall with a screaming sparkling and Knocked on a door impatiently waiting for it to open as he rocked the sparkling in his arms trying to calm Bee down.

"Soundwave uh… you brought the scream fest with you…excellent…" the red bot said in a tired voice.

Soundwave was bobbing up and down as he nodded his head toward the sparkling that was screaming.

"uh the little guys hungry and I locked the med bay right I'll try not to for now on sorry sound wave" The red medical officer said as they both walked down the hall and into the med bay.

"geez that kids got a set of pipes" The medic said as he handed Sound wave a small bottle with warm liquid in it.

Soundwave nodded and walked out of the med bay and into the hall.

"Oh Soundwave!" The medic called jogging up to the con holding the sparkling.

Soundwave turned and waited for the red medic to catch up.

"here the humans call it a blanket I happened to pull it away from the human that was holding the sparkling" The medic said giving the blanket to the con and walking back into his own room.

Soundwave wrapped the sparkling that stopped eating in the blanket, and walked back in his room and lay down on his berth and slept next to a recharging sparkling that was purring.

Soundwave woke up to giggling he looked down beside him to see a blanket crawling across his berth, Soundwave tilted his head warmly, Bee gasped as the blanket was pulled off of him "Wave found Bee!" The sparkling beeped.

*you can't hide from me sparkling! Grrr!* Soundwave transmitted grabbing the sparkling and tickling him.

"wave!…. No!" Bee giggled madly.

Soundwave laughed quietly and slid his back down the edge of his berth, and held the sparkling in front of his helm.

"Well look at that" The decepticon leader said staring at the upside down faceless con.

Soundwave quickly got upright and stood up and put Bumblebee on the berth.

"you to are getting close to each other excellent work Soundwave" The leader said with an evil smile.

Soundwave just tilted his head wondering what he did that was so excellent.

"The closer you get to the sparkling the more he forgets about his actual father" the leasder said entering the faceless cons room.

"Wave up!" Bee buzzed not sure why he was placed back on the berth.

Soundwave's head jolted back surprised at what his leader said.

"what?" The leader asked noticing his cons surprised expression.

Sounwave shrugged saying nothing, "Wave!" Bee whined through buzzes.

Soundwave pushed the sparkling back that was grabbing his lower part of his leg.

"Impatient little fellow isn't he?" The leader laughed at the sparkling that was sitting crossing his arms and pouting.

Soundwave looked back at the sparkling then back at his leader, "alright Soundwave I'll leave you two alone" Megatron said leaving the room.

Soundwave turned to the pouting sparkling and poked him, Bee pushed his finger away and scooted over toward the wall.

*aw Mr. grumpy gears huh?* Soundwave transmitted looking at the sparkling that was still pouting.

*hmm well I guess you don't want to go on a flight with me huh?* The con said turning away and crossing his arms, Bumblebee turned and crawled towards the con "fwight?"

*Humph* Soundwave pouted and turned further away from the sparkling.

"Bee sowy" Bee buzzed sincerely.

Soundwave turned and looked at the sparkling that was staring at him with big adorable optics, *curse those icy blue optics* Soundwave transmitted plucking the sparkling from the berth and walking out into the hall where a seeker and femme con were walking down the hall chatting about something, Soundwave quickly dove back in his room and shut the door.

"thought we go fwying?" Bee buzzed but quickly stoped when a hand was put over his head.

Soundwave put his head on his door, "I don't know why Soundwave bothers to deal with that sparkling" The seeker said to the con femme.

"I know right I mean Megatrons just waiting for the autobots to show up and then hes going to break Optimus's spark" the con femme snickered.

"By offline the sparkling quick and painless" the seeker laughed.

"or slow and painful" The con femme chuckled out as they walked around the corner.

Soundwave stood there halfway out in the hallway and stared down at the sparkling.

*lord Megatron want's to break primes sparkling in more that one way* The faceless con walked out into the hallway.

"wha?" Bee buzzed confused at the words he didn't understand.

*Nothing sparkling* Soundwave transmitted to the bubbly sparkling in his arms.

"call Bee!" Bee buzzed happily to the faceless con.

*Ok sorry Bee* Soundwave transmitted slightly cheery, as he walked out onto the outside deck of the ship and walked towards the edge and sat there, and watched the dark clouds pass by them.

Bee sat on the cons lap watching the clouds pass by, he giggled at the clouds moving past them.

Soundwave moved the sparkling and cradled Bee in his arms *I have to make a decision* The said looking down at the sparkling that was giggling trying to grab the cons chin plate.

"Optimus it's been weeks and no signs of any of the decepticons you've wanted" The medic said to the leader.

"Ratchet if patients is the key to getting Bumblebee back than so be it" the prime said staring at the screen in the main room.

"I'm agreeing with Ratchet I think it's time to take some action" Bulkhead said standing beside a navy and pink femme.

"Optimus we need to find a con mine and interrogate a decepticon there ask them where the Nemesis is" the femme said in her usual irritated tone.

Nemesis

Soundwave waited for the seeker to be long gone out of the hallway, then Soundwave quickly entered the med bay where Knockout was welding.

"Soundwave why are you so antsy?" Knockout asked worried about his friend.

Soundwave nodde towards the chattering sparkling and then played Arachnid's voice,

"Megatrons just waiting for the autobots to show up and then hes going to break Optimus's spark" then he Played Starscream's, "By offline the sparkling quick and painless".

"Oh so you heard the news huh" Knockout said lowering his head.

Soundwave nodded than sent the con friend a text.

"WHAT!" Knockout shouted surprised at the text, Soundwave quickly covered his friends mouth.

"that's insane Megatron will offline you if you do!" The red medic whispered.

/It's worth it/ Soundwave sent to his friend.

"Soundwave I know this might sound meen but the sparkling's not your own why risk your spark for his?" Knockout asked.

Soundwave didn't answer, but Knockout knew exactly what the answer was.

"ok I'll give you a bridge" Knockout said as a bridge opened for Soundwave.

Soundwave nodded and walked into the bridge, Bee waved to Knockout as they went through the bridge.

"I'll see you soon kid" Knockout smiled.

"Optimus Bee's signature is back!" Ratchet excitedly shouted, Every bot in the room jumped up at hearing the sparklings name.

"It is?" The prime asked with joy.

"yes but he's not alone…" Ratchet said in a lower tone.

"who is it Megatron!" the femme asked in a gruff voice.

"I don't know something is scrambling the signal" Ratchet said trying to get the signature to turn up.

"No matter lets go get Bumblebee" the prime said waiting at the bridge that the medic opened with his battle mask on and gun out and ready, the auto bots didn't hesitate to follow the leaders orders.

Soundwave stood watching the green swirling ground bridge in front of him, Bee giggled and whacked Soundwaves chin.

*Ouch!, what was that for?* Soundwave asked the giggling sparkling that stared at him with big optics, Soundwave place his helm on Bumblebee's, *your such a trouble maker*

Soundwave said rubbing the sparklings cheek plate.

Arcee was the first one through and was shocked at what she saw, but immediately put Soundwave at gun point.

Soundwave quickly turned the autobots way and didn't take out an weapons just stood in one spot and waited for the autobots to get into their positions, and waited for the leader to speak.

"Opt!" Bee squeaked through his vocal processor.

"Soundwave!" Optimus started.

"hand ove…." The prime was interrupted by a text.

/I'm handing the sparkling over with no trouble on one condition/ The prime read from the con.

"And what condition is that!" The prime snapped.

Bumblebee jumped at the prime's voice and hid in Soundwaves chest,Arcee watched every move Bee did in Soundwaves arms.

"Deal" The prime stuttered out.

Soundwave walked comely walked calmly over to the Autobots, Optimus put a hand up his autobots quickly put their weapons down but kept them out just encase.

Soundwave walked straight up to Optimus and carefully handed the sparkling over to the prime Bee hugged Soundwaves chest than jumped into the gentle arms, the prime said nothing about the hug and nodded his head to the con that nodded back and walked through his bridge the Autobots turned and did the same.

"SOUNDWAVE HOW DARE YOU DISOBEH MY WILL!" A very angry evil decepticon screamed at the faceless con when he steped through the bridge.

"So what was the deal we agreed to" The femme said smiling at the sparkling that squirmed in the primes arms.

"we…have to let Soundwave visit Bumblebee…" The prime took time to say the sentence.

"What!" the medic shouted.

"yes" the prime said as Bee responded to the cons name.

"Optimus are you insane!" Bulkhead joined in.

"no… well probably" The prime said with a hint of laughter.

"I'm allowing it because if I know Megatron well enough I know that the visits will probably last a day or two" the prime said handing the sparkling over to the femme who was waiting to hold Bee next.

"good point" Arcee said tickling the tiny sparkling.

The next day Soundwave was looking around the Autobot base.

"Are you looking for codes or something cause we don't keep the in the crates" the medic scoffed to the con.

Soundwave walked towards the medic and slightly pushed away from a crate he was in front of.

"hey!" The medic yelled at the con.

"No wave find Bee!" Bee chirped and crawled aaway, But squeaked when the con plucked him off the floor.

Ratchet rolled his optics as the con tickled the madly giggling sparkling.

"SOUNDWAVE WHERE ARE YOU I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" an angry leader came over his com, Soundwave knew the tone was much more angry then the last time he left the Nemesis. Soundwdave gave Bee a warm long hug knowing he wouldn't be able to see the sparkling again in tell the had to fight against each other, and than sadly but nicely handed Bee to the medic and typed in the position of the Nemesis, "wove youw Wave" Bee buzzed to the con walking through the bridge, that immediately closed after the con was through.

"Good riddance!" The medic scoffed placing Bumblebee back on the floor.

Soundwave walked to Megatron who looked very angry and watched Megatron rant and Rave at him, but Soundwave only replayed in his head what Bee said to him.

Bee sat on the floor starin where a green swirls usually would pop up.

"Bee don't waste your time that hug that he gave you was a goodbye for good hug" the medic explained to the sparkling that crawled up to Optimus who just entered the room.

"Soundwave left for good huh?" Optimus said picking up the squeaking sparkling.

"yep for good and it's about time to!" The medic scoffed and moved some tools.

"Perhaps…" The prime said staring at the resting sparkling that was laying on his shoulder.


	4. Big sister and Chaos

"You sure you can handle him?" A concerned father of a very young sparkling asked.

"Yes I'm positive come on Optimus I'm no Ratchet" The femme bot smiled sarcastically at the medic that turned and gave an evil stare.

"I hope he sticks you to the ceiling!" The medic shouted to the femme and drove out the door.

"Bye squeaky we will be back soon" Bulkhead said to the sparkling in the femme bots arms quickly gave him a smile and followed the medic.

"You behave for Arcee ok we will only be gone a few days" The calm voice of the prime spoke to his sparkling.

"Beehave!" The sparkling buzzed and squirmed in the femmes arms.

"Oh he will…you better!" The femme said hanging the yellow sparkling upside down and watching Bee giggle madly.

"Ok bye you two" The prime smiled and followed his comrades out the door.

Arcee waited a moment then placed Bee on the floor between her feet, then looked down at the sparkling that was playing with her feet.

"So what shall we do while the boys are out with fowller and the kids are on some sort of trip?" Arcee asked in a cheery voice

Bumblebee chirped and buzzed randomly while he crawled on Arcee's foot and sat on it chattering to himself.

"I can never get a straight answer from any of the mechs that live here" Arcee rolled her optics and lightly slid Bee down her foot, Bee whined than tried to climb back up on the foot.

"No Bee" Arcee said pushing the sparkling back off her foot.

Bee fell onto his back and started playing with his own feet, 'hmm ok how bout we go walk around the base maybe clean up a little bit huh?" The femme asked the sparkling that was playing with his feet.

"Kay" Bee said reaching for the femme.

"ok lets go" Arcee said happily as she picked the tiny sparkling up.

"No cee down!" Bee beeped reaching for the ground.

"I thought you wanted up?…..or you just wanted help up ok I see" Arcee said to herself and Bee placing him on his wobbly legs.

Bee walked as Arcee held his hands walking him down the hall she smiled as she watched him tilt from side to side, as they walked through the base cleaning up little spots here and there, Bee started to get limp while Arcee helped him walk.

"Cee up?" Bee burly buzzed out.

"well looks like someone's tired" Arcee giggled as she picked up the tired sparkling.

She smiled as he snuggled against her shoulder and slipped into recharge, Arcee walked into the main room and sat down on a chair shaped crate and watched tv quietly on the monitor, Arcee slowly drifted off into recharge herself.

"Wha?" Arcee woke to a sparkling crawling on her head.

"Can you climb everything?" She asked pulling the sparkling off her head

"hungy?" Bee ignored the femme's question.

"Yeah ok" The femme chuckled and got up and warmed up a bottle of low grade, Arcee smiled watching the warm sparkling drink the low grade, the sparkling soon pushed the half empty bottle away.

"Why do you always do that!" Arcee asked concered for the sparkling.

Bumblebee tilted his head and chirped and buzzed.

"oh never minded hey how bout we go topside and watch the sunset?" Arcee said placing the bottle back in a container of energon.

"Sunny!" Bee clicked excitedly he loved watching the ball of fire slowly fall out of the sky and replace it's self with a giant energon cookie.

"Well I'll take that as a yes" the femme said as they headed to the top of the base.

"pwetty!" Bee clapped .

"yes it is pretty" Arcee smiled at the yellow sparkling in her lap.

"Cee?" Bee beeped.

"yes Bee?" The femme answered with a smile.

"pwime da an Megatwon uncwe what make uw, wave, watchet, an buwk?" Bee stared curiously at the femme that was holding him.

"um well that makes Ratchet your uncle your very old uncle, Bulkhead your big brother, and me your big sister" She said giving Bee a tickle.

"Cee what bout wave!" Bumblebee giggled.

"Oh right him…..um your uncle I guess…" The femme said watching the sliver of the sun disappear as she watched she saw something in the sky on fire and land in the near by desert land, she jumped up at the thump it made and quickly went back into the base into the main room and onto the monitor.

"Autobot vessel?" The femme said to herself as Bee uncomfortably squirmed in her arm not liking the way she held him.

"I have to go check it out but I have to watch you I can't leave you here alone….. unless, hey Bee how bout you go for recharge?" Arcee said trying to grab hold of the cranky sparkling.

"NOOOOOO!" Bee screamed and squirmed even more.

"agh your so stubborn fine I'll just have to be extra careful" Arcee said running into the Bridge and had the bots that where standing in front of her at gun point and shielding Bee.

"well that's quite a welcome" The quite red bot with an accent said sarcastically.

"I've had worse!" The second bot with wheels said.

"Yeah what ever this dust is killing my polish!" the third golden bot said brushing off the dirt on his chest.

"SUNNY, SIDES N MIRWAGE!" Bee beeped and chirped.

"He…..y Bee… you're a sparkling again?" The silver one said confused.

"Long story come on I'll take you freaks back to our base" Arcee said with a smirk on her face.

"Arcee still looking fine as ever" Sideswipe said watching Arcee walk away.

Before Arcee could turn around and whack him the red bot with the accent beat her to it.

"Don't be a Pig!" The red bot said smacking the silver one over the head.

"It was a compliment!" The silver one defended himself.

"You're an idiot…" The golden bot said emotionlessly to his brother as he walked past him.

"Hey fu…" The silver bot was swatted by the femme this time.

"NO SWEARING!" Arcee quickly shouted.

"But Cee youw swear aw da time" Bee clicked in her arms.

"No I don't!" The femme snapped.

"I guess you were caught huh?" Sideswipe asked rolling past the femme and skating backwards.

"I wish there where trees in this desert so you would run into one" Arcee said watching the silver bot skate backwards as the other two walked beside her.

"pah I know where I'm going all the ti…" the silver bot was cut of when another bot tackled him.

"You guys were going to leave me in that ship to rot weren't you!" The bot asked

"Who would miss you…" The golden bot said ignoring the bots entrance on his twin.

"JAZZY!" Bee beeped happily.

"Hey there lil Bee" the bot with the visor said as he pushed of the silver bot.

"You ruined my paint job" the silver bot whined.

"Hey Jazz join the party we've got enough lunatics to go around" the femme said as she unlocked a giant door in the Cliffside.

"woah nice shi.." jazz was cut off by a sniper rifle shot flying past his face.

"No swearing" Mirage said calmly as his sniper folded back into his arm.

"Mirage don't shoot in the base I just cleaned up in here!" the enraged femme shouted at the red bot.

"I see you got a sweet place here" Jazz said looking around the base.

"yeah so what other poor bots have to suffer listening to you nag" the silver bot snickered.

"oh ha ha sideswipe Bulkhead, Optimus you already know, and you and your brothers personal favourite, Ratchet" Arcee smirked handing Bee over to the red bot that was standing in the corner folding his arms.

"HIDE THE WRENCHES!" The twins squealed.

Arcee just rolled her optics. "here take him" she said handing the sparkling to the red bot.

"Uh yeah it's been a while since I've held a sparkling" Mirage said putting his hands up.

"Oh grow a pair he's not going to chew your fingers off" The obnoxious silver bot said while him and his brother searched through Ratchets med bay for the weapons of choice by the medic.

"Your one to talk!" the red bot said taking the sparkling from the femme.

Bee gurgled and clicked in the bots arms.

"See he doesn't like me!" Mirage panicked handing the sparkling back to Arcee.

"Mirage he's making random noises it's what sparklings do geez it has been a long time for you hasn't it?" The femme giggled not taking the sparkling.

Mirage slowly brought Bee back to his chest. "oh…" the bot with an accent said embarrassed.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Arcee yelled at the two idiotic twins fooling around on the monitor while Jazz just laughed at the femmes reaction.

"Move I need to call prime!" Arcee screeched pushing the twins out of her way.

"For a small thing you sure are full of bitch!" Sunstreaker challenged the femme.

"I said no swearing now get away from me!" Arcee said looking back at the monitor.

"Arcee is that you?" Optimus's voice echoed through the room.

"oh you were already on…" Arcee said and gave the twins a death glare.

"I can hear voices in the background who's there with you?" The prime asked concerned.

"Three idiots and a shy guy" Arcee said sarcastically.

"HEY!" all four bots in the base yelled.

"OH NO TELL ME I DID NOT JUST HEAR THE TWINS!" Ratchet could be heard in the background.

"Heya Ratch you miss us!" The twins yelled at the screen.

"Almost missed you as much as I missed Megatron" the CMO sarcastically mumbled.

"LOVE YOU TO RATCH!" the twins shouted back.

"Yeah Jazz and mirage are here as well" Arcee mentioned.

"Arcee… Arcee… here take him" Mirage handed a crying sparkling to the femme.

"What did you do Mirage!" Jazz teased.

"I didn't do anything!" Mirage defended himself ignoring the sarcasm.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked with a sigh.

"Oh Bumblebee's just tired and cranky that's all" The femme said taking the sparkling.

"Oh yes you are yes you are" the femme cooed bobbing up and down calming the sparkling down a bit and wiping tears off of his faceplate.

"Bumblebee shh it's ok be good for Arcee and recharge remember I told you to Beehave" The prime giggled.

Bee nodded his head and calmed down chirping and buzzing watery as he fell into recharge in the femme's arms.

"there we go" Arcee smiled at the recharging sparkling.

"here Mirage take him and put him in my room on my berth it the last one on the left.

"Ok…" Mirage gently took the sparkling and placed him on the berth.

"So uh where are we supposed to crash?" The silver bot asked the femme that was saying good bye to the prime.

"On the floor!" the femme snapped.

"what no way is my beautiful ass touching that floor" Sunstreaker snapped back.

"yeah no way!" Sideswipe agreed with his twin.

"Geez you guys need to learn how to chill" Jazz said laying on the ground with his servos behind his back.

"your used to sleeping on the ground you hobo" Mirage joined in.

"Hey I'm no hobo I just find the floor more comfy that's all" Jazz snapped.

"I call the medical berth!" Sideswipe called out.

"No that's for bots that have something wrong with them….well more wrong" Arcee said getting the mechs in the room attention.

"Prime said they'd be back tomorrow so settle down we'll figure out rooms for you tomorrow" the femme said walking into her own room and laying down beside the slumbering sparkling that was purring.

"Sideswipe move over your hogging all the good floor!" his twin shoved him over.

"I'm hogging the good part of the floor we're laying on the same piece of dirt you moron!" The silver twin said shoving his brother back.

"Aw come on guys don't start a sunny and sides brothly love fest now!" Jazz complained rolling onto his side to face them.

Mirage was sitting calmly leaning against a wall and dozing off ignoring the twins and Jazz's bickering.

"RISE AND SHINE SUNSHINE!" Sideswipe rudely yelled in Mirages face earning himself a punch in the jaw.

"screw you!" Sideswipe pulled Mirage off the wall and started a full out brawl with him.

"Arcee stepped over the two bots that were brawling on the floor, as Bee clapped and giggled at the two Arcee prepared his bottle and completely ignored the two on the floor.

As soon as the bottle was finished warming up she stepped over the two again and wale over to the chair like crate where Jazz and Sunny were watching the two on the floor.

"agh you two are so immature" Arcee said sitting in the chair and feeding the bubbly sparkling.

"HE STARTED IT!" the tow bots on the floor pointed to each other, than both stood up.

"what ever" Arcee rolled her optics than moved the bottle away from the quitly burping sparkling.

"Hey!" Arcee said out of shock as Sideswipe grabbed the bottle and squirted his brother in the face.

"here have some low grade!" Sideswipe laughed as his brother snatched the bottle out of his servo and gave chase to his fleeing brother, and squirted the bottle only managing to squirt the bots that were walking into the main room.

"Sunstreaker what the hell!" the angry CMO shouted as he wiped the low grade off his face.

"I'm sorry bout my brother doc bot I'll handle this" Sideswipe grabbed the bottle and squirted his brother again.

"hey jackass you got me more than your idiot brother!" the angry red spy shouted.

"ENOUGH" the prime shouted wiping the low grade off of himself.

"welcome to our base please don't wreck it" the prime calmed down.

"give me that!" Ratchet snapped snatching the bottle from the twins.

"Hello there prime" Jazz spoke up after the show.

"Jazz Mirage hello" the prime greeted.

"hi…" Mirage said quietly.

"Hey there fellows!" The jolly green bot greeted with a smile.

"Hi Bulk" the four new bots said back.

"DA!" Bee bounced up and down in Arcee's arms reaching for the prime.

"yes hello to you to Bumblebee" The prime smiled taking the sparkling from the femme.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you two morons messed up my lab!" a not so happy CMO shouted.

"where would you get a crazy idea like that you old fart" the twins scoffed.

"WHERES MY WRENCH!" Ratchet yelled.

The twins both ducked and covered on the floor.

"Get up you idiots!" Ratchet snapped kicking at the twins.

"I'm sure Arcee showed you around the base?" The prime asked as his sparkling spat a bunch of execs fluid on his shoulder.

"yuck….uh yeah she did" Jazz answered.

"ok due to limited space we will have to share rooms" the prime said wiping the fluid off himself and his sparkling.

"WHAT?" the bots in the room roared.

"can't we just chain the twins up in the back and let Mirage and Jazz sleep on the roof?" the medic whined.

"hey we're not beasts!" The twins snapped.

"I could get a lot of bots that would happily agree with me to prove it!" The medic snapped.

"Yes Ratchet as frustrating as it is we have to share rooms" The prime said rubbing Bee's back making the sparkling purr.

"…..fiiiinnneee…" The medic sighed shaking his head.

"Alright" Optimus said getting ready to pare the bots up.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker,and Mirage you will be bunking with Arcee" The prime said only to get whines and disagreeing answeres.

"No way am I having three in my room!" Arcee complained.

"Fine Mirage you will stay with Arcee Jazz with Bulkhead and the twins with…" the prime couldn't even finish his sentence.

"NOOOOOO!" the medic and the twins yelled.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Ratchet yes" the prime finished.

"great I have to go bubble wrap my room!" Ratchet walked off to his room as the twins followed and poked him.

"Get the hell away from me!" Ratchet screamed at them.

"hey it's our room to now so suck it up princess"

"I hate my life" Ratchet sighed and lay on his berth.

"agh the floor again" the twins complained and lay on the floor slipping into recharge.

"Day goes past fast huh jazzy" Bulk said leading his friend to his room.

"sure dos big fellow" Jazz said happily following.

"A yeah so uh…" Mirage mumbled.

"agh come on!" Arcee waved Mirage into her room..

Mirage walked into her room and sat against a wall.

"well you learn fast don't you Mirage?" Arcee smiled.

"uh yeah…" Mirage said shyly, if Mirage could blush he would right now.

"well goodnight" Arcee said softly turning off the lights.

"uh.. Night…" Mirage said nervously and dimmed his optics eventually slipping into recharge.

Optimus was laying in his berth rubbing his sparklings helm that lay beside him and slipped into his own recharge with his sparkling.


	5. Sick

"RISE AND SHI.."

"GET OFF OF ME!" was all you could hear in the base an angry medic and annoying twins and then a loud thump from the twins getting thrown off of Ratchet.

"damn I slept in" the aggravated medic mumbled to himself.

Arcee was turning over in her berth ready to hop out when she looked to see the red bot that she shared her room with sitting and the floor watching her.

"how long have you been awake for?" she asked a little surprised not knowing what to think of the bot.

"since 1:00..." The red bot answered quitly.

"Oh…so you've been sitting there for…..nine hours?" the femme asked as she looked at the time.

"uhuh…" Mirage said as he cleaned the swords on his arms.

"ooooook then" the femme said getting up and out of the berth.

"hey Ratchet" Arcee greeted walking past him to get some energon.

"yeah hi…" the medic waved her off.

"where's Optimus?" the femme asked noticing the medic was holding a tiny yellow sparkling.

"out investigating another crash site with Bulkhead in the nearby land" Ratchet explained as he cleaned the sparkling that spat excess fluid all over himself.

"another Geez cons or bots?" Arcee asked as Mirage entered the main room.

"don't know" the medic said placing the sparkling on the floor.

"Miwage!" Bumblebee happily chirped and used the red bots leg to pull himself up.

"Hi there little one…" Mirage said quietly but happily.

"Miwage up?" Bee buzzed out.

"come here you little runt you're a big trouble maker I hear yes you are!" Mirage cooed to the bubbly sparkling he plucked from the ground.

"hmm you always seem to break the quite one's don't you Bee?" the femme smiled.

"huh oh I…I… was…uh…." the red bot started to get panicky.

"you were uh uh what?" the femme teased.

"Never mind!" The bot quickly answered as he stopped tickling Bee.

"HA HA! Mr. silence has been defeated by a sparkling!" the two bots with wheels hollered as they skated in the main room.

"why dos primus hate me" the medic sighed to himself.

"cause you probably whacked him with a wrench!" the silver twin answered the medics question.

"That was a…oh never mind…" The medic scoffed shaking his head.

"Hey did I hear someone say another crash site so Jazz isn't the only bad driver in the universe" Sunstreaker scoffed.

"Hey screw you man!" Jazz yelled unimpressed.

"don't you dare start a cage match I just cleaned the place!" The medic shouted at the two bots that were ready to kill each other.

"Fight fight fi…." Sideswipe cheered than got a glimpse of an angry medic and quickly shut up.

"Ratchet you may open the ground bridge we have three friendly's" a booming voice of a prime echoed through the med bay.

"More of you freaks who are they!" Ratchet yelled as he opened the bridge.

"Hound, Wheeljack, and Prowl" The prime laughed.

"PROWL!" two wheelie bots screeched.

"Oh finally we will have some order around here" the CMO said relieved at hearing the name.

"He's stalking us!" the twins panicked.

Mirage just rolled his optics and stood there with his arms crossed.

"Yes boy's I'm stalking you" the black and white bot said rolling his optics as he stepped in the base.

"Then why are you here!" Sideswipe asked.

"let's just say wheel jack isn't the greatest co pilot" The green and yellow bot added.

"hey I did my best the ship only fly's if it has enough fuel in it!" Wheeljack defended as he turned his look to Prowl.

"geez you guys had more problems than we did" Jazz giggled.

"up up?" Bee said as he tapped on the white green and red bots foot.

"Hey Bee you're a sparkling?" Wheeljack questioned as he plucked the sparkling off the ground.

"long story come get some energon" a medic joined in on the conversation.

"So are the cons still roaming on this rock or are you guys just taking a vacation?" Wheeljack asked as he watched the sparkling play with his fingers.

"No we are still fighting the cons we've had a lot of con trouble in last few weeks" Arcee answered the Wheeljacks question"

"Oh yeah what kind of trouble?" Prowl asked.

"The kind where the cons take a very tiny sparkling from it's caretakers and are on there way to killing the sparkling luckily there was a con that had a soft spot for Bee and had the spark to return him unharmed" the pink and navy femme answered another question.

"wow really what con?" Hound asked very interested in what has been happening.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you" Bulkhead spoke up.

"Soundwave…" a silent red bot spoke.

"what how did you know!" Arcee asked as everybody in the room turned to him.

"Will everyone stop staring at me!" Mirage raised his voice and turned invisible.

"aw come on Mirage come don't do that" the spy's friend spoke to him.

"Fiiiiiinnne….." the red bot listened to Hound and reappeared.

"good now tell us how you knew?" Ratchet said staring at the squirming sparkling in Wheeljacks arms.

"while I was playing with Bee earlier Arcee said tha…" he was cut off by a surprised leader.

"wait you played with a sparkling?" the prime asked surprised.

Mirage turned and gave the prime an unpleased stare, "sorry continue" The prime waved his hands.

"any way she said Bee always breaks the silent ones and last time I checked Soundwave didn't like to speak" Mirage finished his sentence.

"Oh that makes sense now" Sideswipe said.

"To us maybe to you and your twin it might take a while to process" Ratchet said sarcastically.

"hey excuse me but not speaking for my idiotic brother but I am full of wit thank you" The golden twin spoke for himself.

"your full of something alright… and I am full of smarticle things" the silver twin boasted.

"yeah saying that will prove it" Ratchet rolled his optics and returned to his tools.

"so you're trying to tell us that the coldest con on the Nemesis besides Megatron himself actually cared for our little Bee?" the enforcement officer asked surprised.

"Yes all though the story is believable to certain point Soundwave did return Bumblebee safe and away from harm" Optimus said to the bots that where concerned.

"Yeah the quite con came here and visited Bee but Megatron figured it out and he hasn't visited since" Bulkhead spoke to the bots that were listening.

"Wave?" Bee chirped at hearing the name and looking around for the faceless con.

"Wow you really do have a bond with that con if you respond to that name" Wheeljack said to the sparkling that perked up.

"geez what's gonna to happen when the lil guy has to fight against that con?" Jazz asked watching the sparkling bounce around in Wheeljacks arms searching for the con.

"That I do not know friend" Prime said as he turned a worried gaze to his sparkling.

"Pah by the time he's old enough to fight he wont remember his relationship with the con because they will spend to much time away from each other" the medic pointed out.

Wheeljack placed Bee back on the ground and watched him crawl around on the floor.

"Ok so who's sharing who's room?" the twins asked.

"Oh yeah I've been expanding and cleaning some spare rooms we had and well there big enough for two each" the medic spoke happily.

"Well alright then how many new rooms is there?" the prime chuckled.

"well lets see Prowl and Hound in one room the TWINS in another and there's one extra rooms" the medic cheerfully spoke.

"Ok well I guess that means Jazz Wheeljack, and Mirage share a room" The prime spoke.

"…fun…" Mirage mumbled to himself.

"Uh Optimus Mirage can stay in my room I don't mind" the femme said smiling at the red bot that was sitting on the floor.

"ok Arcee" The prime smiled noticing the femme's emotions towards the red spy.

"What's that smile for?" She said changing the expression on her faceplate to annoyed.

"Oh nothing" the prime turned away and giggled.

"we can tell you what!" the twins jumped in the conversation.

"No you can't!" A medic and black and white bot dragged the twins down the hall and into there new room.

"here check out your new room!" the medic shouted shutting their door.

"Mirage are you ok with sharing the room with Arcee?" the prime asked walking up to the red bot on the floor that was getting climbed on by a bubbly sparkling.

"of course yeah I have absolutely no proble…." Mirage looked up to see a bunch of smiles.

"Ok I'm done talking now" he said embarrassed as ever and turned invisible.

The room filled with laughter, Bee just ignored the laughter and continued to climb on his invisible caretaker.

"agh immature idiots" Arcee scoffed and stormed off into her room.

Later

Bee was happily babbling to himself as he played with some random toys that he was given by nurse Darby, he giggled and purred, as the silver mech that was sitting on the floor with him fiddled around with a red block piece.

"I don't get how to use this thing here Bee show me how to use it?" Sideswipe asked confused as he handed the block to Bumblebee.

Bee gave a quick chirp and took the block and placed it on another.

"well then that's productive…" the silver twin sarcastically mentioned and rolled his optics.

"yeah almost as productive as you!" his golden brother said as he stood beside the two on the floor.

"hey screw you!" Sideswipe snapped at his brother.

Bumblebee just ignored the twins argument and continued to play, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker started to go a little to far with there argument, as Sideswipe stood up was now yelling at his twin.

"yeah I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Sideswipe yelled at his twin that turned and looked down at the sparkling that spat up a bunch of excess fluid, not long after that happened Bee started to cry and that finally got Sideswipes attention.

"Oh hey buddy what's wrong?" Sideswipe asked picking the tiny sparkling that had excess fluid on him.

"well I guess I have to point out the obvious to you he spat shit all over himself!" Sunstreaker yelled and smacked his moronic brother.

"OW well since you're the expert here take him!" Sideswipe shoved Bee in his brothers face.

"Ew no!" Sunstreaker shrieked.

"what's going on here boys?" Prowl said rolling his optics and walking over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Bee got spat up all over himself" Sideswipe said holding a squealing sparkling.

"Did you just recently feed him?" Prowl asked raising an optic ridge.

"No"

"Nope" both quick answers came from the brothers.

"Hmm well here clean him off" the officer said handing a cloth to the silver twin.

Nemesis

"your plan is now in action right my lord?" a sinister seeker asked to his master.

"oh yes Starscream I've been waiting for dark energon to hit some part of the sparklings system soon, I'm surprised Optimus's goofy medic didn't find dark stuff when he repaired repaired the gash wound I put in the sparkling that day they blew up my energon!" Megatron snickered.

"The autobots have always been a little dumbstruck don't you think my lord?" Starscream asked his leader yet another easy question.

"Oh Starscream I don't think I know" the leader cackled.

"so how is your dealing with Soundwave?" the con with many questions asked Megatron.

"oh it's gone well I had Breakdown and another repair con help me remove parts of Soundwaves memory banks so he is back doing his normal duties" The evil decepticon leader smiled.

Autobot base

"alright your all cleaned up so now what go back to your blocks?" Sideswipe asked as he threw the cloth that he cleaned Bee with at Jazz.

"EEEW MAN WHAT THE HELL!" Jazz shrieked picking the cloth off himself and chucking it at Sunstreaker, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack that laughed at him.

"HA right on target" Sideswipe laughed at Jazz's anger.

Bee let out a small giggle then went limp in Sideswipes arms.

"huh you need to go for recharge don't you?" Sideswipe smiled staring at the sparkling in his arms, and rolled down the hallway.

Optimus jumped at hearing a knock on his door "yes come in" Optimus said staring at the his door, to see a silver bot skate in with his sparkling that didn't look to well.

"hi Sideswipe what's with Bumblebee?" Optimus asked taking the sparkling from the bot that handed Bee to him.

"I don't know he just spat up all over himself and he fell limp in my arms so I figured he probably needs some recharge" Sideswipe said watching Bee as he lay against Optimus's shoulder.

"Hmm alright then thank you Sideswipe" Optimus thanked the speed skater and watched him leave.

Optimus went back to the reports he did with Ratchet and shared with Prowl, Optimus sat back down and began reviewing his reports once more, when Bee started to shift and whimper, Optimus pulled the sparkling away from his shoulder and looked his sparkling up and down.

"Hmm you must be tired" Optimus said to the tiny sparkling and placed him on his berth.

And went back to his reports to hear knocking on his door, this time he got up to answer the door.

"hello Optimus" a friendly green jeep greeted.

"hello Hound is there something I can do for you?" the prime smiled to his friend.

"oh no I just wanted to come see how you were doing" Hound said with a smile to his leader.

"oh thank you Hound I was just about to come out I'll walk with you" the prime said as he looked back at his sparkling that was drifting into recharge, and started walking down the hall with Hound.

"So what have you been up to?" Hound asked politely.

"Just going over reports" the leader said as the two entered the main room.

Ratchet was smacking the twins every time they got close to his lab or tools, Jazz was falling into recharge listening to Prowl go on about something, and Arcee was standing with Bulkhead and Wheeljack she looked very annoyed.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Ratchet yelled and threw a wrench at the twins that poked and threw tools across his lab.

"well things seem to be quite normal out here" Hound said to his leader as he watched the scene.

"yup" the prime agreed staring at the same thing.

"aren't we missing one?" Prime asked Hound.

"um not that I know of" Hound shrugged.

"agh you guys are so stupid!" Arcee shouted to Bulkhead and Wheeljack who were laughing at her as she stormed past Optimus and Hound and into her room.

"well that was unexpected" a shocked Hound said.

"Not really" Optimus said smiling.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" a angry CMO yelled at the twins that were playing keep away with some sort of tool.

"Ha ha only if you can catch us old timer" Sunstreaker laughed at the medics stress.

"No you'll give it back cause I freaking said so!" Ratchet said trying to grab one of the twins but no success knowing the twins were to fast.

SMASH

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled as the tool that they were tossing met the cement ground.

"oops" the twins said looking at the broken tool.

"I'M GOING TO!…." the medic was stopped by Prowl and Jazz who hopped in front of the twins that got ready for a battle with the medic.

"how bout you guys go race around or something out in the desert" Jazz suggested.

"No way it'll ruin my polish!" Sunstreaker complained.

"sparkling!" Sideswipe teased his twin.

"I am not!" the golden twin shoved his silver twin.

"Ok boy's go to your room and fight!" Prowl finally lost it.

"is there another option?" Sideswipe dared to talk back.

"NO!" Ratchet and Prowl yelled both fed up with the twins.

"Ha ha busted" Bulk and Jack teased the twins that were rolling towards the hallway.

But the twins stopped when Arcee came out from the hall with a screaming sparkling.

"You guys didn't hear him?" the femme asked trying to sooth the wailing sparkling.

"No" prime said getting up off the couch that Ratchet built with Hound and walking towards the femme.

"His body's burning up Optimus" the femme shot a concerned look at the father of the sparkling.

"what!" Ratchet said as he pushed through the twins to get to the sparkling.

"yeah and when I went to get him he spat a bunch of excess fluid on himself" Arcee said handing the sparkling to the medic.

"Geez he really is burning up ok let's see whats going on with you sparkling" Ratchet said walking towards his med bay.


	6. Races, voices, and, cures

"Boys maybe it would be best if we gave the Ratchet some room" Prowl said pushing the twins and a red bot out the door.

"Hey but we…" Sideswipe whined.

"No buts just go! Jazz are you going with them or not?" Prowl asked getting a good push on the trio.

"No man I'll be quite here" Jazz answered watching the trio fall onto the floor.

"Really?" Prowl asked with a smirk and raising an optic ridge.

"Yeah!" Jazz quickly defended.

"Fine!" Prowl said throwing his arms up.

"Wait why do I have to leave!" Mirage whined.

"Because you need to get out and socialize!" Prowl yelled at the whining spy.

"Fiiiiiinnnnneeee" Mirage said following the twins.

"I think we should fix our ship and send him back into space!" Ratchet scoffed.

"No Mirage is the closet thing to an assassin and right now we need him" The leader defended his spy.

"your right I shouldn't have said that" Ratchet said in an apologetic tone as he did numerous scans on the sparkling.

Out and about

"Geez I hope Bee's gonna be alright" Sideswipe said to the spy and his twin.

"yeah…" Mirage agreed.

"Yeah I hope so to" Sunstreaeker said brushing dirt off of himself.

"Man it's freaking hot out here" Sunstreaker complained.

"That's why this is a desert" Sideswipe sarcastically said to his twin, while Mirage just rolled his optics.

"Yeah well…. Shut up!" Sunstreaker said shoving his brother that laughed at him.

"Hey let's have a race!" Sideswipe suggested rolling in front of the two other bots he was with.

"Ok!" His brother quickly happily answered.

"No!" Mirage protested.

"Aw come on Mirage pleeeeeeeassse" Sideswipe whined.

"No!" Mirage snapped at the annoying twin.

"Please Mirage" Sideswipe continued to whine

"No I don't want to!" Mirage snapped again.

"Wait isn't Mirage the cybertronian race champ?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yeah that's why I'm asking him!" Sideswipe smacked his brother.

"Ow!… aw Mirage please you got to!" Sunstreaker begged the irritated spy.

"If I do will you two shut the hell up!" Mirage finally broke.

"Mayb… ow!" Sideswipe got smacked by his twin that shook his head at him.

"yeah we'll shut up" Sideswipe said looking at his brother that gave him a thumbs up, then turned to see dust flying down the desert floor.

"Hey no fair!" The twins chased after the speeding spy.

"uuuh I see Optimus has called his assassin down to help his helpless team along with some jockeys!" Megatron laughed.

"Yes what shall we do lord Megatron" Starscream asked the evil leader.

"I wan't my assassin!.. Call him get him down here!" Megatron shouted to his second in command.

"Yes lord Megatron" the seeker said nodding at Soundwave to contact the con assassin.

"Ok ok you win!" the twins panted as they pulled up beside Mirage that transformed back into robot mode and was snickering at the twins that had over heated motors.

"now you wished you didn't ask me huh?" Mirage laughed.

"No that was so awesome!" the twins shouted as they transformed with a giant grin on their faces.

"Yeah right!" Mirage chuckled.

"yeah maybe…" Sunstreaker snickered.

Back at base

"Ratchet?.." a calm worried voice of an autobot commander called.

"I don't know yet Optimus but I did find the problem" Ratchet said looking at a screen.

"What is troubling our sparkling?" The prime asked walking towards the screen to get a look at it.

"seems that some how dark energon has been coursing through his tiny body for a couple weeks and I haven't found it Intel now" the medic said throwing his look to the ground.

"Megatron!" Optimus snapped.

"yes it seems from that gash wound he put in Bumblebee was and opening to place the dark stuff within Bumblebee" Ratchet said reading some diagnostics.

"how do we rid of the dark energon Ratchet?" Prowl asked walking over to the commander and CMO.

"very difficultly" Ratchet said shaking his head.

"I figured but how so difficult?" Wheeljack also walked over and asked.

"Difficult in a way that he's so tiny the slightest thing that could go wrong would offline him within seconds" Ratchet said in the most worried voice anyone's heard in a while.

The room went completely silent while the bots in the room had one look on their faceplates, Bumblebee squeaked and chirped trying to communicate with the bots in the room, the bots looked up to see the very weak but cheerful sparkling looking at them from where he lay on the medical berth.

"Aw Bee…" Jazz cooed and rubbed the sparklings helm.

Everyone in the room seemed to get a slight but warming smile on their faceplates at the sparkling that still had enough strength to purr and click.

"he's a strong one" Wheeljack said with a smile and watched the sparkling roll very slowly onto his stomach.

"whoa there Bee let's not be rolling around now, you're very unstable and a lot of movement can easily let the dark energon flow through your entire system" Ratchet explained to the sparkling that got placed back onto his back.

"yeah think he's gonna understand a word you said doc bot?" Jazz asked with a hint of laughter.

"No I know he won't but it doesn't hurt to try!" Ratchet snapped at Jazz and focused back onto the tools he was preparing.

"So Ratchet did you figure out away to get the dark stuff out yet?" Bulkhead asked the medic.

"Yes I was thinking a transfusion" Ratchet said as he grabbed his tools and started to attach some to Bumblebee's tiny frame.

"Ok so let's do it" Arcee eagerly agreed.

"Yeah!" Wheeljack and Bulkhead both agreed, as Jazz and hound nodded their heads.

"yeah as simple as it sounds I need certain types of energon" Ratchet said as he finished up hooking some odd looking tools to Bumblebee.

"What wait certain type..sss?" Sideswipe asked as him and his brother and a spy came in the med bay.

"Yes certain types!" The medic hissed and rolled his optics.

"Well what kind of certain types Ratchet!" an annoyed femme snapped.

"very deep blue concentrated type very strong types of energon" the medic said.

"well I know Optimus no questions asked has one of the types of energon I need, I just don't know who has the other type, so you guys get your little ass's over here so I can scan you" Ratchet waved the bots that were all standing in a daze over to his med bay.

"allrighty then" the twins said rolling over as the other bots quickly followed.

"nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, no…" Ratchet said shaking his head as he scanned all the bots in the room.

"DAMMIT NONE OF YOU HAVE THE SECOND TYPE!" Ratchet cursed very frustrated with himself.

"Hey what bout me…." a voice spoke up from the corner of the room.

"Mirage I forgot about you come here!" Ratchet said as he eagerly waved the spy over.

"Yeah I get that a lot…." Mirage said quietly as he walked over to Ratchet and got scanned by the medic.

"PERFECT!" the medic happily shouted as every bot in the room jumped.

"Ha ha you shoulda saw your face Prowl!" the twins pointed and laughed at Prowl who just rolled his optics.

"Oh shut up you two" Ratched scoffed at the twins as he drained some energon out of both Optimus and Mirage.

"Yeah what ever" The twins smirked crossing their arms and standing next to Wheeljack.

"you've been told…" Wheeljack teased the twins.

"Oh shut up" Sunstreaker said not at all pleased.

"Ok done" Ratchet said as he finished attaching the container of Mirage and Optimus's energon to the machine he had hooked up to Bee.

"Now what?" Wheeljack asked.

"Well I can tell you some good and bad news about Bumblebee's condition or you can go scout the land with Bulkhead and Jazz" Ratchet irritated at Wheeljack.

"I can't deal with any more of your medical stuff I'm going with Bulk and Jazz" Wheeljack said transforming and driving out the door with his friends.

"I would like to here about the condition if you'd please Ratchet" Optimus spoke up to his medic.

"Oh of course Optimus" The medic answered to his leader.

"well he will recover but he will not fully develop and his motor skills how ever are not going to be back to normal he's going to have a hard time moving around his motor functions have been fried by the dark energon and to replace it would be very risky I would possibly ruin his motor skills permanently" Ratchet explained with a sad gaze.

"So what your saying is he's royally screwed and will never be able to move fully functional" Sideswipe blurted out.

"No!, how ever when he gets older I will find an easier way to fix it because it will be easer to fix when he's at least developed to what it will let him" Ratchet explained a little happier.

"Good to here there's some hope for the little guy" Sideswipe smiled.

"yeah.." Ratchet smiled at Bumblebee that was in a peaceful recharge.

"It's lucky you caught the dark energon before it ate his processor whole" Sunstreaker said happily.

"Yeah it's to bad the dark energon claimed parts of his processor" Ratchet said with a little depression in his tone.

"Ratchet you did well and we are very grateful to have such a wonderful hard working medic like yourself that will stop at nothing to repair his patients, and we thank you for that" Optimus said placing a gentle hand on his medics shoulder and giving him a smile.

"We certainly do" Prowl smiled at Ratchet, Arcee and Mirage nodded in agreement as the twins both gave a thumbs up and a smile, Ratchet smiled and laughed at the twins.

Nemesis

"So the medic was able to save the sparkling oh well the sparkling is still ruined and will never become the great soldier he's supposed to become" Megatron snickered to himself as Soundwave just stood there and listened to his masters words.

"Lord Megatron your guest has arrived" Starscream said in a low growling tone.

"Uh welcome aboard Shockwave" Megatron waved his assassin in.

The dark one eyed con walked in ready to listen to Megatron's words.

"The autobots have seemed to have gotten some reinforcements and so I decided that I shall call my strongest con for my reinforcements and how magnificent it is that you are here you and I are going to have some fun stirring up the auto bots" Megatron laughed evilly.

Soundwave left the room as Starscream waved him out telling him to go do monitor duty,

Soundwave tried desperately to make sense of what Megatron said something about a sparkling something in his processor was sparking every time Megatron mentioned something about Primes sparkling.


	7. Recovery love and time

A few weeks later

"a there he's free to go" Ratchet handing Bumblebee to a very happy sister.

"aw look at you are you all better?" Arcee cooed as she took the sparkling and hugged him.

"Bee aw better cee!" Bee excitedly chirped as he glowed with energy and excitement.

"we go find twins cee?" Bee buzzed happily.

"Yeah go beat them up for me Bee" Ratchet laughed.

"Yeah ok lets go find those trouble makers" Arcee giggled and bounced out of the main room and outside to see the twins preparing something for the bots in the distance.

"What are they up to…" Arcee asked herself.

"Cee down!" Bee whistled and squirmed.

"aw Bee how about I just carry you for now" Arcee said getting a better grip on the squirming sparkling.

"No cee Bee aw better member!" Bee squealed squirming harder.

"Yeah I remember but we are already at the twins now I will put you down" she said placing Bee between the twins that were fooling around with something on the ground.

Bee took a step towards the golden twin, as he took that step his leg gave out and Bee collapsed onto his face right into the dirt.

"Oh Bee you alright that was quite the dive you took!" Sideswipe asked as he picked up the fallen sparkling that was clicking at his legs.

"Arcee why didn't you carry him?" Sunstreaker snapped at the femme.

"I was but he kept on squirming around!" Arcee snapped back at the mech.

"Yeah well the doc bot said…"

"I know what he said!" Arcee snapped as she took the sparkling from Sideswipe and walked away.

"Humph must be her time of the cycle or something" Sideswipe shrugged and pushed a button and n the distance five bots got caked in a sticky substance.

"What the hell!" The bots screamed in the distance and turned to see the twins having a laugh attack.

"BOY'S!" Prowl screamed.

"Oh crap!" The twins quickly transformed and hightailed it out of there.

"Hi Arcee…" A voice said in the hallway as Arcee stormed past the voice towards her room with Bee in her arms.

"huh what?" Arcee turned to have Mirage right in front of her.

"Oh geez don't do that!" Arcee snapped as she jumped when seeing the red bot.

"Say hi I'm sorry…." Mirage said apologetically and turned his head away.

"No I'm sorry I snapped at you the twins pissed me off that's all" Arcee said her being the apologetic one now.

"it's ok" Mirage perked up a little.

"So I see you're busy with Bee huh?" Mirage said as he poked the sparklings ticklish spot.

"Oh yeah I was about to give him to his father" Arcee giggled as she watched Bumblebee laugh.

"so are you…uh…" Mirage stuttered.

"I'll take Bee off your servos" Prime said with a giant smile and took the sparkling.

"Oh sure" Arcee said watching the prime smile at the spy and femme.

"Did I interrupt something?" Prime asked with a giant smile.

"uuuuuuuuuh….." Mirage stood there rubbing the back of his helm.

The prime smiled and tried to hold in his giggles, when the twins rolled into the hallway, Mirage rolled his optics at the twins as they rolled up to the the bots and the sparkling that were in the hall.

"Hey there Bee, can I see him?" Sideswipe asked the prime that was holding the sparkling.

"Oh sure here you go" Optimus said handing the sparkling to the silver twin.

"hey there Bee….can you do something for me?" The silver twin asked the sparkling that nodded, and listened to what the twin told him.

"MIRWAGE WOVES CEE!" Bumblebee yelled through beeps as it echoed through the hall and in through the base.

The prime just roared with laughter and the twins did the same, as Mirage went totally invisible, and Arcee threw a very angry and embarrassed look at the sparkling and the twins, even Ratchet could be heard laughing from the med bay along with two green bots Prowl, Wheeljack, and Jazz.

"I'm sorry Arcee Mirage" Prime said as he shoed the twins away as he followed them into the main room.

"Obviously your better since you have the strength to yell that huh?" Ratchet laughed poking the sparkling that giggled and grabbed his finger and chirped and gurgled at it.

"Aw isn't he just the cutest lil sparkling" Jazz cooed smiling warmly at the scene.

Sideswipe nodded and placed the sparkling on the ground, Bumblebee pushed himself up halfway and fell flat on his stomach.

"ouchie!" Bumblebee buzzed, Ratchet watched his struggles and gave a guilty gaze to him, Optimus saw the gaze and placed a gentle hand on the medics shoulder "you did what you could old friend the only thing that matters is that he's alive" the prime said reassuringly.

"Yeah… I know I just wished I would have found it when I patched up the gash wound I was so foolish as to not check" The medic said shaking his head as he watched the sparklings struggles as he pushed the servos that tried to help him away.

"You put your best effort into it Ratchet and he's alive don't beat youself up about it please" The prime smiled as he gave the medic a warm squeeze on the shoulder and walked toward the sparkling that was getting very moody.

"Come on Bee let us help you" Sideswipe whined as he gently grabbed the sparkling arm to pull him up to his feet.

"No me walk on own!" a frustrated little sparkling buzzed pulling his arm away from the silver twin that shook his head.

"Alright Bee settle down let Sideswipe help you" Optimus said as he leaned down on the floor to be face to face with the tiny moody sparkling.

Bee turned away and pouted being rebellious to his father.

"Aw come on Bee let big brother help you up please?" Sideswipe asked the sparkling that pouted.

Bee crawled slowly over to the golden twin and leaned against the twins tire.

"Aw hi Bee" Sunstreaker smiled.

"Up sunny?" Bee asked with a big watery optics.

"Of course" Sunny said as he plucked the sparkling off the floor and into his arms.

"I feel loved" Sideswipe said as he got up off the floor and crossed his arms.

The prime smiled and laughed at the sparkling that teasingly buzzed and clicked at the silver twin.

"Little traitor" Sideswipe said as he rolled and threw himself onto the couch.

"So you were saying something?" Arcee asked the bot with an Italian accent that looked very embarrassed.

"uuuuh….yeah…." Mirage said quietly.

"you want to….uh…go….on….a….drive….with….me?…" The spy stuttered out dying of embarrassment.

"Aw of course I will Mirage" Arcee with a flattered smile.

"great ok!" Mirage brightened up

"So what time?" Arcee asked smiling at the spy's joy.

"Yeah that's right" Mirage said cheerfully.

"what?" Arcee said with a confused look.

"Oh.. I meant sunset sorry…." Mirage quickly went back to embarrassed.

"Ok that's a wonderful time….. Your so cute when your shy" Arcee said walking into her room.

"OH MIRAGE MADE THE MOVE OOOOOOOOOH!" Sideswipe said as he over heard the two in the hall.

"Huh what!…. No…. Shut up!" Mirage said as all optics turned to him, quickly turned invisible and hid in the corner he likes to sit in.

"Aw… Sideswipe leave him alone!" Prowl said as he was still cleaning the sticky substance off of himself.

"Yeah yeah what ever" Sideswipe waved Prowl off and stretched himself taking over the entire couch.

"Hey move over jackass!" Sunstreaker obnoxiously said as he sat on his brothers legs.

"Hey ow get off me fat ass!" Sidswipe yelped moving his legs up.

"Ha ha ha" Sunstreaker just laughed at his brother as he struggled.

"If you didn't have Bee rith now I'd beat the shi.." Sideswipe angrily said to his brother but was interrupted as both him and his brother got smacked by a wrench.

"Stop swearing you get off of him and you move over!" an irritated medic yelled at the idiotic twins.

"The twins quickly scooted over on the couch they moved so fast it mad Bumblebee motion sick.

"Da…" Bee limp and motion sick chirped out.

"Yes Bumblebee?" the prime smiled at the sparkling.

"me dizzy" Bumblebee whistled to his smiling father.

"Aw Bee come here" the prime laughed with the bots in the room and took the sparkling from the golden twin.

Bee squealed happily as his father took him in his arms, then a bot caught his attention and as it walked towards the door and waited.

"What you looking at Bee?" the prime asked wondering why his sparkling was staring at the door, as Arcee walked past them and gave a smile to Bee who wasn't paying attention.

"Has anyone seen Mirage?" Arcee asked the bots in the main room.

"Cee Mirwage Mirwage!" Bee buzzed as he pointed towards the door, as the red bot appeared.

"Oh… thank you Bee" Arcee smiled and walked towards the door and transformerd and drove of with the red Ferrari.

"Where are those two going?" Prowl asked raising an optic ridge.

"Dude he's going on a drive with her" Sunstreaker said with a tone like he was talking to an idiot.

"where?" Prowl asked as the Wheeljack and Jazz shook their heads and Bulkhead face palmed.

"Their on a date!…. Smartass.." Sideswipe yelled at Prowl.

"Hey watch your mouth you!" Prowl barked and Hound nodded in agreement.

"What ever… hey come on Sunny let's go bug Mirage and Arcee" Sideswipe said driving off as his twin followed.

"Boy's leave the…" Prowl started to shout.

"Oh leave them at least their out of the base" Ratchet waved Prowl off.

"Da Bee down?" Bee asked staring at Optimus.

"Uh it's almost time for your recharge how bout some energon?" The prime quickly made up an excuse.

Bee chirped and clapped happily hearing he was going to get fed, Prime smiled as Ratchet prepared his bottle for him.

"Aw look at him he must be hungry eh?" Jazz laughed at the chattering sparkling.

"Ha he sure is" Wheeljack agreed giving Bee a warm smile, as Bee continued to down the low grade.

"wow he's hungry" Hound said watching Bumblebee gulp down his energon.

"Yeah wow look at squeaky go" Bulkhead cheered.

"Well he's getting bigger so he's eating a lot more" Ratchet mentioned to the audience of bots.

"yeah that's true" Optimus agreed as he watched the sparkling finish the entire bottle this time.

Later in the base while Bee is asleep

"You guys are assholes!" Arcee shouted at the twins and stormed straight into her room she was followed by a clear silhouette.

"Ha ha you think she's pissed" the twins giggled.

"You guy's are a couple of assholes we told you to leave them be" Prowl scoffed at the twins.

"yeah we where only havin fun" Sideswipe whined.

"Don't whine now go away!" Ratchet snapped.

"Guess it's his time of the cycle…whoa!" Sideswipe said as he dodged a flying wrench.

"Ok we're going we're going!" The twins whimpered as they skated into their room.

The next morning

Optimus was relaxing on the couch with Wheeljack when he heard a small thump, Optimus perked up when he heard a small cry coming from his room, Optimus and Wheeljack hightailed it into his room and saw Bumblebee on his face on the ground.

"What were you doing!" The prime asked shocked as he scooped up the crying sparkling.

"Me wake up n uw no dare me know uw in woom wit watchet n me wanned to see uw so me cwawl of bird n go to uw but wegs no work!" the upset sparkling wailed.

"You think we should just tell him?" Wheeljack asked the leader that had a guilty look on

"Yes I think that would be best" Optimus said as he walked past his soldier and into the med bay.

"Yeah I mean if he understands" Wheeljack said as he followed the prime.

"What's wrong sparkling?" Ratchet cooed as he looked up at his leader.

"What something troubling you both" Ratchet asked seeing the look on the primes faceplates.

"We need to tell him why his legs aren't working very well" The prime said, Wheeljack nodded in agreement.

"He wont understand!… don't bother to tell him if he asks than tell him!" the medic snapped.

"Bumblebee your legs didn't work because you just woke from recharge so their tired to" Ratchet lied to the sparkling.

"There problem solved" Ratchet said as he turned back to his work.

"oooh…" Bee Buzzed uncertain that he believed the medic because he remembers when Arcee took him outside to see the twins his legs didn't work then either.

"Me and Mirage are going on patrol" Arcee told the crew as she walked past with the Ferrari.

"oh yeah sure" Wheeljack said sarcastically as he rolled his optics.

"I'm going to kick you where you will bee on your knees crying!" Arcee warned as she walked towards the door where two speeding stingrays came rushing in.

"what's with you two?" Mirage asked as the two transformed.

"we were bugging some cons at the mines and there he was one scary ass looking decepticon!" Sideswipe whimpered.

"what decepticon?" Optimus asked.

"Shockwave!" The twins yelped.

"Shockwave!…" Mirage growled.

"What! The decepticon assassin!" Prowl freaked.

"Yes the decepticon assassin….." Mirage growled.

"You have a history?" Arcee asked tugging on Mirage's servo.

"Yes…but that doesn't matter" Mirage growled unhappy to be asked the question.

"He's the strongest next to Megatron!" Ratchet also started to panic.

"I've heard terrible stories about Shockwave" Hound said with panic in his voice.

The room went silent as everybody tried to cope with the information they just got.

"Bee kick con butt!" Bee chirped throwing punches in the air.

"Ha ha not this one Bee" Sideswipe chuckled.

"well the decepticon have been quite so let's not try and feed the already growing fire and see how it goes" The prime finally spoke.

"Yeah maybe he's here on vacation" Jazz scoffed.

Later while everyone but Ratchet and a sparkling were out on patrol

Ratchet was relaxing on the couch with Bumblebee.

"Watchet?" Bee Buzzed the medics name.

"yes Bee?" Ratchet answered looking at the sparkling in his arms.

"why me legs no work?" Bee asked the medic with watery optics.

Ratchet sighed and prepared himself for his answer to the sparkling.

"You remember when you weren't feeling well?" Ratchet asked the tiny sparkling.

"uhuh" Bee nodded.

"Well….. You see what made you sick is now gone out f your body but it has left some damage to you…" Ratchet managed to get the words out.

"wat kinda dawmage watchet?" Bee tilted his head.

"damage as in you won't be able to walk and move properly and you wont develop properly meaning you will be shorter than Arcee" Ratchet explained to the sparkling that understood completely.

"so me not gonna wawk or be big?" Bee let out a watery buzzed and snuggled into ratchet stomach and letting tears drip down his faceplate.

"Yes sparkling…. I'm sorry…"Ratchet hugged the sparkling sympathetically.

"Hey we're back!" Wheeljack and Bulkhead yelled from the door.

"You guys are back early what happened?" the medic asked getting off the couch.

"Someone decided he didn't need energon he had enough fuel" Wheeljack rolled his optics as Sideswipe rolled in with the rest of the crew.

"Shut up" Sideswipe said rolling past them.

"forget what happened to us why's the sparkling crying Ratch?" Bulkhead asked concerned as Optimus followed him over to Ratchet.

"I told him" Ratchet said wiping the tears from Bumblebee's faceplate.

"Oh…I'm guessing he didn't take it very well" Wheeljack said watching the medic wipe the tears.

"No he took it well he just let some tears escape that's all" Ratchet said defending the sparkling.

"So besides this idiot not fuelling himself how did the patrol go?" Ratchet asked as he gave Sideswipe some energon.

"It went well still no info on the cons" Jazz spoke up.

"Yes but the less activity the more I worry" Prowl said in a worried tone.

"I agree friend I agree" Optimus said shaking his head.

15 years later

"Cee I can…"

"You can what?" Arcee poked Bee

"Ok I need your help up…" Bee buzzed unpleased he needed help he thought he'd finally be old enough to do things on his own but apparently he's stuck having help 24/7.

"Aw Bee don't be so down I'll leave you alone as soon as you get to your destination" Arcee smiled.

"uhuh…" Bee buzzed sadly as Arcee picked him up out of his berth and onto his wobbly legs.

"there see was that so hard?" Arcee smiled at the young mech.

"yessss…" Bee whined.

"oh I know but your going to be ok you'll see" Arcee said as she helped Bumblebee walk out into the main room.

"Good morning Bee" Ratchet cheerfully greeted.

Bee waved to him and threw himself on the couch.

"Arcee prime needs back up go I've got the bridge for you already" Ratchet said pointing to the bridge.

"Ok! You going to be ok Bee?" Arcee asked walking backwards towards the bridge.

"Oh yes he'll be fine I'm here" Ratchet reassured her and watched her nod her head and run threw the bridge.

"Allright it's just you and me kid" Ratchet said walking over to Bumblebee who had a sad gaze on his face as he watched the bridge disappear.

"yeah that's how it usually is" Bee buzzed and turned his gaze to the floor.

"what I'm no fun?" Ratchet said sarcastically.

"I should be out there in the field helping dad!" Bee whistled.

"No you shouldn't not at this age kid" Ratchet corrected the young mech.

"well I should be out having races and pulling pranks with the twins instead of always being stuck on my berth!" Bumblebee started to tear up he was getting to overly excited.

"Ok kid cool down I understand but you can't help it Bumblebee you have a disability"

"Yeah one to many disabilities I'm so useless I'm just an extra weight on you guys I'm just another thing that you guys have to worry about and tend to every minute of the day!" Bee bursted into tears.

"Bumblebee don't say that we don't think your useless your very strong and we care about you know matter how many disabilities you have!" Ratchet snapped.

"Ratchet I'm supposed to be out on the field and I'm supposed to be taller than Arcee not the height of a stop sign! I'm nothing My dads a prime and I'm just his useless berthridden son" Bee sadly buzzed watery buzzes, as prime walked through the bridge with his autobots.


	8. Wavelegs

Hearing the words Optimus quickly ran over to his crying son and leaned down in front of the tiny young mech.

"Bumblebee why would you say something like that?" The prime asked surprised to even hear the words.

"Cause that's all I am I can't do anything your so great and strong and I'm your weak and useless son…" Bee buzzed between sobs.

"No your not I'm great and strong because I have the support of my family" the prime said pulling his son close to his chest.

"What?" Bee stared at the prime with tear filled optics.

"Our team our family I couldn't be great with out you guys we all somehow keep each other going" the prime smiled as he looked at his team.

"yeah…. But what am I supposed to be?" Bee questioned hoping for a good answer.

"What do you mean?" the prime wondered.

"Well the twins bulk and Wheeljack our the top warriors Jazz and Arcee are great field marshals Hound and prowl are great at making quick battle plans and Mirage is a great spy and Ratchet can fix anything!" Bee listed off everything about the team.

"And what am I?" Bee buzzed.

"your our soon to be scout" the prime said to his ranting son.

"How soon?" Bee asked a little happier.

"Well I was going to tell you I can probably give you some better mobility but you decided to blow up" Ratchet started to rant sarcastically.

"Sorry Ratch so when can you dod that!" Bee questioned excitedly.

"Anytime now if you bots move the hell out of the way!" Ratchet yelled at the bots in the crowded room, and watched them scatter.

Bee giggled at the scattering bots as Ratchet picked him up and placed him on the medical berth.

"Alright I'm going to put you out ok?" Ratchet told the young mech that nodded and drifted into a deep recharge.

"How long will it take?" Jazz asked the medic that was picking at the small mechs processor.

"Not to long" The medic answered concentrated on the processor.

"How will the recovery come?" Optimus asked the hard working CMO.

"well it'll be like teaching him how to again but it will be faster" Ratchet said as he pulled fried dark micro chips out of Bumblebee's processor.

"The mobility will be better but he can only walk around for so long I am not able to fully make his mobility functional" Ratchet said as he closed up the opening he made on the young mechs helm.

"That's alright as long as he can walk somewhat I'm sure he'll appreciate it" Arcee said happily as she leaned against a red mech.

"Yeah I know he's a pretty forgiving sparkling….. I meant young mech" Ratchet corrected himself.

"So when's he gonna come to we haz to show him all our tricks" the twins excitedly asked as they jumped up and down with giant smiles.

"Pretty soon" Ratchet couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the bubbly twins.

"I didn't put him out for to long so he should be coming out of recharge anytime now" Ratchet said watching the tiny mech awake from recharge.

"how are you feeling?" Ratchet asked as Bees optics flickered on and off.

"What did you do Ratch I feel like I'm going offline" Bee burly buzzed out slipping into a permanent recharge.

"WHAT!" Ratchet panicked all the bots in the room followed Ratchets panick.

"Ha ha I got you guys good!" Bee beeped through laughs.

"THAT WAAS NOT FUNNY!" Ratchet freaked on him and whacked him with his wrench.

"Ow hey…" Bee whined rubbing his hem.

"Ha ha that was a good one" the twins encouraged him.

"Hey don't encourage him!" Ratchet snapped.

"I'm feeling fine especially since I can feel my legs!" Bee cheerfully beeped.

"yes I'm glad your happy but you should know that your legs will only work for so long so don't forget to take it easy and take breaks!" Ratchet explained to the young mech who nodded to every word.

"are you listening to me!" Ratchet snapped at Bumblebee that was watching the twins.

"Aw come on doc bot we'll take care of him!" the twins said waving Bee over to them.

"Oh yeah is that so?" Ratchet scoffed turning to the twins.

"Yeah we were listening to you go on saying his legs only work so long he needs to take it easy and take breaks" the twins said as they walked towards Bee and helped him walk to the door.

"Wow you guys were listening is there some odd planet alignment today?" Ratchet asked watching the three go outside the door.

"they better take care of him" Ratchet said going to clean up his tools.

"Ratchet I'm sure they will" Prime smiled.

"Hey wait up!" Bumblebee hobbled behind the skating twins.

"aw we're sorry Bee here let us help you" Sideswipe skated back to him.

"Yeah her take this foot take a step yeah just like that now take your other foot and take a step there you got it one foot after the other and you got it!" the twins encouraged the tiny young mech, that started to walk and buzzed happily as he walked.

"Yeah!" the twins cheered and high-fived.

"Aw they can be really helpful when they get the chance huh?" Arcee said standing on top of the cliff side on the roof of the Autobot base.

"Yeah I agree" an accent came from beside her.

"I'm glad Bee's finally walking around I hate seeing him depressed" Arcee added.

"Yeah after 15 years he finally gets to walk" Mirage said, pulling Arcee into his side watching the twins skate around the walking Bee.

"So what we gonna do Sides n Sunny?" Bee bubbly buzzed.

"Well we were going to go to a decepticon mine and bug the crap outta them but I don't think it would be to safe for us to take you there when your still figuring out your new legs" Sunstreaker explained to the young mech.

"aw come on I wanna go fight cons to I'm going to be out in the field with you guys now" Bee told the twins.

"Yeah….true but I don't feel like knowing what the wrath of a prime could do if we did take you n you got hurt" Sideswipe shivered.

"yeah we'll take you once you get the hang of your legs n you get out in the field we promise" The twins nodded there heads at Bee.

"You promise?" Bee asked.

"We promise" the twins said skating backwards.

"we should take you back to base to show the bots there how good you can walk what you think?" Sideswipe said trying to change the subject.

"yeah!" Bee cheered and followed the twins to the base.

"Hey guys look at this guy" the twins said as they stood on each side of the doorway, as the bots in the room all turned to see a happy young mech proudly walk in.

"Well look at that you just get out of recharge and your up and walking around.

"Yep I sure am Ratch thank you!" Bee excitedly beeped and hugged the medic.

"your welcome kid" Ratchet smiled and guided the limp young mech to the couch beside his father.

"Now rest, your legs are getting tired" Ratchet said as he placed Bee on the couch and patted him on the head and walked off to his lab.

"Hey there you!" Prime cooed pulling the small mech fully onto the couch and tickling him.

"Nn…nn…no….da…..da…dad st…st…stop!" Bee giggled madly, trying to beep out the words as he kicked at his dads strong chest that did little to repeal the prime.

"Oh you think you can kick me away do you!" The prime blew on Bee's stomach making the young laugh harder making the tiny mech's cooling system turn on.

"Ok…ok…you win!" Bee beeped desperately trying to catch his breath.

"For now" the prime smiled at his son that lay weak on the couch beside him.

Ratchet rolled his optics but had a giant smile on, as he missed hearing Bumblebee's giggles.

"He got you good didn't he squeaky?" Bulkhead asked walking into the room with Wheeljack and jazz.

"y..ye…yeah.." Bee finally got a breath.

"I don't think I got him good enough!" Prime tickled Bee's doorwings.

"awash" Bee screeched as he was tortured.

"Prime stop torturing the poor little guy" Arcee smiled walking over to the father and son on the couch.

"let him cool off" Arcee laughed pulling Bee back up into a sitting position on the couch.

"Thanks for the help Cee" Bee buzzed happily and swung his legs that didn't come close to touching the floor.

"No problem Bee" Arcee smiled and walked back over to Mirage.

"are my legs rested now Ratch?" Bee beeped ready to hop off the couch and walk around the desert with the twins Wheeljack, Jazz, and Bulkhead.

"Yes your free to go just don't push yourself to far!" Ratchet called after Bee, as he followed the twins out.

"I won't bye dad, Cee, Ratch, Mirwage, Houn, and Prow" Bee buzzed back and waved to them.

"You take care of him and let him rest when he gets tired ok!" Ratchet sternly said to Bulkhead, Jazz, and Wheeljack that were halfway through the door.

"Don't worry doc bot we got him covered" Jazz said as he followed the bigger bots out of the base.

"Good" Ratchet nodded and walked back to his med bay.

"I love how Bee still calls us by are pet names it's so cute" Arcee giggled.

"Yeah that's because that's all his processor can compute" Ratchet explained.

"Even if that's the reason why it's still adorable" Arcee cheerfully corrected Ratchet.

"Yeah" Prime said with a smile.

"I'm happy he's up and out enjoying hanging with the twins" Optimus joyfully said to the bots that walked in the middle of the room.

"Yeah the only thing I don't look forward to is the pranks that are soon to come from him, he's enough of a trouble maker now!" Ratchet complained as the bots in the room chuckled at his comment.

"agh right…" Prowl sighed.

"those twins are nothing but trouble" Prowl complained.

"That is not true" Mirage actually spoke up for once.

"wha…ok how so?" Prowl asked surprised to hear the spy speak clear and loud.

"well they are very caring and are very smart and inventive" Mirage said answering a shocked Prowl.

"Inventive yes caring maybe smart no!" Ratchet added to Mirages explanation.

"why would you say that!" Mirage snapped.

"Can you say that again?" Ratchet asked not understanding the bots words with his heavy accent.

Mirage gave a blank angry look at the medic.

"What when you get angry or excited you speak fast and it's hard to understand you" Ratchet snapped at the red mech.

"I said why would you say that…" Mirage calmed down.

"Because I know you and Jazz hung out with the twins on cybetron in that abandoned warehouse causing trouble and pulling pranks" Ratchet explained as Arcee and prime giggled at Ratchets fury.

"yeah and!" Mirage spoke faster.

"Well at least you settled down a bit the twins haven't changed one bit" Ratchet scoffed.

"Yeah so they're awesome, live life and don't dawn on the bad things that go on" Mirage defended his friends.

"that was your motto wasn't it?" Hound joined in the conversation.

"Yes… how'd you know?" Mirage suspiciously asked Hound.

"Because you used to yell it at everyone who got angry at you guy's and that one time was me" Hound laughed.

"oh… sorry bout that…" Mirage hunched over a bit.

"Don't be sorry" Hound laughed.

"It's great advice to give" Optimus joined in the happy conversation.

Outside with the lively one's

"Hey Sideswipe catch!" Bulkhead shouted as he threw a boulder at the silver mech.

"Holy crap!" Sideswipe slid back as he caught the boulder.

"Here Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe threw to his twin.

"Thanks hey Jack heads up!" Sunstreaker tossed the boulder to Wheeljack.

"Hey Jazz heads!" Wheeljack threw the boulder to Jazz who burly had a chance to cath the boulder.

"Geez man give the bot the warning when you toss the boulder not after!" Jazz laughed with the others.

"Jazz pass it to me!" Bee beeped jumping up and down.

"uuuh sure Bee here yeah go" Jazz said tossing the boulder that, Bumblebee had second thoughts about seeing the boulder was much bigger than him.

"oof!" Bee was tackled out of the way by a red blur.

Bee switched his optics back on to take a look at who saved him from becoming sheet metal.

"I think that might be a little to much for you to handle" a familiar bots accent came through to Bee's audio receptors as he was picked up off the desert floor.

"yeah… thanks Mirwage…" Bee whistled a little embarrassed.

"What brings you here my red friend?" Jazz asked as he walked over and picked the boulder up.

"well I the bots were starting a conversation with me and a didn't like that fact so I came out to hang with you crazy mechs" Mirage explained.

"Good enough excuse for me you never liked those big annoying conversations anyway!" Sideswipe grabbed the boulder from Jazz and quickly tossed it to Mirage.

"Hey a little warning would be nice?" Mirage tossed the rock back to the silver twin that had a giant grin.

"of course sorry I forgot" Sideswipe tossed the rock at his brother who got the impact of the rock in his stomach.

"Ow you ass!" Sunstreaker tackled his brother and started a full out brawl, Sideswipe quickly escaped his brothers grip and started skating down the canyon, as the bots that were with him laughed hard and gave chase to the two brothers.

"Ha good luck trying to catch me Sunshine I'm faster!" Sideswipe teased.

"Hey don't call me that!" Sunstreaker dangerously caught up to his brother.

Bee was at the front with the twins but quickly started to fall behind the bots that were much bigger than him, and eventually his legs gave out and made him slide a good distance on the dry desert floor.

Mirage jumped in front of the twins that quickly skated around him dodging him easily, Mirage got a good site from behind the other charging bots, of a downed youngling.

"Hey guys!" Mirage quickly called as he ran back to be who was trying to get back onto his feet.

"Hey Bee you alright?" Mirage said helping the young mech to his feet.

Bumblebee had no feeling in his legs what so ever as he fell to his knees as soon as Mirage let him go, Mirage quickly knelt down to be level with the youngling.

"are you alright?" Mirage asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah my legs just need a rest that's all" Bee beeped as he leaned back and sat on the ground.

"Hey everything ok?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker quickly skated up to the two on the ground.

"Yep just taking a break" Mirage answered the concerned twins.

"oh ok" the twins settled down.

"Hey everything ok?" Jazz asked as he and two others came over.

"Bee just needed a break that's all" Sunstreaker answered the three that jogged over.

"Oh… why din't ya tell us you needed a break Bee?" Jazz asked the youngling on the ground.

"I was having to much fun!" Bee whired happily.

"Aw Bee your such a good lil mech" Jazz cheerfully laughed.

The twins transformed into their alt forms and revved their engines.

"How bout a race?" the twins both suggested.

"I'm in!" Bee quickly said transforming he knew this canyon from the inside out.

"Alright!" the other quickly transformed.

"the finish is at the boulder arch at the end of the canyon" Jazz said revving his engine.

"Ok go!" Sideswipe shouted doing a burnout.

And they were off the sound of engines roaring down the canyon echoed off the canyon walls.

"You sure you have enough energon Sideswipe!" Mirage teased.

"You sure you still have racing still in ya?" Sideswipe teased back as he pulled ahead, but was quickly passed by a red blur, Bee turned down into another road knowing it was a shortcut and he could easily pass the older mechs, BANG!

Bee quickly came to a halt as his front end hit something, Bumblebee quickly reversed to so what he hit, Bee Transformed and walked backwards and tripped over his own foot since he didn't know walking backwards very well, the object that he hit watched his every move as he sat on the desert floor.

"uuuh s…sorry I didn't mean to hit you…." Bee beeped sincerely to the con.

The faceless con didn't say a word he walked straight up the Bee and leaned down staring into the younglings icy blue optics.

*I think I know you…* Bumblebee jumped at hearing a voice echo through his head.

"y…you…do…" Bee beeped quizzically as he felt the con wasn't going to hurt him, actually he kind of recognized the con.

"You seem familiar…" Bee told the faceless con.

*maybe we know each other who are you?* the faceless con asked

"I'm Bu…." Bumblebee was cut off by a plasma shot hitting the con in the chest and making him fly away.

"mblebee…" Bee finished beeping as a large green mech followed by five others approached him.

"Bee are you alright!"

"Did that con hurt you?"

"I swear if he touched you he's not going to see the light of day!" Sideswipe threatened.

"That's right" his brother agreed.

"No I'm fine…" Bee beeped to his caretakers.

"Ok good you can never trust one of those cons" Wheeljack added as he and the twins put their swords away.

"we can't but he seemed really nice he didn't even hit me or yell at me" Bee buzzed as he was placed back onto his feet.

"That's weird" Jazz said wondering off into a cloud of thoughts.

"What con was it I didn't get a really good look" Wheeljack asked.

"I don't know" Bumblebee whistled as he shrugged.

"Oh well your safe now let's go home" Sunstreaker whined.

"yeah ok Ratchet can you give us a ground bridge?" Bulkhead asked as the green swirls popped up in front of the group.

"so did you have fun?" Prowl asked the bots that cam through the bridge.

"Yeah!" the group answered.

"you guys are covered in dirt and dust" Hound said walking into the main room.

"Go wash yourself you filthy animals out out out!" Ratchet snapped.

"There's a hose out back and some cleaning supplies go!" Ratchet shoed them out back, except one that escaped.

Bumblebee squeaked as he was picked up and taken out back.

"Oh no you don't if we have to wash up to do you" Wheeljack said holding Bee in place as the twins sprayed each other with the hose than quickly sprayed the squirming youngling in the wreckers servos.

"NO JACK!" Bumblebee clicked as he was scrubbed and sprayed by the bots that were outside.

Bumblebee's chirps and squeals could be heard from inside the base.

"That kid's never going to change" Arcee smiled after she jumped from hearing the younglings squeals.

"nope" Optimus agreed as the soaking mechs walked into the main room.

"GO DRY YOUSELVES OUTSIDE GO!" Ratchet said throwing a bunch of towels at the bots and on the soaked floor.

"Ha ha oops sorry doc" the twins laughed and dried themselves.

"Geez commonsense!" Ratchet scoffed as he handed each of the mechs some energon.

"How come I don't get any?" Bumblebee whined seeing the other mechs drinking energon.

"Because that energon is to strong for your little frame so here" Ratchet said handing him some medium grade energon.

"thanks…" Bee buzzed rolling his optics.

"So what did you crazy bots do?" nothing out of the ordinary just running around and racing" Wheeljack and Jazz explained..

"Well it sounds like you guys had quite a day" Optimus said to the mechs as he walked over to his yawning youngling.

"Yeah we had lots of fun Sides hit Sunny in the stomach with a big rock!" Bee chirped excitedly.

"He did, did he?" Optimus chuckled wiping a piece of mud off of Bumblebee's faceplate.

"Yeah he did" Sunstreaker pointed to the dent on his stomach and whacked his brother.

"Ow!… well imma hit the berth" Sideswipe said hopping off the couch as his brother followed.

"Yeah me to" Jazz Wheeljack, and Bulkhead said walking down the into there rooms.

"we better do the same hey Mirage" Arcee asked knocking on the half recharging red mechs helm.

"uh yeah" He jumped up and walked to their room.

"NIGHT!" Bee waved.

"Yeah I'm going to pack up now to" Ratchet said as he shut off a few lights and watched Hound and prowl enter their rooms.

"Yeah I think we are to" Prime said looking at the recharging youngling under his arm.

"yeah goodnight you two" Ratchet said walking past the prime with the youngling that entered their room.

"Night Ratchet" prime said as he shut his door and placed a very tired youngling on the berth.

"hey dad guess what?" Bee buzzed half in recharge.

"What Bumblebee?" Prime asked in an amused tone.

"I saw Wave today" Bee beeped quietly as he slipped into recharge.

The prime gasped that Bumblebee remembered the con from long ago.

"WAVE IT WAS WAVE!" Bee jumped out of recharge and scared his father to death.


	9. you just got to

"BUMBLEBEE!"

"BEE!"

"LIL BEE?"

"SQUEAKY?"

"HEY BEE?"

"KID!"

Voices of worried Autobots echoed off the walls of the Autobot base.

"no sign of him any where prime!" the twins told Optimus in extremely worried voices.

"where could he have gone I locked the door and he can't reach the controls to the bridge!" Ratchet panicked.

"I know" Prime said in a low worried tone.

"Nope couldn't find him anywhere" Prowl said walking up with four other bots.

"we have to keep searching!" Optimus snapped.

"Optimus we looked everywhere and there's nothing" Arcee snapped back.

"well if we searched every place spot in the base that means he got out somehow!" Ratchet was yelled.

"yeah ok since you locked everything up what didn't you lock up doc bot!" the twins challenged.

"you know what!" Ratchet threatened back getting in the twins faces.

"what you guys yellin bout?" Bee buzzed standing in the middle of the arguing bots.

"We can't seem to find Bumblebee and the twins think it's my fault haven't you been paying attention kid!" Ratchet snapped at Bumblebee.

"no I just got down here" Bee buzzed to the barking medic.

"Well try and get here earlier next time than!" Ratchet snapped turning his attention back to the twins.

"You two are complete!…" Ratchet stoped in the middle of his sentence and looked down to see the tiny youngling waving at him.

"BUMBLEBEE WHAT THE HELL!" Ratchet snapped as everyone that was arguing turned to see the tiny youngling with a happy bright look on his faceplate.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" all the older bots in the room shouted.

"I was up top watching the big energon cookie go down and be replaced with the ball of fire" Bumblebee buzzed and fell weakly against Optimus's leg hugging it.

"Why didn't you wake me and tell me!" Optimus snapped picking the youngling up.

"you're a heavy recharger" Bumblebee giggled.

"Of course" Ratchet rolled optics and threw his arms up.

"You're crazy!" Arcee scoffed to the youngling.

"No!" Bee whined.

"I was joking Bee" Arcee laughed and went to get some energon.

"Dad you can put me down now I think I can walk now…" Bee beeped at his father that finally come out of la la land.

"Oh yeah sorry Bee go get some energon" Optimus told his youngling placing him on the ground and pushing his tiny frame towards the energon stocks.

"I'm going I'm going" Bee chirped bouncing over.

Optimus smiled as a red mech approached him.

"He's quite a servo full huh?" the accent of the spy spoke.

"Yes" Prime let out a quite laugh.

"but at least he's easy to handle to a certain point" Mirage snickered

"Yes he isn't perfect but his flaws never get in his way" Prime said to the spy as they both watching Bumblebee try and reach for his energon.

"Your right nothing gets in his way he will always keep pushing through" Mirage added as he and the prime watched Bee climb up on Wheeljack back and grabbed his energon.

"Hey what are you doing on my back you little psycho" Wheeljack grabbed Bee by his doorwings and was dangling the yongling that was drinking energon.

"I was hungry" Bee chirped to Wheeljack.

"What dos that have to do with the fact you were on my back?" Wheeljack smiled.

"I couldn't reach" Bee whistled.

"Oh ha ha you could have just asked me to get it for you" Wheeljack chuckled.

"But I wanted to get it myself" Bee squirmed trying to free his doorwings from the bigger bots grip.

"Oh ok Bee" Wheeljack placed the squirming youngling back on his feet.

"yep very determined" Optimus laughed.

"For sure" Mirage giggled.

"looks like I'm going to have to put the energon lower we were so used to getting it for him" Ratchet said to the leader and the spy that were giggling.

"No leave it" Mirage told the medic.

"Why?" Ratchet asked very confused at the spy's request.

"Because I like his creativity" Mirage explained to the confused medic.

Ratchet looked at his leader for approval "Just leave don't worry about it Ratchet" Optimus waved the medic off.

"pah what ever" Ratchet walked back to his tools.

"So what we doin today!" Bee buzzed scaring the twins.

"Holy shi… hey Bee" the twins turned quickly seeing the tiny youngling bouncing up and down.

"well uh we were gonna…" the twins stopped talking as soon as the spy approached them.

"you're gonna what?" Bee buzzed not noticing the spy behind him.

"How bout a little training?" The spy suggested as the youngling jumped at the twins and hide behind their legs.

"Yeah how bout that Bee?" the twins asked pushing the frightened youngling out in the open with their tires.

"YEAH!" Bee beeped loudly, scaring the twins and the spy.

"Ok!" they answered happily and headed for the door.

"And where are riffraff going?" Ratchet asked not looking up from his project.

"Hey who are you referring to!" Mirage snapped.

"The twins moron!" Ratchet snapped right back.

"Oh..ok….hey I'm not a moron!" Mirage realized what the medic said, as Bee giggled at Ratchets comments.

"riffraff?…. You're the crazy scientist!" the twins teased the medic.

"Boy's just tell us what your doing than we will happily let you leave" Prowl said coming off the couch.

"We are going into the canyon to train Bee on his battle skills" the twins enthusiastically told the interrogating bots.

"Did you ask Optimus if that was alright with him?" Prowl asked another question.

"why would we need his permission?" Bee asked both confused and a tiny bit angry.

"I can handle myself" Bee added to his question.

"Well it's up to him to decide weather your ready for war or not, and it's my decision to say weather your in good enough condition for battle" Ratchet told the tiny youngling.

"Ratchets right" Optimus said as he walked up to the group hanging around the door.

"But dad I'm perfectly capable of handling myself" Bee defended himself.

"Yes Bumblebee on certain occasions" the prime added.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Bee panicked getting the feeling his father saw him as a helpless disabled youngling.

"It means you will listen to the rules I've set for you which one of them is I don't think I should let you go out into the battle field thinking you can handle cons!" The prime snapped at his youngling.

"Dad I'm perfectly fine the way I am now!" Bumblebee really started to get upset.

"No your not you still have unstable motor skills and that will weaken you" Ratchet added in, as the twins and Mirage stood and watched with Prowl.

"So I'll figure a way to make myself work" Bumblebee explained to the medic.

"No Bumblebee you're not getting the point I worry about you the whole team dos and to have you on the field would be more stress" the prime told the upset youngling.

"you have to many disabilities to even become a soldier let alone a scout!" Optimus snapped at the youngling that backed away.

"You said I was going to be a future scout! that's why if I train now I won't be some useless sparkling standing out in the field!" Bee started yelling through beeps.

"you know what fine go train maybe when you come out of the battle field with us and your injured you'll understand!" the prime snapped throwing his arms up and walked off and out of the room.

Bumblebee stood still with teary optics and a look of worry and disagreement "Bee come lets go train…" Mirage said calmly taking his servo on the yellow younglings back and guiding him out the door.

Later in the canyon

Shots could be heard echoing off the walls of the canyon as a youngling dodged every shot that the larger mechs shot at him.

"No!" Bee collapsed from his legs giving out as a shot grazed his left doorwing.

"Ow!" Bee yelped from the sting of the shot luckily it wasn't a full powered shot that could have seriously hurt him.

"Stop!" Mirage put his hands up and stopping the trigger happy twins.

"you alright Bee?" Mirage asked putting the youngling in a sitting position.

Bee nodded not wanting to speak about his mistake.

"Hey lets figure a way to fix this problem ok?" Mirage said to the youngling that nodded again.

"do your legs start to get weaker when they're about to give out?" Mirage asked.

"yeah" Bee finally answered.

"Ok here's what you do you see this boulder, when you feel your legs are getting weak take cover so they will recover fast and you don't get hit" Mirage explained.

"Or quickly transform and get to cover faster so you don't have to tire out your legs entirely" Sideswipe added some advice.

"Or if there's no cover what so ever call one of the bots in the field and tell them you need some cover and they'll come help you" Sunstreaker added to the lesson.

"Okedokey" Bee chirped jumping up off the ground and tackling Mirage who was off guard as he was squatting down to be level with the youngling, he fell backwards onto his back and had a gun pointed to his head.

"Gotcha!" Bee cheerfully buzzed to the surprised spy.

"Yes you did" Mirage laughed as he grabbed the younglings waste and pulled him off his chest and placed Bee on the ground.

"ok we have gotten down hand on hand which you were excellent at along with dodging, but what about fire arms you knowing aiming and all that stuff" Sideswipe listed off to the mechs that were with him.

"Yeah ok" Mirage as a sniper shot from him hit directly in the middle of a crack in the canyon wall beside Sideswipes head.

"Geez!" Sideswipe quickly dodged the sniper round by second.

"Ha ha oops didn't see you there" Mirage laughed at Sideswipe that flew to the ground.

"Bullshit you didn't se…" Sideswipe shut up and went wide opticed when another sniper shot missed his helm.

"No swearing" the owner of the shot warned the silver mech.

"Would you stop doing that!" Sideswipe snapped and shot at Mirage who quickly rolled out of the way and ended up behind Sideswipe pinning him to the ground from behind.

"Oof! You jackass get off of me!" Sideswipe raged.

"Can you teach me how to do that!" Bee buzzed and clapped at Mirages performance.

"Yeah maybe some other time kid" Mirage laughed pushing off of the pinned mech.

"Aaaaaawww…." Bee whistled disappointedly.

"Don't be like that Bee we will teach you tricks later right now we have to focus on aiming and shooting so you can prove to your dad how prepared you are for battle" Mirage told the youngling that quickly turned his happy excited gaze to a sad worried gaze and threw it to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Sunstreaker asked seeing the change in the younglings mood.

"Nothing…" Bee beeped in a low tone.

"Come on something must be bothering you?" Sideswipe told the tiny mech.

"You think my dad will ever be proud of me?" Bee buzzed leaning against Sideswipes side.

"What?" Sunstreaker asked stunned from the question.

"my dad will he ever be proud of what I can do?" Bee asked again.

"Bumblebee of course he's proud of what you can do" the twins told the sad little youngling.

"Bumblebee you don't need to throw yourself at danger or into a battle field to make him or any of us proud" Mirage told the depressed youngling.

"Yeah Bee were proud and amazed at every little thing you do for the condition your in your one amazing kid you know that?" Sideswipe squeezed the yellow mech closer to his side.

"your just saying that" Bee chirped.

"No he's not it's true and trust me I can tell when Swipy is lying and he's not" Sunstreaker added.

"Hey don't call me that!" Sideswipe snapped at his brother.

Bee brought his arm cannon out "well are we gonna train or what?" Bee chirped waiting for his next lesson, Mirage and the twins laughed and brought their own guns and cannons out.

"Optimus why the long face?" Prowl asked his leader.

"I think I was to hard on him" Optimus said looking at the floor.

"Optimus sometimes a good lecture is what a kid needs" Prowl told his leader.

"No what I said was not a lecture but insults!" the prime snapped.

"Some of what you said might have been harsh but I'm sure that that got the point through to him" Prowl told his upset leader.

"Yes maybe it did but that was not the proper way of getting through to him I was to harsh" Optimus explained to his enforcement officer.

"Hey guess who's back and has awesome battle skills!" the twins cheered as Bumblebee entered the room with Mirage.

"Hey sounds like it went well how was he?" Arcee asked greeting the four mechs that walked in.

"He was awesome you shoulda saw him in action he was like pew pew pew and dodge this punch that and tackle this" the twins explained excitedly.

Every Autobot jumped up when an alarm went off and the voice of agent fowler came echoed "decepticons are attacking a military base prime get your team there quickly I've already sent out the order to evacuate!"

"well it looks like you'll get that chance to see him in action Arcee" Ratchet said opening a bridge.

Optimus looked Bumblebee up and down whishing he had the courage to say no to the youngling but wanted to give him a chance first.

"You ready!" Mirage asked Bumblebee who gave a thumbs up and followed Mirage through the bridge Optimus quickly followed not wanting to take his optics off of him.

"Take that you stupid con!" Bulkhead said as he and Wheeljack slaughtered ten cons.

Bee was able to shoot down two cons but his legs were ready to give out from all the dodging he was doing but found himself being lifted off the ground by one arm.

"Ha ha come here short ass your new" A blue yellow eyed con said as he took his fist and planted it into Bumblebees abdomen.

Bumblebee let out a squeal of pain and tried to kick off the con but his legs didn't grant him that power, so Bee shot the con between the optics.

"OW you little!" the con screeched and dropped the youngling.

Bumblebee started to drag himself away only to have something large pierce threw his back.

"AAAAAAAAAH" Bumblebee screamed with his actual voice as the thick dark claw that was stabbing into his back lifted him up to the owner of the claws face, Bumblebee's vision was blurry but he could manage to see one optic staring at him, Bumblebee didn't know what to do he was out of it he couldn't process anything properly he was losing so much energon.

"Uh shockwave found primes pride and joy Starscream I want you to take the sparkling from Shockwave and bring him to me!" Megatron shouted over the com to hise seeker in the battle field.

"Yes lord Megatron" Strascream answered.

"Shockwave you heard Lord Megatron" Starscream told the assassin, as the tiny youngling was given to the seeker that took off quickly.

"No!" Mirage shouted and chased after the seeker that was entering the Nemesis, Mirage quickly grappled the ship and climbed up to the door were cons quickly grabbed him by his doorwings and pulled him up and throwing the spy into the wall.

"Decepticons we have the information we need let us leave!" The leader barked, as the ship took off.

"Mirage!" a deep dark chilling voice of a dark sinister one eyed con echoed into the spy's audio receptors.

"Shockwave!" Mirage lunged at the assassin pulling the cons that held him back with him, but they quickly pulled him back.

"Where'd you put him!" Mirage demanded for an answerer.

"I gave him in the prison soon to be were you will go Mirage" the con growled and commanded the cons in cybertronian to but Mirage in the brig.

"Yeah run con scum!" the twins yelled at the sky.

"Where Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted worried as he looked around him.

"Mirage is gone to!" Arcee announced.

"Well their not watching a ball of fire eat an energon cookie I'll tell you that much" Sideswipe told the crew of autobots that glared at him with evil looks.

"Ooook sorry" Sideswipe turned away and jumped along with the other Autobots that heard an evil laugh over their COM links.

"Oh prime your sparkling is quite strong but sending a disabled youngling out into a battle what where you thinking well it's too bad you won't be able to see me crush the spark out of your youngling and assassin first will come the days of torture than the finale blow and I will enjoy every moment of it" Megatrron laughed to the Autobots.

"Mirage!"

"Bumblebee!"

Both of the names where cried out as Megatron ended the call.

"Bumblebee?…." Mirage called quietly.

"Bee…." Mirage continued to call to youngling chained up hanging beside him.

"Mirwage…" Bee barely buzzed the name.

"Oh thank primus your still online" Mirage sighed.

"wha..what happened where are w….OW!" Bumblebee hissed in pain.

"Are you ok!" Mirage asked concerned for the youngling that was badly beaten.

"Yeah….fine…where..are…we?" Bee buzzed weakly.

"Shockwave got you good and we're captured on their ship" Mirage explained to the weak Bumblebee that was gushing out energon.

"oooh…. So what happens now?" Bee managed to beep.

"we make an escape plan" Mirage answered.

"Good luck with that Autobot I have cameras and optics on you 24/7" A voice of a growling decepticon leader said walking straight up the spy.

"That makes no difference!" Mirage snapped at the evil leader.

I'd watch your tone with me Spy as you can see I can easily take it away!" Megatron said as he pointed to Bumblebee.

"You're nothing but a wreck less monster slaughtering innocent bo…. AAAH!" Mirage was cut off by a large sword that stabbed through his shoulder joint.

"Stop!…. Don't…hurt…him…" Bumblebee beeped slowly.

"Ha alright sparkling as you wish I'll hurt you instead!" Megatron barked as he violently ripped the sword from Mirage's shoulder.

"NO!" Mirage yelled and managed to get his arm loose and hook Megatrons chest stabbing it with the end of his sword on his arm.

"AH! YOU!" Megatron shouted tearing Mirage's arm from the stabbed shoulder.

"chain his servos tighter!" Megatron commanded the drones as he ripped of Mirage's swords.

"AAAAAH! Megatron your Crazy!" Mirage yelled in pain.

"Am I spy!" Megatron asked sarcastically as he went back in front of Bumblebee.

"Are you so weak that you have to kill a youngling to make you feel strong!" an enraged Mirage screamed at the decepticon leader.

"Your quite cocky spy!" Megatron hissed stabbing his claws into Bumblebee's chest and watched energon ooze out off his claws as he tore off the armour that covered Bumblebee's spark.

"Well it's faint and still pulsing but that wont continue for very long" Megatron said staring at the spark in the younglings chest, as he turned and walked out the door and talked to a con and walked off letting the con in to guard the controls to their chains.

"Bumblebee!" Mirage called out panicking but still seeing the spark of the tiny yellow mech pulsing.

"I….I'M…ok…are…you?" Bee struggled to beep.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry about me!" Mirage snapped.

As the con at the controls approached the two Autobots that hung in the middle of the room he recognized the smallest Autobot walking right up to him and looking him up and down.

*We meet again youngling* Bee lifted his head slightly recognizing the voice that was in his head.

"WAVE!" Bee chirped scaring the faceless con and the red spy beside him.

*Wave?* the voice sounded confused.

"yeah your wave I remember you!" Bee clicked.

*I don't remember anyone calling me that* the voice said still greatly confused.

*what was your name again didn't really get a chance to tell me last time?*

"Bumblebee my name is Bumblebee!" Bee chirped excitedly.

*Bumblebee…..* the con repeated.

*I feel like I know that name and I know you but I just don't remember…* the faceless con struggled to think.

"But wave you gotta remember you just got to!" Bee pleaded.

Mirage silently watched in amazement as the youngling and the faceless con communicated.

*Sorry sparkling I just can't remember* the faceless con turned away

"Wave please….." Bee cried tears filling in his optics.

*I can't I'm sorry* the con turned and faced the youngling again.

*Curse those icy blue optics….I will try sparkling but no promises* Soundwave said wiping the younglings tears away, and went walked out of the brig leaving the two Autobots to themselves.

Bee lit up happy that the con said he would try.

"What just happened?" Mirage asked confused.

"Wave is going to remember me and set us free" Bee told Mirage.

"Oh yeah and how are you sure he will remember?" Mirage questioned the tiny mech.

"Because Mirwage he said something to me that he said when a was little…littler.." Bee giggled.

"oh yeah what?" Mirage smirked.

"Curse those icy blue optics and he kept calling me sparkling like he always used to" Bee explained.

"Bee a lot of bots call you sparkling it's cause your so tiny!" Mirage laughed.

"No Wave say's it differently!" Bee whined.

"ok ok I'm sorry" Mirage apologized and jumped as the door flew open and Megatron stormed in.

"It seems that you are trying to get one of my cons to remember!" Megatron growled digging a claw into Bumblebee's helm and left a good scare that started to bleed purple energon.

"Uuuuh it seems you medic didn't get all the dark stuff out after all right it's coursing through your processor right now of course the medic can't rid of it, it is a permanent part of you no wonder your so small and have no ability to walk!" the evil leader cackled.

"I can walk!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Oh yes I'm sorry I forgot you can oh what was that two steps before you collapse" Megatron sarcastically told the youngling.

"Megatron stop pointing out the obvious…. Oh wait that's all you can process it's funny how Bumblebee's processor doesn't fully compute but still out wits you!" Mirage insulted the leader.

"Your so hilarious spy well lets just see how well he computes after this!" Megatron snapped as he gave a hard punch to Bumblebee's helm.

Mirage winced as he heard the shattering of Bumblebee's processor.

"Bumblebee!" Mirage screamed.

"Mi…m…m..Miwage…I…..I..m….m..m…I'm….fi…n…ok.." Bee slowly buzzed.

Mirage sighed in relief for the youngling but felt a heavy guilt for causing the youngling to get hurt.

"W….a…wa….wa…aaa….vvv….wac…a..wave…will….mem….ber…." Bee very slowly told Mirage.

"Oh right that's what a I came to do, you still make noise sparkling ill shall fix that try computing how to communicate sparkling!" Megatron shouted as he dug his claws into the throat of Bee and ripped what little he had of his voice.

"NO BUMBLEBEE!" Mirage screamed in horror.

"How can we get them back their singnals are faint in the clouds the bridge wouldn't be able to identify and lock on" Ratchet said worried as usual.

"I don't know…." Optimus said just as worried but calm.

"We should get some recharge we will get them back" Ratchet told the three bots that were in the room with him.

"I hope we wont be to late" Arcee said worried almost in tears.

"Its Mirage he's an escape artist I have faith in them" the words didn't usually come from the silver mech but it did the bots all nodded and agreed.

"I'm gonna stay up just encase he calls" Sideswipe told the trio.

"sure" Ratchet and Arcee walked to their rooms.

"I'll join you" Optimus walked back with the silver mech and bot sat on the couch.

"We will bring em back Optimus don't worry" Sideswipe tried to comfort.

"I know I just never got to tell Bumblebee I was wrong to tell him he would never become a scout I never got to say sorry to him" Optimus getting upset told the silver mech.

"Ok I'm tired of waiting for Soundwave we're leaving now!" Mirage snapped and went invisible.

"What! That spy disappeared!" Megatron hissed.

"I forgot to mention that lord megatron my apologies" Shockwave apologized.

"Your apologize wont pay for you mistake!" Megatron growled.

"there" Mirage held Bee who was limp in his arms and was prepared to walk out the door when it shot open and a shot hit Mirages shoulder tearing it off almost completely.

"No!" Mirage cried out as Bumblebee started slipping out of his bad arm, another shot was fired at them but Mirage was tackled out of the way by someone.

Mirage quickly pushed himself back up with his one arm and jumped to his feet to see the faceless con picking Bumblebee up of the ground and walked over and helped Mirage.

"Soundwave?" Mirage asked, as the faceless con blew a hole in the wall that opened to outside, Soundwave and Mirage quickly ran towards the hole.

"We're gonna jump aren't we?" Mirage asked sarcastically, as Soundwave rolled his head and kicked Mirage out the hole and followed jumping out throwing Bee to Mirage who caught Bee with his good arm, Soundwave transformed into his jet form and let Mirage land on him and hang on for dear life.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Megatron roared and followed chased the three through the air.

"Mirage call your team now!" a voice yelled at the spy.

"Yeah I'm on it!" Mirage not at all surprised at hearing the faceless cons voice.

"AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!" A prime yelled through the base.

"Their on there way, go to these coordinates!" Mirage shouted and sent the con the coordinates, as he checked Bee's spark pulse that was still pulsing but very faintly.

"Ok do mind firing back at Megatron it would really make the flight less bumpy!" Soundwave shouted sarcastically.

"Yeah ok!… and Soundwave?" Mirage said firing his guns.

"Yeah" Soundwave answered the red mech.

"It's nice to hear your voice again" Mirage said as he got a good hit on Megatron.

"I'm glad to hear you finally say more than five words" Soundwave teased.

"Yeah yeah" Mirage laughed as he checked Bee again his pulse was getting slower.

"Ok Soundwave your going to have to speed things up here!" Mirage started to panick seeing the pulse grow weaker and weaker.

"All you have to do is ask!" Soundwave told the spy as he sped up as he started his speed booster.


	10. YES HONNEY!

"DAMMIT SOUNDWAVE!" Megatron screeched as a sniper round cut through his right wing.

"Ok were close to were the coordinates are" Soundwave told the spy, as he cut down through dark clouds, as they came through the clouds the road and the ground became visible in the spy's sites.

"hey you think you can find time to land?" Mirage asked in a slight sarcastic tone as headlights on the road appeared.

"those yours?" Soundwave asked Mirage.

"Yep how bout the landing?" Mirage answered going back to his original question.

"HERE LET ME HELP WITH THAT!" a sinister decepticon leader called out and rammed straight into the side of Soundawave, who quickly regained control of himself but that didn't help the situation of the Autobots he was trying to help, as Mirage hung on to Soundwave with his torn arm that was quickly tearing off under the forces.

"Hang on!" Soundwave called to his friend that help onto a fading youngling.

"Trying to thank you!" Mirage hissed at the pain when Soundwave took a sharp turn.

"Look up above!" Jazz called out to the autobots that were all racing down the road.

"Mirage n Bee!" Wheeljack pointed out.

"Doesn't look like Mirage has to good of a grip there two cons…" Sideswipe was interrupted by a blast striking his side.

"Ow never mind I ment three you ruined my paint job" Sideswipe yelled as he and his twin transformed and gave chase to the one eyed con, the other Autobots quickly followed , as Soundwave crash landed near by.

"I've had softer landings flying with Jazz and the twins" Mirage complained as he picked himself up and helped Soundwave.

"I'm sorry we were getting shot at!" Soundwave snapped.

"I was joking come on!" Mirage called as they ran to meet with the others that were already in battle with Megatron.

"Oh crap where's Bumblebee!" Mirage called out loud.

Bumblebee's spark barely had a pulse but some how Bee had the strength to roll onto his stomach, to hear a evil laugh as Bee was able to lift his head and get a look at the con that gave him a good stab wound in his back.

"Well it looks like I finally get to finish you off sparkling!" Shockwaves voice growled charging up his canon as it was locked onto the head of youngling on the ground,

Bumblebee turned his head ready for the finale blow but quickly turned his head back as the hissing of the cannon stopped.

"SOUNDWAVE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Shockwave snapped growling at the faceless con that stood in front of the youngling.

"You can either leave this sparkling alone and go about you business" Soundwave told the tall dark assassin.

"And what's the other option or you'll have to go through me?" Shockwave laughed evilly.

"No or die!" Shockwave said sending a hot plasma round into Shockwaves chest stopping just before his spark.

"Oh your good Soundwave but you've never been to good with words or fighting skills" Shockwave told the faceless con approaching him as shot rung off his armour.

Shockwave took his giant claw and swung it down only to have it stopped by Soundwave weakly but just having enough strength to hold it off.

"Oh so that's how it is!" Shockwave pushed harder on the claw as it started to cut into Soundwaves chest, as Soundwave got lower and lower ready to fall onto Bumblebee that was getting to his feet.

"AAAAH!" Soundwave hissed as the claw dug deeper into his chest, Soundwave felt the pressure of the claw release as he fell onto the ground as a force took Shockwave down.

"Aaaah you little I'm going to tear every limb off you and tear your beating spark out of your chest and feed it to Soundwave and Prime!" Shockwave growled picking himself up as he cover the plasma shot that hit his chest.

Shockwave charged toward the youngling that was swaying trying to stand upright and fight, Shockwave stoped in his tracks as another bot put and arm in front of him.

"No he's mine you deal with the others!" Megatron hissed.

"Yes lord Megatron" Shockwave charged his canon and turned and fired at the charging Autobots.

"What dos it take to deactivate you sparkling!" Megatron shouted grabbing Bumblebee's neck and lifting him off his feet as Bumblebee squirmed helplessly in the bots claws.

"Well I found an easy way to do it" Megatron laughed as he stared right into the younglings spark chamber, as Bumblebee desperately clawed at the servo that held him up.

"Oh don't you worry sparkling you wont be missed all you were was an annoyance to everyone and a major stress factor on your own father so I'm helping him in a way really" Megatron laughed as his drew his sword from his arm.

"What!" Megatron snapped and turned as his sword was shattered by another.

"Megatron that is absolutely not true!" the voice of a prime boomed as he gave Megatron a good punch in the face.

"Well who's to say who's really telling the truth!" Megatron hissed as he tossed Bumblebee on the ground, and charged at the wide opticed Prime.

"one move and the sparkling goes offline!" the decepticon assassin growled picking Bee off the ground as the Autobots that stopped in their tracks.

"Shockwave you don't have to do this just give us the sparkling and there wont be any need for a fight" Arcee tried negotiating.

"Nice try Autobot but that's not going to happen anytime soon!" Shockwave snapped.

"He's not going down easy and if we make a move Bee's gone" the twins pointed out.

"Yeah thanks for the update" Prowl called to the twins.

"Well what's it going to be Autobots I kill the sparkling here or you let me leave with him and let lord Megatron himself take the sparkling offline.

"None of the above!" Mirage grappled the cons canon tearing it off with a quick tug, as Soundwave jumped at the one eyed cons arm that held the youngling, catching Bee within seconds.

"MIRAGE!" Shockwave barked.

"YES HONNEY!" Mirage teased the con as he shot at the con with his sub machine gun.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TRICKS YOU DIE HERE!" Shockwave promised dodging the shots as he rolled out of the way.

"Dam con ass called back up!" Sideswipe shouted staring into the sky as con drones flew in and attacked them.

"Soundwave keep Bee safe!" Arcee commanded the con as she and the rest of the Autobots shot the incoming drones.

Soundwave nodded and covered Bee and ran behind a large bolder taking cover.

"I should have killed your sparkling sparkling right then and there!" Megatron hissed firing at Optimus.

"why would you make such a decision like that!" Optimus yelled as he fired back hitting the decepticon leaders shoulder.

"why would it matter to me he's not my worthless sparkling that will most likely never make it to scout and die from getting stepped on anyway!" Megatron growled grabbing the Prime's arm slamming him onto the ground.

"He's your family and the next Prime!" Optimus shouted pulling Megatron down slamming his face into the ground.

"well he's going to be the easiest prime to take down, he won't even have time to give your pathetic team of Autobots any orders" Megatron laughed as he and prime both jumped up.

"That's not true he will have plenty of time to share words with my team!" the prime snapped throwing a punch at Megatron.

"Afraid not Optimus!, I ripped what ever was left of the sparkling's voice out and crushed it in my own servos turning it to dust!" Megatron growled dodging the punch.

"NO!" Optimus screamed swinging his sword at Megatron.

"You sure your in shape for taking me on Shockwave you seem to be getting rusty!" Mirage teased the tall dark con that desperately tried to get a hit.

"Your taunts mean nothing to me Mirage only the pleasure of seeing your spark fade is my only objective right now!" Shockwave hissed as he missed Mirage again who punched him in the optic.

"That looked like that hurt" Mirage teased as Shockwave shook his helm and staggered.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO HURT AS MUCH AS YOU WILL!" Shockwave screamed as he pinned the red spy that was tiny to him to the ground, ripping the spy's arm that was hanging by a wire right off.

"AAAH!" Mirage hissed from the pain as he squirmed from underneath Shockwave who laughed at his pain and picked him up with his massive claw causing.

"Poor helpless Mirage the most swift and one of the most deadliest Autobots is simply caught off guard and pinned and squirming like a helpless sparkling!" Shockwave cackled squeezing Mirage in his claw putting him in a deadly grip.

"W…why..waste your time with words and just getting over with!" Mirage barely got the words out.

"you really don't remember my method at all do you Mirage?" Shockwave laughed pulling the spy closer to his face.

"But I will gladly remind you" Shockwave growled as part of his claw stabbed into the red mechs chest.

"aaaah no stop!" Mirage gasped.

"Oh I don't think so Mirage!" Shockwave told the spy as he switched his grip to Mirage's neck.

"now I will gladly offline you!" Shockwave hissed.

"NO!" Arcee screamed hearing the words and turning towards the two.

"sure….Shockwave can I ask just one thing…" Mirage asked watched as a slim figure snuck up behind Shockwave.

"Yes I'll gladly here your last words!" Shockwave laughed tightening his grip on Mirage's neck.

"Stop saying gladly!" Mirage teased as a sword stabbed into the cons back causing him to drop Mirage, that quickly scrambled to his feet and jumped behind the dark towering con and joining the faceless con who was responsible for the stabbing.

"Soundwave Mirage! I'll get you for this!" Shockwave growled loudly and retreated running from the two, as Mirage pulled the sword from the cons back.

"I'll be GLADLY taking my sword back thank you!" Mirage let out one more taunt and watched the con retreat.

Optimus stepped on Megatrons back pinning him to the ground and locking his canon onto Megatrons head .

"Megatron long record of terror is over!" the Prime said charging his canon.

Megatron jumped up and transformed and followed his assassin onto the Nemesis.

"Maybe next time Prime and I look forward to taking the future prime offline!, and Soundwave the next time I see you will be the last time you see anything!" Megatron called out to the Autobots and flew away.

"Damn you brother…." Prime cursed and ran towards the what used to be yellow youngling that is now covered in scratches bleeding purple and blue energon.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge and sick bay!" the Prime roared as he scooped up the youngling that had a darker spark chamber.

"dos he have a pulse!" Bulkhead asked the doctor that ran over the youngling on the medical berth.

"yes if you look very closely" Ratchet said as he attached as many things to younglings frame as he could.

"Will he make it..?" Soundwaves voice came from the other medical berth that was sitting on and shared with Mirage.

"uh…I don't know he has several puncture wounds and his processor is shattered beyond repair as for vocals I don't know if I can repair it" the medic explained panicking.

"you are a great medic capable of many things you'll find a way" Soundwave complimented.

"th…thank you" Ratchet didn't know what to think of the comment especially since it came from Soundwave.

"Yeah Ratchet you'll find a way" Mirage agreed with his friend.

"please pull through Bumblebee I'm sorry I yelled at you, you have so many things to live for please I'm sorry" a prime whispered to his youngling.


	11. Welcome to our family of psychos

"Ok well right now I've patched up all the gash wounds to his main energon line I will tend to his processor and voice later, I'm restabilising his spark now he will make it" Ratchet explained to every bot in the room.

Sighs of relief echoed through the base as the medic hooked one last thing to the youngling.

"What's that for doc bot?" the twins asked curious to everything he was doing.

"it's for restabilising his spark" Ratchet explained to the twins with no sarcasm.

"Oh so now what?" Wheeljack asked.

"We wait and he will eventually wake from his recharge" Ratchet told the group.

"Oh and when will that be doc?" Jazz asked.

"Well I don't exactly know when but probably sometime tomorrow or tonight but he will be very very and I mean very weak" Ratchet said as he walked towards the two bots that were sitting on the medical berth just across from were Bumblebee lay.

"Alright you two who needs do a need to repair first?" He asked the red spy and the faceless con.

"He dos!" The two pointed to each other.

"well that's helpful" Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Which one of you is hurting the most!" Ratchet snapped.

"He is!"

"….fffffffffiiiiiiiinnnnnneee I'll decide!" Ratchet finally lost it.

"Mirage your missing an arm and you have three major gash wounds to your chest…..I'll repair Soundwave first" Ratchet told the spy with a smirk.

"ok" Mirage agreed.

"I was joking you idiot your not supposed to agree!" Ratchet snapped at the smartass spy.

"What are you laughing at!" Ratchet turned to the Jazz the twins and Soundwave who all giggled.

"Nothing" the mechs managed to say the words.

25 min later

"alright all fixed up" Ratchet said as he finished welding Soundwave's chest wound.

"Thank you…." Soundwave shyly thanked the medic.

"No problem" Ratchet answered the faceless con with a smile.

"How come I didn't get a smile when I thanked you" Mirage whined.

"Because I see yours and the twins ass's in my med bay every day!" Ratchet barked at the spy.

"Not true!" Mirage and the twins yelled.

"Yeah…it's just the twins!" Mirage quickly spoke.

"Hey!" the twins snapped.

Soundwave laughed at the three while Ratchet rolled his optics and continued to read diagnostics.

"hey how do you guys feel" a navy blue and pink femme asked as she walked over to the two getting off the medical berth.

"better""Good" the mechs both answered.

"that's good" Arcee smiled as Mirage gave her a hug, Soundwave would have smiled if he had a mouth.

"How are you Optimus?" Ratchet asked his leader that refused to leave his younglings side.

"fine" Optimus answered staring at the recharging sparkling.

"some how I don't believe that you are" Ratchet told the prime in a concerned voice.

"I'm truly fine Ratchet I promise you I am" Optimus said with a little cheer.

"How's the sparkling?" Soundwave asked walking up to the CMO and Prime.

"He's regaining his spark very well actually it's almost at full power" Ratchet said happily.

"That's great!" Soundwave joyfully said almost letting the squeal of joy escape him.

The prime smiled at the faceless con that saw him smile at him, Soundwave felt like he did something wrong so he turned to leave but was stopped by the prime.

"Soundwave?" Optimus asked in a calming tone.

"y..y…yes…" The con answered.

"I want to thank you for your heroic actions you risked your spark for the sparks of my spy and my youngling and I greatly thank you for that" The prime proudly spoke to the con that stood perfectly still listening to every word of the prime.

"I..I…I.." Soundwave didn't know what to say he's never been thanked by anyone before.

"No need for words" The prime smiled.

Soundwave nodded to the prime that the medic stood beside.

"I just have one thing to ask you" the prime told the faceless con.

"Ask away" Soundwave spoke finally.

"Would you like to join our…" the prime was half way through his sentence.

"your team?" Soundwave answered.

"No…" the prime answered the con.

"Our family" the prime smiled gesturing to the bots in the room.

Soundwave looked at all of the bots that smiled and nodded to him, the twins gave their usual thumbs up and smiled.

"Yes" Soundwave wasted no more time answering the primes question.

The prime jumped when he felt a tiny finger twitch in his servo, Optimus turned to the owner of the finger that nodded his head very slowly.

"Bumblebee" the prime joyfully turned his full frame towards the youngling on the berth.

Ratchet quickly turned and attended to the youngling detaching the machine that was used to charge Bumblebee's spark.

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked.

Bumblebee didn't move he just stared at the medic.

"Bumblebee hello?" the medic waved his servo.

"can you at least give me a thumbs up or anything?" Ratchet asked calmly.

Bumblebee didn't move just stared.

"Hmm" Ratchet stood for a minute thinking to himself.

"What wrong?" Optimus asked.

"I'm going to have to remove the shattered parts of his processor" Ratchet told the prime and new Autobot.

"they seem to be interfering with his thoughts" Ratchet explained as he prepared some tools.

"do you know what parts of his processor are gone?" Soundwave asked staring at the awake but still youngling.

"No I don't that's why if I pick through his processor removing what shattered parts I can I will be able to tell you the details and that will take awhile, so why don't you join the twins or something take a look around the base and come back in a little bit" Ratchet told Soundwave as he put Bumblebee into a deep recharge.

"Yes that's a good idea check out the base" The Prime agreed.

"You go to so your not in my way!" Ratchet scoffed to the Prime bumping him out of the way.

"Ok ok I'm going" the prime whined giving Ratchet an odd stare.

"Don't give me that look just go!" Ratchet snapped making the prime jump and quickly followed the fast walking ex con.

"Ha ha you shoulda saw you guys run like a robopup with it's tail between it's legs" the twins and jazz teased.

"Oh Ha ha" the prime rolled his optics.

"Come n hang with us" the twins happily told the two.

"I don't know…" the prime hesitated.

"Aw come'on ya haven't lived till ya hang with us" Jazz tried to convince the prime.

"ya come on were going to hang with Mirage Bulk n Wheeljack too" Sideswipe added.

"None of the sane bots" Optimus rolled his optics.

"Hey where we come from there's no such thing as sanity" Mirage joined in.

"exactly!" Jazz and the twins agreed.

"that doesn't exactly draw me in" the prime scoffed.

"Arcee is coming with if that helps" Mirage mentioned.

"Aw man Arcee she's so bitchy tho n I swear she hits me on purpose" Sideswipe complained.

"or you know she's cool ya she's uh..ya…" Sideswipe quickly chaned to nice seeing Mirage's rage face.

"What you got a problem with me huh swipy!" Arcee challenged.

"Uh..uh no not at all!" Sideswipe backed away.

"we don't have a problem with you…you are the problem…" Sunstreaker said to himself.

"What was that sunshine!" Arcee snapped.

"Nothing did I say something cause if I did it was Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker cowered with his brother.

"Well maybe I will come" the prime laughed watching the twins cower from the femmes wrath.

"Great come on" Mirage said beating everyone out the door.

"he's going to be fine prime go have fun" Ratchet smiled watching the prime as he stared at the youngling from where he stood by the door.

Prime nodded and followed the mechs out the door.

"So figure out what's missing yet?" Prowl asked as he and Hound walked up.

"I'm reading over it now" Ratchet said in his usual gruff voice.

"Ok just wanted to know" Prowl told the medic.

"I know" Ratchet said a little nicer.

"So do you have a guess on what's missing?" Hound asked.

"No I have what's missing right here" Ratchet pointed to the monitor in front of him.

"aaaah!" Soundwave yelped in surprise Mirage and the twins leapt over him.

"Ha ha!" the twins teased skating around the frightened mech.

"Did we scare you?" the twins teased.

"no…" Soundwave calmed down.

"Aw it's ok Soundwave we were just playin around" Sideswipe explained.

"I know you don't need to explain" Soundwave laughed.

Sideswipe didn't even pay attention to Soundwave's words as he, Mirage, and his twin were staring at a very large ramp shaped boulder, that also caught Soundwave's attention.

Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Jazz, Arcee, and Optimus both gave odd looks to each other all wondering why the twins went silent.

"Ooooh DON'T even THINK about it!" Arcee growled at Mirage.

"Aw bu…"

"NO!" the four mechs and a femme yelled.

"take…the…fun..outta…everything…" the four mechs that wanted to do the stunt mumbled as they all continued to walk after the five that yelled at them turned and started to walk.

"You know their going to do it anyway" Optimus told the femme not even turning to her.

"Oh yeah…" Arcee didn't look back to see were the four went.

"here attach your grapple to me in my alt mode" Soundwave transforming told Mirage.

"Ok" Mirage did what he was told.

"Now you attach us to you with your other grapple" twins also transformed.

"Alrighty we're ready" Mirage called out and also transformed.

Mirage and the twins started driving very fast increasing their speed as Soundwave pulled them as he flew faster as they approached the ramp.

"So uh where are we supposed to land?" Sideswipe yelled as they were coming up fast to the tip of the ramp.

"so are we gonna take a wild guess and bet on who gets the most injured?" Jazz asked as the others stood there and watched.

"Sideswipe"

"Sunstreaker"

"Mirage"

"Soundwave"

"All of them"

Jazz was answered as they watched a big cloud off dust settle on the desert floor just a tiny distance from where they all stood.

"You were supposed to detach from me!" Soundwave yelped as he held his helm.

"mphmatieha.." Mumbling came from the ground.

"What?" Soundwave asked confused.

"aaaah!" The twins fell onto their faces as Mirage jumped up pushing the twins off of him.

"I said I didn't have time to cause these morons right here pulled me down with them!" Mirage shouted clenching his arm.

"Yeah well that's because of Sunstreaker's fat ass weighed me down!" Sideswipe complained picking himself up.

"My fat ass you're the one that came up with the idea!" Sunstreaker yelled as he brushed himself off.

"No it wasn't it was Mirages!" Sideswipe yelled pointing to Mirage.

"Oh so your blaming me you had a choice you dumb ass!" Mirage snapped at Sideswipe.

"Yeah I am!" Sideswipe pushed Mirage onto his ass.

"I didn't know I had to make decisions for you!" Mirage tackled Sideswipe.

"And their off!" Arcee sarcastically announced now jogging over to the idiotic mechs.

"ow you scratched my paint!" Sunstreaker whined as he tried pulling his brother away from the fight as Soundwave did the same with Mirage.

"Oh boo hoo it was ugly anyway" Sideswipe snapped at his brother as he pulled him with him as he lunged at Mirage that did the same with Soundwave.

"Ok come on get along" Bulkhead told Sideswipe as he pulled him away from Mirage.

"Ok hey settle down!" Wheeljack said holding Mirage back, but Mirage quickly broke free, but didn't get far when some one grabbed him by his doorwings and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey put me down!" Mirage screeched as he squirmed madly trying to get his doorwings free.

"You going to calm down?" the Prime asked the struggling spy.

"Yes…" Mirage answered as he calmed down hanging in the air.

"Ok then" the Prime placed him back on the ground.

"now I think Ratchets had enough time we should go back Soundwave suggested.

"I agree" the Prime transformed and drove back with the others, and sighed when Mirage and the twins zoomed by them as Soundwave pulled the three.

"Those are some crazy mechs!" Wheeljack shouted.

"Yes they are but one of them is my crazy mech" Arcee answered as they drove into the base and transformed and all walked to the med bay.

"once again you guys are covered in dirt what the hell do you do out there!" Ratchet snapped brushing the dirt and dust off of Mirage, Soundwave and the twins.

"That's not important right now doc bot how's Bee?" Sideswipe pushed the medics brush away.

Ratchet sighed walking over to the youngling on the medical berth.

"judging by that sigh I'm saying it's not good" Mirage guessed.

"no and yes" Ratchet answered.

"Ok well let us hear it" Arcee impatient as usual.

"don't get pissy with me" Ratchet snapped.

"Ratchet!"

"Ok ok geez" Ratchet focused back on the original question.

"ok his mobility is the same as when I fixed it but it's not as strong so his legs will give out very fast, his thought process will be very slow so don't get snippy if he doesn't answer or takes a long time to answer or do something, he will be very shaky all the time,

He no longer knows how to move eat sleep or what ever is a thing usual to us, but he dos remember us luckily he knows who we are nothing from his memory banks is missing" Ratchet finished his long winded explanation.

"Ratchet what about his voice?" Soundwave and Optimus asked.

"I…I…can't…it's beyond repairs I can't even get his bleeps….I'm sorry" Ratchet getting very upset told the two mechs.

"Ratchet if you can't fix it he will find away to" The Prime reassured the medic.

"I hope he will…" Ratchet said staring at the recharging youngling.

"it's been one hell of a day I'm gonna recharge so I can hang with Bee tomorrow" Sideswipe tole every bot as he went his room with his twin.

"Yeah" Wheeljack jazz prowl, and hound did the same.

"ok well we should do the same you crazy mech" Arcee said as she smiled at Mirage.

"Yeah ok" Mirage lit up and followed her into the room.

Soundwave watched them and turned back to the youngling.

"I'm going to stay out here with the sparkling" Soundwave told the medic and the Prime.

"yes I was about to say the same thing" Prime smiled.

"alright if something happens just give me a call" Ratchet said walking into his room.

Soundwave sat on the berth across from Bumblebee and stared at him.

"Soundwave?" Optimus asked.

"yes Optimus?" Soundwave asked.

"What made you get attached to Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know exactly why do you ask?" Soundwave questioned.

"because Bumblebee considers you as his adopted father" the prime smiled sitting beside the faceless Autobot.

"I didn't know I meant that much to the sparkling" Soundwave thought out loud.

"oh yes if anyone mentioned your name or anything to do with you would hear WAVE!" the prime laughed with Soundwave.

"He's quite the enthusiastic that sparkling of yours" Soundwave laughed.

"Yes he is…" Optimus turned a gaze to the floor remembering the conversation he had with Mirage before the fight he had with Bumblebee.

"I'm sorry Optimus did I say something to upset you?" Soundwave asked apologetically.

"No just remembered something that happened that's all" the Prime answered.

"May I ask what is troubling you?" Soundwave asked concerned for his new leader.

"before he was captured by Shockwave I had a fight with him and told him he wasn't going to be able to do anything" the prime closed his optics as he said the words.

"I'm sure you didn't say it like that" Soundwave told the prime.

"Not exactly like that but he knew I meant that" the Prime shook his head.

"And since then I haven't been able to apologize to him" The Prime locked his gaze on the recharging youngling.

"Optimus you don't always need to use a voice to show that your sorry" Soundwave told the prime and gestured towards the youngling.

"oh…your right…." the Prime agreed with the new comrade.

"well we better get some recharge" the prime told the mech that sat next to him.

"Yeah probably" Soundwave yawned and hoped off the berth and onto the floor.

"You can recharge on the couch and I'll recharge on the chair" the prime pointed to each one.

"no I'll recharge on the chair you go ahead and recharge on the couch" Soundwave told the Prime.

"Oh don't be like that your new I want you to be comfortable" the prime said helping Soundwave up off the floor and gestured him to the couch.

"No no no don't worry about me I'll be comfy if I know you are" Soundwave gestured the prime to the couch.

some bot take the couch a car radio came on.

"yay he got my message!" Soundwave cheered.

"what?..what was that?" The prime asked very confused.

"I told Bee to use Sound Bites from the radio to communicate with us I was hopping he would understand and he did!" Soundwave cheered.

I'm always going to try Bee sang through the radio.

"aw I knew you would be able to communicate with us, once again Soundwave you've been a major help to us" Optimus praised the faceless Autobot.

"I try and help those in need now how bout recharge?" Soundwave said as he sat in the chair ready to recharge.

"fine take the chair!" the scoffed at the snickering Soundwave.

I love you guys Bee told the two bickering Autobots that settled down.

"love you to Bee" the two mechs called back to the youngling that was drifting back into recharge, Soundwave and Optimus soon did the same.


	12. Soundwave he doesn't bite

"Sit your ass back down!" Ratchet yelled at his patient.

/But…/ the patients radio came on.

"But nothing your still not stable to get up and run around, just like you weren't when you asked me five minutes ago" Ratchet said with a hint of sarcasm.

Bumblebee let out a whining noise that came from what ever little voice he could get /just…seeing if….I…could…stand../

"your bored aren't you?" Ratchet sighed looking at the depressed face of the shaking youngling that tried to lay in a comfortable on the medical berth.

Bumblebee nodded his head making a whining noise answering to Ratchet's question.

"I know how to make him feel better!" a voice made the youngling jump, as he made a squeaking noise from the bot that was torturing him.

"Optimus stop torturing the kid and go investigate the Decepticon activity the others are waiting for you" Ratchet told the prime as he opened up a bridge.

"Oh alright but I'll be back" the Prime said as he ran through the bridge that Bumblebee watched.

/what is that thing?/ Bee questioned.

"Don't you remember?" Ratchet asked him.

A shaking Bumblebee just stared at the medic for a few moments before nodding his head finally computing what the medic asked.

"Right no you don't…. well it's a teleportation device" Ratchet explained.

Bumblebee gave a blank look not understanding what the medic said.

"it takes you places" Ratchet put it in simpler terms.

The shaking youngling stared for a moment /ooooh ok/ Bee's radio kicked in.

"how's my favourite sparkling?" an Autobots voice came from the hallway into the main room.

/Wave I'm the only sparkling you know/ a happy radio voice came from the shaking youngling that cheered up when he herd the voice.

"is that so!" Soundwave asked as he dived in for the tickle torture.

As the squeaking noise came from the yellow youngling that was limp on the berth the moment the tickling started.

"Looks like squeaky's getting tickled" Bulkhead laughed walking through the bridge.

"Yeah looks like Soundwave beat you to it Optimus" Hound laughed as he got out of the bridge that closed before the twins and Mirage could enter it.

"Ratchet open the bridge!" Three voices came on the monitor.

"You three can drive" Ratchet scoffed at the three.

"Ratchet let them in" Arcee snapped.

"Ok yes ma'am" Ratchet sarcastically said as he watched the three come through the bridge with angry looks.

"Ratchet you're a…" The trio was interrupted by a robotic whir that came from a youngling that barley had enough strength to wave.

"Aw hey Bee Ratchet's being Ratchet you know" the twins said rolling over to the shaking youngling that was cooling from the tickle torture that the prime joined.

/Hi… sides… n.. sunny/ Bumblebee greeted through the radio.

"Hey Bee you wanna come hang with us?" the twins cheerfully asked.

Bumblebee had a hard time understanding them as he tried to focus his vision on the twins.

The twins waited patiently for a response from the youngling that drifted off into recharge.

"Well I guess that's a no" the twins chuckled and sat on the couch with Jazz and Wheeljack.

"he's ok though right?" a panicky Soundwave asked the medic.

"oh yes Soundwave he's fine just needs some rest" Ratchet smiled

"when will he be better and up on his feet?" Optimus asked his CMO.

"a day or two depends on weather he listens to my orders or not" Ratchet spoke loudly and shook his head.

"know one want's to take orders from you Ratchet, your mean" Sideswipe announced to the medic, as Jazz and Sunstreaker were fighting over what to watch on TV as Wheeljack flipped through channels.

"Why you cocky little….." Ratchet vibrating with anger turned back to his work ignoring the idiot twins.

"It's not good to hold in anger it causes more stress" Sideswipe added as he watched Ratchet curse in cybertronian.

"YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF THE STRESS YOU MORON!" Ratchet finally unleashed his anger.

"there feel better?" Sideswipe asked with a smirk.

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up!" Ratchet whispered to Sideswipe.

"Ratchet you're going cra…ZY WOAH!" Sideswipe dodged a flying wrench that bounced off his brothers head.

"OW WHAT THE HELL!" Sunstreaker yelled ripping his brother off the couch and started wrestling on the ground in front of Jazz and Wheeljack that ignored them.

"idiots…." Ratchet said also ignoring the two on the floor.

"Hey Ratchet have you seen Mirage?" Arcee asked walking to the medic.

"Out back with Soundwave" Ratchet answered pointing to the back door.

"Again what do they do out there!" Arcee asked herself as she walked out the back door.

"500...501...502...503..." Soundwave counted as a red blur with a roaring engine was heard.

"Mirage?…." Arcee was confused knowing that mirage quit racing a long time ago.

Arcee jumped when the sound of screeching tires came to her audio receptors, Mirage transformed and walked up to Arcee.

"I….I…I…wasn't…I just…I don't know…" Mirage stuttered.

"you don't know what?" Arcee smiled at her embarrassed mech that she loved.

"N…n…nothing what's up?" the heavy Italian accent asked the femme.

"you wanna go for a drive?" Arcee smiled as she wiped the dust off of Mirage's chest plates.

"Yeah ok" Mirage started to brush the dust off himself, but was sprayed by a water hose.

"Hey!" Mirage jumped as water kept spraying his body.

"Ha ha ha" Soundwave laughed as he continued to soak the spy.

"alright alright I think I'm clean!" Mirage laughed backing away.

"Ok" Soundwave laughed and turned the hose off.

"thanks Soundwave" Arcee gave him a sarcastic smile then punched his arm.

"Ow watd I do!" Soundwave whined.

"oh nothing I'm just like that" Arcee laughed as they all started walking back into the base.

"Ratchet we're going on a drive" Arcee told the medic as she and the spy walked to the front door.

"Ok sure what ever" Ratchet waved the couple off.

"Bye" Mirage waved to Soundwave and walked out.

/W…Watchet/ the younglings radio filled the medics audio receptors.

"Yes kiddo?" Ratchet asked.

/I feel funny…/ Bee answered after he took a moment.

"Wha..what ok how how what do you feel pain what? Ratchet started to panic, Soundwave started to worry when he overheard the youngling.

Bumblebee gave a blank stare as his body shook.

"what's wrong with him Ratchet!" Soundwave panicked.

"I don't know since he's taking awhile to answer I'm just going to do a scan" Ratchet told the panicking faceless Autobot.

"Heya whats goin on doc bot?" Jazz asked walking over to the panicking ex con and placing a servo on Soundwave's shoulder.

"Bumblebee is feeling funny" Soundwave panicked.

"Whoa dude you need to chill Ratchet will fix him up" Jazz gave a reassuring squeeze to Soundwave's shoulder.

"Oh….ha…ha" Ratchet said quietly to himself.

"What what's wrong with him!" Soundwave asked the medic as Optimus came over hearing Bumblebee didn't feel so good.

"Oh he's just hungry Jazz do you mind grabbing some low grade for me?" Ratchet laughed.

"sure…. wait low grade…why low grade?" Jazz questioned going through the energon supply.

"Cause that's all his system can handle right now" Ratchet explained as Jazz handed the low grade to him.

"Alright here ya go" Ratchet said handing the low grade to Bee.

Bee took it in his shaky servos and stared at it moving it around, Optimus smiled at Bumblebee's curiosity, while Jazz gave a small giggle and Soundwave would have smiled if he had a mouth.

"Bu..Bumblebee….hey…psst…Bee..hey…..BUMBLEBEE!" Ratchet said as Bumblebee jumped nearly spilling the energon as Ratchet finally got his attention.

"Ok glad I have your attention you are hungry….you…..need….to….eat...that…is…what you…eat.. just… drink… it" Ratchet spoke slowly to Bee that listened but stared back at the liquid.

"Maybe we should show him how" Soundwave suggested.

"Yeah I agree" Optimus agreed to Soundwave's idea.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Wheeljack happily asked as he grabbed some energon and walked over.

"WHEELJACK!" the bots shouted as he jumped back thinking he did something wrong.

"Whatd I do!" Wheeljack panicked.

"Nothing just have your energon…Bumblebee watch" Ratchet told the two.

"Wha….I'm confused?" Wheeljack said wondering why Bumblebee had to watch him have energon.

"Bee doesn't member how to eat jackass show him how" Sideswipe said as he rolled over jumping off the couch.

"Oh…Hey I'm not a jackass!" Wheeljack whined.

"Jackass it's in his name!" Sunstreaker laughed also hopping off the couch.

"oh ha ha just drink the damn thing!" Ratchet snapped.

"ok geez.." Wheeljack sighed drinking his energon as Bumblebee stared at him with big bright optics.

"Ok you see that Bee now you do the same with yours" Ratchet said pushing the energon in the younglings hand closer to his face.

Bumblebee nodded but managed to just dump the energon all over himself getting none of it inside of him.

"Ha ha that was awesome!"

"Nice try little fella"

"Aw Bumblebee"

Wheeljack and the twins laughed Jazz encouraged him as he chuckled, Optimus and Soundwave cooed at the youngling, and Ratchet face palmed.

"Alright lets try again" Ratchet said handing Bumblebee another thing of low grade.

"Ok obviously that's not working!" Ratchet said as the bots behind him just laughed and giggled.

"You no you bots are not much help!" Ratchet snapped pushing through the snickering mechs.

"Alright come on Bee lets give you a wash some one want to carry him to the back please" Ratchet said as he walked to the backdoor and opened, Optimus went over to the medical berth the youngling was on and easily picked his youngling up.

"Oh careful!" Ratchet called when Optimus almost dropped him the prime forgot that the youngling was shaky.

Ratchet waited at the backdoor leaving it wide opened as prime carried Bumblebee out and Soundwave quickly followed them out.

"ok just a quick wash ok nothing more I promise" Ratchet giggled seeing Bumblebee's optics get wide as the water started.

"Well at least this time Starscream won't be here to fall on his ass" Soundwave laughed.

"What?" Ratchet and Optimus asked confused.

"long story lets just say the last drone had a pretty good slip" Soundwave snickered.

"Oh" Optimus smiled as he washed Bumblebee's small shivering frame.

"Hey is Bee going to get any bigger?" Soundwave asked as he washed Bumblebee's helm.

"No I'm afraid not" Ratchet told Soundwave.

"He's tiny though!" Soundwave shouted.

Bumblebee cocked his head at Soundwave's outburst.

"shh yeah we know…" Ratchet shushed Soundwave.

"sorry I'm just…saying he would get crushed out in the battle field seriously…he's barely bigger than a sparkling" Soundwave whispered.

"Ok he's bigger than a sparkling" Ratchet explained.

"Ok maybe I over exaggerated but he's up to Arcee's thigh" Soundwave told Ratchet.

"Yeah I know so what since when dos size matter" Optimus finally joined in after lifting Bee's chin up seeing the sad optics of his youngling.

"yeah.." Soundwave agreed.

"Alright all cleaned up I bet your starving Bee come on lets go get you some energon" Ratchet said once again holding the door open, as Soundwave handed the prime a towel to dry the shivering youngling, the prime wrapped his shivering youngling in the towel and walked through the door as Soundwave followed and Ratchet shut the door, Optimus unwrapped Bumblebee and placed him back on the medical berth.

"Alright Bumblebee here you want some energon?" Ratchet asked cheerfully and grabbed some low grade.

"He's being cheerful he's gone nuts!" the twins told each other than skated away into their room.

Bumblebee lay on his stomach shaking on the berth and shook his head at Ratchet as he offered him some energon.

"Bumblebee come on your very hungry I can tell" Ratchet scoffed.

Bumblebee continued to shake his head and turned his head to the floor and stared at the floor.

"Bee you alright? You know need nourishment for your body so you get better" Ratchet spoke calmly to the shaking youngling.

Bumblebee didn't answer or try to even look at the bots that were trying to feed him, Bumblebee just shook as tears escaped his optics staining the floor.

"Bumblebee…aw…hey…come…here…" Optimus cooed as he lifted Bee and sat down on the berth and placed Bee on his lap and held him closely to his chest, as Bee turned his helm into the primes chest and continued to cry.

"What's wrong sparkling" Soundwave asked Bee in a soothing voice as he stepped over to where Optimus held Bee.

"I think he just needs to cry" Optimus answered as Soundwave sat beside the prime.

Bumblebee turned his helm and stared at Soundwave and held his weak arms out reaching for the faceless Autobot.

"uuuuuh…." Soundwave didn't want to take the primes sparkling away from him it's happened to many times as the memory of Bee asking if he would ever see his father again came into his processor.

"Soundwave he doesn't bite" Optimus let out a small laugh and handing his sparkling to his friend.

Soundwave took the crying youngling cautiously and held him close to his chest just as Optimus had.

"shh it's ok sparkling just cry I won't think any less of you" Soundwave cooed as Bumblebee calmed down listening to Soundwave's words.

Optimus gave look of worry to his youngling and his friend, Soundwave seeing this look knew Optimus was starting to get uncomfortable with the fact that he calmed down Bumblebee.

"I think I'm going to recharge" Soundwave said handing Bee back to Optimus not wanting to ruin the trust between each other.

"oh there's a spare room next to the twins room….sorry bout that" Ratchet mentioned to Soundwave that turned down towards the hallway.

"Why are you sorry….twins….oh..yeah..?" Soundwave through his head back and walked into his new room and shut the door.

"Hey Optimus you can take Bumblebee in you room if you want but at some point please get some sort of nourishment in him" Ratchet asked as he shut down the med bay and walked down the hall.

"Uh ok I will" Optimus said taking the energon and placing the energon in Bumblebee's servos, Optimus helped lift the energon to Bumblebee's faceplate and tipped the energon ever so carefully as Bee took a sip from it, after awhile Bumblebee drank hungrily finishing only half of the energon and pushing it away.

"Aw Bee" the prime smiled placing the half finished energon on a nearby table and wiping the energon that escaped and happened to get all over Bee's faceplate.

"Aw just like old times huh" Arcee cooed as Mirage held her close to his side as they walked.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh.." the prime smiled staring at the now recharging youngling in his arm.

"Wait where were you two!" the prime asked a little surprised at how late they came back at.

"We were out for a drive we told Ratchet obviously he didn't inform you" Arcee complained.

"Did you inform him of what time you were coming back at?" the prime questioned raising an optic ridge.

"well…uh..no…" Arcee turned away from the prime.

"Uhuh that's what I thought" the Prime rolled his optics.

"I'll let you off this one time" Optimus smiled.

"Really we arrive late and we didn't inform you on us leaving and your letting us go?" Mirage questioned.

"Don't tell Prowl" Optimus laughed as he got up placing the recharging youngling on his shoulder and walking into his room as Mirage and Arcee passed them and walked into there own room, Optimus shut the door and walked over to his berth shut the lights in his room off as his optics glowed in the dark lighting just what he looked at, Optimus placed his shivering youngling on his chest and put a massive gentle servo on Bumblebee's small frame covering the yellow youngling, Optimus gave one last smile and went into recharge. In the room next to the twins a faceless Autobot lay on his berth thinking about Bumblebee and Optimus and their relationship, Soundwave felt bad for Optimus for what happened earlier he didn't like the fact that he might be placing a dent in Optimus's fragile relationship with his own sparkling.

"I….think…I'm….going…to…distance…myself…away…from…the…sparkling" Soundwave said to himself not liking his idea but didn't want to hurt Optimus by taking Bee away from him.

"Argh but I don't want to ruin my relationship with the sparkling" Soundwave's thoughts started to hurt his helm.

"…..ok….I've made up my mind"


	13. Wave!

/Dad…dad….dad.…dad…DAD!/ a radio blasted

"WHAT!" Optimus sat straight up on his berth throwing the youngling onto his lap.

/hey…/ the shaky youngling that lay on his stomach on the larger bots lap.

"Oh I'm sorry Bee I didn't ok sorry what's up Bee?" Optimus asked putting the youngling upright on his lap.

/Can we get up now?/ Bee asked as he played with his fathers servo.

"of course" The prime smiled and got off the berth, and turned to get his shaky youngling that was sliding his way down the berths edge.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus gasped as Bumblebee landed on his hands and knees.

/No I'm ok/ Bee said picking himself up off the ground and trying to gain balance.

"Ok…" Optimus watched carefully as Bee took his first few steps towards him.

/See it's all good/ Bee happily said as he grabbed the towering mechs leg.

"You've been listening to Jazz and the twins haven't you?" Optimus smiled down at Bumblebee.

/Nooo…maybe../ Bee bubbly spoke through the radio, and lost balance as the prime started to walk, Bee tried desperately to keep walking but kept on losing balance.

"You alright?" Optimus asked the struggling mini bot.

/ok maybe I do need help/ Bee looked up to make eye contact with the prime.

"No need to ask" the prime smiled holding out a servo.

Bee put his tiny servo in his fathers and they walked into the main room where everyone was up and ready for the day.

/Hi!/ Bee happily made a robotic chirping noise.

"Hey Bee" The twins, Mirage, Wheeljack, Jazz, and Bulkhead Greeted.

/Hi Cee Houn, Watchet, n Prow/ Bee happily spoke through the radio.

"Hi there kiddo good to see your up" Ratchet smiled.

"Yeah it is" The three others agreed.

/Yeah!.. Hi Wave/ Bee chirped waving at the faceless bot.

Soundwave waved back then went to go sit with the twins.

/Dad I wanna go sit with Wave/ Bee told the prime as he pointed towards Soundwave.

"Ok go ahead" Optimus laughed at the bubbly yellow bot and guided him over to Soundwave, and picked him up and placed the youngling between the twins and Soundwave.

Bee happily made robotic clicking and chirping noises and crawled onto Soundwave's lap, Soundwave quickly jumped up making the youngling roll backwards into Sunstreaker's leg.

/Ouch!/ Bee yelped as he whacked his helm on the larger mechs leg/

"Oh watch his head!" Ratchet gasped watching what happened.

"Hey Soundwave What gives!" Sunstreaker snapped as he put Bee on his own lap as his brother rubbed the younglings helm.

"Yeah what gives!" Sideswipe snapped after his brother.

"I…uh…forgot me and Mirage where going to go on patrol" Soundwave quickly lied.

"We were?" A confused spy with an Italian accent asked.

"Yeah we were Mirage geez your mind slowly slipping or something come on lets go" Soundwave said walking out the door.

"suuuurrrre…." Mirage shrugged his shoulders and followed.

"What the hell was that?" Arcee snapped grabbing the youngling from the golden twin.

"I don't know…" Optimus wondered answering the angry femme.

"Yeah what happened to Soundwave not being able to resist this adorable little guy" Hound asked walking up to the femme that held the youngling in one arm.

"yeah that is weird" Sunstreaker added.

"Aw you guys maybe he had a little glitch it happens every now and then when you get out of recharge" Sideswipe told the worried bots to relax.

"Yeah maybe your right" Optimus shrugged staring at his youngling that was clicking at the femme that held him.

"You want some energon?" Arcee smiled at the youngling that clicked.

"How is that going anyway?" Arcee asked looking at the medic and prime.

"Well same as what you saw last night Arcee" the prime answered handing the low grade to the femme.

"Oh ok" Arcee smiled walking over to the couch and sitting next to the twins.

"So what we doing today?" Sunstreaker asked his silver twin.

"uuuuh hey lets go see what Mirage and Soundwave are up to" Sideswipe said jumping off the couch.

"Ok"

"Count me in"

"I'm all for it"

"alrighty!"

Bulkhead, Jazz, and Wheeljack agreed also jumping off the couch and following the twins to the door.

/can I come?/ Bee asked pushing the energon that the femme fed him away.

"uh.." The bots that were half way out the door gave blank stares.

"Sure we'll all come!" Ratchet said walking towards the bots that stood at the door.

"But who's going to watch the monitor" Prowl panicked .

"How bout you stay Mr. rules!" Sideswipe teased the panicky bot.

"Fine go!" Prowl snapped at the bots that quickly ran out the door.

"geez he's in a mood" Hound sighed.

"When isn't he" Sunstreaker rolled his optics.

"Yeah seriously he's as bad as Ratchet almost" Sideswipe laughed.

"OW!" the twins yelped as they both got whacked by a wrench.

"Respect others!" Ratchet scoffed to the twins.

"What you carrying wrenches around like hand grenades now!" Sideswipe snapped rubbing the back of his helm.

/You guys are funny/ Bumblebee giggled at the twins that got punished.

"thanks but not as funny as you!" Sunstreaker laughed as he scooped the youngling off the ground and skated around with his brother.

/Weee!/ Bee cheerfully chirped as the twins skated around.

"They better not injure him or they will be meeting my favourite wrench" Ratchet growled watching Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Jazz join the twins.

"Ratchet I'm sure they will be responsible" Optimus laughed.

"You sure?.. cause mature and the twins doesn't mix at all" Arcee shook her head.

"I hear your concern Arcee, but you are with Mirage right?" Optimus asked the femme.

"Yeeeaaah… but what's that have to do with anything?" Arcee listened.

"We'll do not remember him saying how the twins can be very caring?" Optimus smiled at the femme.

"yeah I do…HEY! WAIT WE WERE ON THE TOP OF THE BASE NO ONE ELS WAS THERE HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Arcee snapped.

"I was going on the top to watch the twins with Bee but you two were already up there and I over heard you" the prime smiled at the angry femme.

"Oh.. Sorry for snapping at you" Arcee apologized.

"that's ok Arcee" the Prime giggled with the two other mechs.

"YOU GUYS ARE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE CANYON TURN ARO…" Ratchet didn't finish as he watched the twins that held the youngling drop.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" The twins screamed as the fell.

"Oh shit!" Jazz yelled as he and the other mechs and femme ran to the edge.

/Ha ha we got you!/ Bee clicked.

"Yeah we sure did" The twins that were standing on a little platform laughed.

"Ok that's enough fun time to head back!" Ratchet lost it as he grabbed Bee and handed him to the femme that gave an angry disappointed look to the twins.

"Aw come on guys it was just a joke" The twins whined as they rolled in the base with the others.

"What did the morons do this time" Prowl asked as the others walked to the middle of the room.

"Oh they decided to throw themselves off a cli…WHY DO I EVEN HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT THEY DID SOMETHING STUPID JUST TAKE WILD GEUSSES!" Ratchet lost his cool.

/But it was fun/ Bee happily defended his twin caretakers.

"Yeah it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt!" Arcee scoffed at the tiny bot.

"yeah I guess she's right we'll just have to stick to having fun with Ratchet and Prowl!" the twins laughed.

"Y…eah!" Bee's vocal buzzes clicked back on.

The room light up with warm smiles as Bumblebee clicked, chirped, whistled, and buzzed happily testing out his vocals.

"Oh thank primus it came back" Ratchet said relieved as he took the chirping youngling from the femme.

"hey what'd we miss?" Mirage asked the cheery bots that stood in the main room.

"Bee got his buzz's back!" Bulkhead and Wheeljack cheered to the two mechs that walked in.

"Yeah Wave see!" Bee Buzzed excitedly to the ex con.

"That's gre… I mean oh…cool…" Soundwave corrected himself and walked passed the youngling not even seeing the joy in the bubbly younglings frame.

"Watchet down?" Bee buzzed watching the faceless Autobot walk by.

"Ok be carful take it slo…"

"Ratchet let him go.." Optimus smiled at his old friend.

Ratchet nodded watching Bumblebee grab hold of Soundwave's leg.

"Wave?" Bee questioned the faceless Autobot that looked down at him.

"Look sparkling I'm busy" Soundwave said to the cheery youngling.

"Bu.." Bee was cut off.

"No buts sparkling" Soundwave said coldly and walked away as Bumblebee fall to his knees.

"Wave…" Bee started to tear up as he looked up to see the con he loved walk away into his room.

"Aw come here.." Optimus cooed as picked the youngling off the floor.

"does Wave hate me?" Bumblebee buzzed as a tear fell onto the primes chest.

"No Bumblebee Soundwave still probably has a lot on his mind after all he did change to Autobot so he's still figuring it out" the prime told as he held the crying younglings helm.

"Ok come on you still need some rest" Optimus said walking into his room and placing tiny bot on the berth.

"Ok…" Bumblebee buzzed slipping into recharge.

"Optimus Soundwave is acting odd he was happy with Bee yesterday and all of a sudden he's ignoring the one who brought him here in the first place!" Arcee snapped at the prime that walked back into the main room.

"I know it does seem odd… but I will give him a fair chance before he takes this ignoring thing to far" Optimus reasoned with the temperamental femme.

"fine.. But I think you should talk to Soundwave" Arcee threw her opinion in.

"very well" Optimus nodded.

"I can't do this to him this is stupid!" Soundwave emotionally beat himself up.

"but it's best for him…but it's not at the same time…" Soundwave talked to himself, but jumped when a knock on his door came to his audio receptors.

"Soundwave…may I come in?" Optimus asked standing in the doorway.

"Yes…" Soundwave answered quietly waved the prime in.

"So you comfortable in here sorry if the twins disturb you" the prime let a small laugh.

"yeah I'm ok the midnight brawls are a little annoying but I can cope" Soundwave let a small laugh out himself.

Dead silence hit the room very quickly as they both looked around the room.

"sooo… you seem to be getting along with most of the team right?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah for sure their pretty cool" Soundwave perked up a bit.

"Uhuh… anyone in particular that you don't want to get along with?" the prime asked cutting down to the chase.

"Uuuhhh….. No… not that I can think of…" Soundwave lied knowing what the prime was trying to get at.

"Oh really no one at all?" the prime raised an Optic ridge.

"No one at all…." Soundwave said not changing any emotion.

Optimus sighed about to walk out of the room but stopping at the doorway.

"Who do you get along with most here?" Optimus smiled.

"OUCH what the hell was that for!" Sideswipe whined after the spy with the Italian accent smacked him.

"I see you eyeballing Arcee's ass!" Mirage snapped.

"What she's got a nice ass I'm admiring it" Sideswipe explained as he pointed towards the femme that was talking with Prowl and Hound.

"Stop that find someone else's ass to admire!" Mirage barked at Sideswipe.

"Yeah like mine!" Sunstreaker obnoxiously said and sat on his brothers face.

"EW GET OFF OF ME!" Sideswipe panicked and flailed as Mirage laughed loudly at the two on the couch.

"Man you guys are so immature" Jazz laughed.

"And your so much better" Mirage smiled and turned to Jazz.

"Naw man I'm way more mature that you three" Jazz laughed.

"Yeah sure you ar…"

"Mirage I wish to speak with you please" Optimus waved the spy over to his room.

"Uh… sure" Mirage looked at his femme than at the three he was with.

"boohoo Mirage is in trouble" the twins teased.

"Oh shut up!" Mirage laughed walking into the primes room were a purring slumbering youngling was.

"yes Optimus?" Mirage asked looking at his leader.

"I need to ask you something" the prime smiled as the shaky youngling twitched.

"Yes?" Mirage also couldn't help but smile.

"Soundwave why is he all of a sudden distant from Bumblebee I figured you may know you're the closest to him" Optimus told the red spy.

"Oh uuuh I actually have no clue he didn't really even speak to me on patrol" Mirage answered.

"Is there something I can do to get an answer for you?" Mirage asked.

"Yes please ask him why he's acting that way to Bumblebee he's breaking our younglings little spark" the prime shook his head and looked at the twitching youngling.

"I'll see what I can do…" Mirage left the room and went to Soundwave's.

"Hey Soundwave" Mirage greeted walking straight into the room.

"Hey Mirage how are you doing with Arcee?" Soundwave happily asked his best friend.

"I'm great how are you with Bee?" Mirage quickly questioned back.

"Um…good…why?" Soundwave staggered.

"Oh nothing you've just been a little different with him that's all" the heavy accent explained.

"Yeah…I know…" Soundwave turned his helm to the ground.

"Any reason why buddy?" Mirage asked putting a servo on the faceless mechs shoulder.

"I…want to….distance…myself…away from the sparkling" Soundwave finally got out.

"Why would you do that?" Mirage asked surprised.

"Because I don't want him to get attached to me and forget his own father" Soundwave now upset told his friend.

"Oh Soundwave is that what's troubling you?" Optimus that was standing around the corner came in And asked.

"I…I..I…yeah…." Soundwave mumbled.

"that's nothing to worry about Bumblebee will always remember me and you" the Prime smiled placing a reassuring servo on the faceless mechs other shoulder.

"So I don't have to distance myself away from him it won't ruin your relationship with him?" Soundwave panicked.

"No Soundwave it won't" Optimus laughed.

"Oh ok ha ha I'm sorry for treating Bee that way I didn't mean to" Soundwave apologized to the prime.

"Oh don't apologize to me apologize to Bumblebee he should be waking now" Optimus smiled and pointed towards the door.

"Oh yeah good point" Soundwave laughed and walked into the primes room where a shaky waking youngling was tiredly sliding off the berth.

"Hey Sparkling" Soundwave cheerfully greeted the youngling that landed on his hands and knees.

"Hi Wave!" Bumblebee buzzed and hugged the faceless mechs helm.

"I'm sorry for behaving the way I did earlier Bee" Soundwave apologized as the youngling let go of his face.

"It k Wave dad told me every one needs a second chance" Bee told the con and got another hug.


	14. A day at the beach

"Ok hey what's we haven't done a prank in a while how bout it?" Sideswipe asked the mechs that were with him.

"How bout no! I don't want to get on Ratchets or Prowls bad side thank you!" Hound warned.

"Aw come on….hold on… WHO ASKED YOU?" the rude twins and a spy asked.

"Oh fine have fun getting locked up in the brig" Hound told the three.

"Yeah what ever we don't have a brig! Go back to your imaginary play base and tell us if sanity finds you!" Sideswipe laughed.

"Yeah well I'm surprised you know what sanity is knowing the way you three live!" Hound snapped as he walked away.

"Wow Houn is moody" Bee squeaked as Soundwave picked him up and held him like a football.

"Wave!" Bee beeped. Giggling madly as he squirmed around trying to break free.

Ratchet, Optimus, Prowl, and Arcee all peaked around from the computer screens as they heard the younglings giggles fill the room.

"Great the crazies have the sparkling…" Prowl sighed watching the crew of trouble makers that were laughing and making funny faces at the youngling.

"He's a youngling" Arcee corrected.

"It's the same thing just by a few years" Prowl defended.

"Well actually both of you are not wrong" Ratchet joined in.

"Care to explain?" Arcee raised an optic ridge and put her servos on her hips.

"well he's been knocked in the processor enough times he's reverted back to the sparkling stage, but in a youngling body but has enough knowledge to at least walk around, it will be a while before he will be able to get into battle stances and driving around" Ratchet told the bots with one of his long winded explanations.

"Did you get all that?" the medic asked staring at Prowl and Arcee that had theirs mouths hanging open and they gave a blank look of boredom.

"I think they did" Optimus laughed looking at the two that finally come to reality.

"How bout we hide all of Ratchets tools" Jazz suggested.

"Nah already did that" Sunstreaker waved the suggestion off.

"how bout we replace all the energon with jellyfish" Sideswipe through his suggestion in.

"What in the hell is a jellyfish?" Jazz asked giving sideswipe an odd look.

"This" Soundwave told them as a jellyfish appeared on his screen.

"it looks squishy!" Bee chirped as he looked up at the screen on the bot that held him.

"Looks fragile" Bulkhead mentioned.

"Yeah so you and Wheeljack don't touch it than" Mirage told the two wreckers.

"Hey!" Wheeljack and Bulkhead whined.

"Alright than its settled!" Sunstreaker jumped off the couch with Jazz.

"To the beach!" Sideswipe cheered as five other mechs followed him towards the main room.

"were are you psychos going with the sparkling?" Ratchet asked not even turning around to see the mechs that were punching a code into the bridge.

"The gulf of Mexico" Sideswipe smiled.

"Why the hell would you go there?" Ratchet asked turning to face the trouble making mechs.

"uuuuuh swimming season..?" Mirage shrugged and looked at the twins and Soundwave for approval.

"Oh yeah good point, you don't swim you moron you sink!" Ratchet snapped at the idiotic mechs that were trying to back threw the bridge.

"your right were scuba diving we wont be long" Sideswipe yelled as he followed the others threw the bridge.

"SIDESWIPE!" Ratchet yelled as the bridge shut.

"What are you screaming about Ratchet?" Arcee and Optimus asked walking in the main room.

"Oh the idiots and their helpers went to Mexico" Ratchet explained to the two that asked him.

"Why would they go there?" Arcee questioned.

"Primus knows why" Ratchet shrugged.

"well I hope their going to be safe and out of human site" Optimus shook his head.

"Do you want me to go with them?" Arcee asked.

"No I trust them" Optimus sighed.

"Yeah but the worst part is, is that we don't know what their doing" Ratchet told the two nervously.

"hey watch it man you don't know what that thing can do!" Jazz complained when Sideswipe grabbed an eight armed sea creature.

"Ew! It sprayed lubricant all over my new paint job!" Sunstreaker whined.

"That was an octopus it sprays some sort of ink" Soundwave explained as Sideswipe laughed at his brother.

"Hey good news bro ink is in now" Sideswipe cackled as he teased his brother.

"Come on there's only a certain amount of time I'm gonna stand unda water now come on lets get us some jellies" Jazz commanded the mechs.

"Oh there's one!" Bulkhead said and grabbed squishing it.

"Oops" Bulkhead said as he showed his jelly covered servo.

"What'd we tell you before we left!" Mirage snapped.

"No touchy!" Bee chirped and giggled as he rolled in the sand on the ocean reef.

"Oh yeah" Bulkhead laughed at the tiny bot that rolled by his feet.

"Aw he's so cute" Soundwave cooed watching Bumblebee make a dust cloud.

"Alright here's one!" Sunstreaker announced as he grabbed the jellyfish he pointed to.

"OW LITTLE BASTER BITE ME!" Sunstreaker yelped and let the jellyfish go.

"actually it stung you they send an electrical surge threw you" Soundwave explained as he caught the jellyfish.

"Great that would have been nice to now 5 seconds ago!" Sunstreaker snapped.

"cool it sunshine" Wheeljack warned the temperamental twin.

"ok dudes I got some jellies come on get useful and get some to!" Jazz whined at the mechs that were just standing around.

"Yeah yeah" the mechs rolled their optics and went to capture some jellyfish while Bee giggled as he watched colourful fish swim past him.

"Ok well I've got at least five energon cubes of jellyfish how bout you two?" Mirage asked Soundwave and Sunstreaker as they walked up to him Jazz and the two wreckers.

"Yeah same here" Soundwave and Sunstreaker nodded.

"OK WHERE DONE HOLLY SHIT HOLLY SHIT GET A BRIDGE CALL FOR A BRIDGE CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Sideswipe panicked as he ran away from a very large fish.

"Ok why are you so…..PANICKY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Soundwave screeched as he snatched Bee off the reef floor and held him closely to his chest.

"IT'S THE MEGATRON OF FISH JUST GET A BRIDGE!" Sideswipe cried as he desperately tried to out run the giant fish.

"AAAAAAH!" all seven mechs and one sparkling came screaming threw the bridge covering the floor with ocean water.

"What in the Allspark are you do…!" Ratchet yelled but was interrupted when I giant fish flew threw the bridge and in the middle of the room.

"What….the…hell….is that!" Arcee snapped looking at the giant flopping fish on the ground.

"It's a shark" Soundwave panted and got out from behind the couch were he and the other six mechs were hiding.

"Well take it back it doesn't belong here" Ratchet scoffed at the seven.

"No way you do it!, that thing tried to eat my face off!" Sideswipe whined.

"You're a 25 foot robot with armour what the hell is it going to do to you!" Ratchet snapped at the idiot twin.

"Who knows!" Sideswipe shouted cowered behind Bulkhead.

"take it back!" Ratchet yelled at the mechs.

"Hey you didn't see the rage in it's eyes!" Sideswipe cried out.

"look I've already got the bridge up just take it back!" Ratchet barked.

"Yep back to the ocean you go fishy" Bulkhead said as he and Wheeljack tossed the shark threw the bridge.

"Bye bye fishy!" Bee whistled as he peaked over the couch arm and waved.

"Yeah anyway …I..got the thing set up you no replaced the stuff with the stuff…" Mirage whispered to the twins.

"What stuff?" Sideswipe asked loudly.

"Shut up!, you know the stuff" Sunstreaker snapped as he whacked his brothers helm.

"Oh that stuff…" Sideswipe realized as he rubbed his helm.

"Ew gross what the hell is this!" Arcee shouted in surprise as she poked the liquid in an energon cube.

"Ha ha it's jellyfishies!" Bumblebee chirped and clapped as Optimus spat his drink out.

"EW!" Arcee shrieked as she threw the cube at the hysterically laughing mechs by the couch.

"Agh I think I swallowed a live one" Prowl gagged walking out the back door.

"That's disgusting!" Hound shrieked as he looked at the jellyfish in the cubes.

"You guys are cleaning this mess up and sending the… what are they?" Ratchet barked.

"Jellyfishies!" Bee buzzed happily and hid behind the couch arm after getting an evil glare from Ratchet.

"Ok sure doc bot but first catch" Sideswipe laughed as he and his brother tossed a jellyfish each at Ratchet.

"Ew get them off of me!" Ratchet flailed around trying to get the electrical fish that stuck to his frame off.

"ah grab Bee!" Sunstreaker yelped seeing Ratchet looking for a wrench.

"Ok ha ha you can't hit us we have Bee" Sideswipe taunted the angry medic.

"Watchet's angwy" Bee buzzed softly and hid behind Sideswipes massive fingers.

"Take…the…fish…..BACK!" Ratchet lost it on the twins.

"Ok ok!" The twins scampered and grabbed the jellyfish as five other mechs helped them.

"Good that's the last of em" Soundwave sighed planting himself on the couch beside Mirage and the twins, as Jazz and the two wreckers headed for their berths.

"Good now never do it again!" Prowl yelled at the four on the couch.

"Yeah ok geez we can hear you!" Sunstreaker complained.

"Good so it should be clear to you that switching our energon with jellyfish is stupid stupid stupid!" Prowl explained to them.

"And your lectures are annoying annoying annoying….ow ow ow ow ow!" Mirage sighed and than whimpered out in pain as he was pulled off the couch by his doorwing.

"Stop being an idiot and come recharge!" Arcee demanded as she dragged her mech into her room.

"Nice choice of femme Mirage" Soundwave laughed with the twins as Bumblebee climbed around on him.

"Alright we better do the same" the twins said to each other and rolled down the hall.

"Yeah night Optimus Soundwave" Ratchet called as he walked down the hall towards his room.

"Night waatch!" Bee buzzed after the medic.

"Night kiddo" Ratchet waved and walked into his room.

"Yeah I better do the same" Soundwave said handing Bee over to Optimus.

"Night sparkling Night Optimus" Soundwave said as he walked with the prime down the hall.

"Goodnight Soundwave" the prime smiled and stared down at his son that was slipping into recharge, as Optimus shut the door he let out a small laugh as the tiny bot in his arms yawned.

"You must've had quite a day with Soundwave and the twins huh?" Optimus asked in a soothing voice.

"Uhuh me n Wave played with fishies" Bee beeped tiredly and fell into recharge.

Optimus smiled and placed his tiny son on the berth.

"Oh wait" Optimus said quietly as he made sure the sparkling was on the berth than turned, and walked out of his room and knocked on a door.

"Sideswipe Sunstreaker if it's you two again I swear I will beat you two so hard that I'll fill enough energon cubes for us and the cons!" a voice said as the door came open.

"Oh… Optimus…I'm sorry I thought you were the…" Soundwave was stopped.

"No need to explain I understand" the prime let out a soft laugh.

"Anyway I came to ask you of a favour" Optimus said in a soft tone.

"Sure what is it?" Soundwave answered in a tired tone.

"Could you watch over Bumblebee while the rest of the team and I are on a special mission?" the prime asked the faceless Autobot that was a very good listener.

"I don't even know why you had to ask of course I will I love that little sparkling!" Soundwave cheerfully answered the prime.

"Ok thank you Soundwave" Optimus smiled.

"I will give you more details tomorrow ok?" Optimus said.

"OK GREAT" Soundwave shouted joyfully alarming the prime.

"SHUT THE HELL UP THIS ISNT ALLNIGHTER RAVE NOW SHUT UP!" an unpleased medic yelled from his room.

"Ooops Soundwave lowered his helm.

"I'll see you in the morning" Optimus laughed and went into his room as Soundwave did the same.

Optimus picked the shaky sparkling off of the berth from were Bee lay in the middle of the berth, Optimus smiled hearing the sparkling purr as Optimus lay on his berth and placed the sparkling on his chest and fell into his own recharge.


	15. Soundwave

"We be back late tomorrow" Optimus told Soundwave.

"Ok" Soundwave nodded.

"Ok be good don't cause any trouble for Soundwave" Optimus told a shaky Bumblebee who was sitting on the couch pouting.

"I wanna come with…" Bumblebee whined.

"We won't be long and you would get bored if you went" Optimus explained to the pouting sparkling/youngling.

"But the Sunny n Sides are goin they fun" Bumblebee continued to whine.

"Why are we going again?" The twins sighed.

"Yeah but you get to spend time with Soundwave" Optimus smiled and gestured to the faceless mech.

"Ok" Bumblebee chirped jumping of the couch and walking up to the ex con.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he stays out of trouble" Soundwave laughed.

"Why does I have to be watched?" Bumblebee asked the two.

"Because your.." the medic was interrupted

"Your to young" Optimus told the shaky sparkling as he patted Bee's helm.

"Am not!" Bumblebee complained folding his arms.

"ok see you two tomorrow" Optimus said as he followed the rest of the bots through the bridge.

"Isn't it cause his processors reverted him back to a sparkling?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Wow you actually listen congratulations" Ratchet sarcastically cheered.

"Well is it?" Sunstreaker asked annoyed.

"yes so technically Optimus is right" Ratchet rolled his optics.

"So sparkling what you wanna do?" Soundwave asked turning around to see the sparkling gone.

"Crap…" Soundwave sighed to himself looking around for the sparkling.

"Optimus you haven't happened to have seen Bumblebee have you?" Soundwave asked over the COM.

"No if your playing hide n seek tag he's most likely in a storage crate" Optimus explained as agent fowler waited for Optimus to bored the aircraft carrier.

"I'm not playing Hide n Seek" Soundwave panicked.

"No I haven't seen him" Optimus answered in a concerned tone.

"I haven't seen him either" Soundwave was getting very panicky.

"What is the worried look for Optimus?" Ratchet asked walking up to the prime.

"Bumblebee is missing" Optimus told the medic.

"Wow not even an hour and Soundwave already lost the sparkling" Ratchet sighed.

"What Bumblebee's missing" concerned twins asked.

"I didn't lose him!" Soundwave argued over the COM.

"Soundwave I'm sure you didn't you will find him" Optimus told upset mech.

"What's going on?" Arcee asked walking over to the four mechs.

"Soundwave can't find Bee" Sideswipe explained.

"check topside he likes to watch the sunset" Arcee remembered when the team couldn't find the sparkling.

"There you are sparkling you scared the hell outa me!" Soundwave told Bumblebee as he picked him up off the ground.

"Wave!" Bee chirped and giggled as he was hugged by the faceless Autobot.

"why I scare you?" Bee clicked.

"tell me when you want to come up here so I know where you are" Soundwave told the shaky sparkling.

"K" Bee squirmed in Soundwave arms.

"why are you so squirmy?" Soundwave questioned.

"Wave…" Bee squirmed in discomfort.

"yes?" Soundwave asked as he cradled the squirming sparkling.

"down…" Bumblebee whimpered.

"but I just picked you up" Soundwave cooed at the sparkling.

"down!" Bumblebee continued.

"Fine fine ok geez…" Soundwave sighed placing Bumblebee down on his wobbly legs.

"So what you want to do sparkling Soundwave asked ready to walk down into the base and turned to see Bumblebee sitting on the ground.

Bumblebee happily chirped and clicked as he sat on the dirt ground and made piles of dirt.

Soundwave sighed and calmly walked up to the clicking sparkling "See this is I'm going to carry you" Soundwave sighed and picked up the dirt covered sparkling.

"No!" Bee squirmed and cried.

"Oh that's enough we're going back inside" Soundwave firmly told the squawking sparkling.

"Ok there" Soundwave said placing Bumblebee on the couch.

"so?" Soundwave said to a pouting Bumblebee.

Bumblebee pouted and didn't answerer just sat there with his arms folded.

"Aw come on Bee you can't stay and play up there it's not safe for a sparkling" Soundwave explained to the moody sparkling.

"I not a sparkling!" Bumblebee Beeped.

"Yes you are" Soundwave told Bumblebee.

"No" Bumblebee cooed.

"Yes" Soundwave cooed back tickling the sparkling with his finger.

"aaaah!" Bumblebee giggled and curled up on the couch.

"what do you want to do?" Soundwave laughed.

"Hide n Seek!" Bumblebee chirped.

"No we just played that and you won" Soundwave laughed at the sparkling.

"What wave wanna play?" Bee clicked.

"Well I have some work I have to do" Soundwave told Bumblebee.

"Dad work me cowor!" Bee chirped.

"Cowor?" Soundwave repeated.

"yeah!" Bee whistled.

"ok then" Soundwave said picking up Bee up and taking him to his room.

"Cowor!" Bee whined waiting for his supplies.

"Ok Bee just hang on a sec" Soundwave put a finger in front of Bee.

"Optimus what is cowor?" Soundwave asked the prime over COM.

"Oh ha ha it's coloring just get some paper some coloring crayons and a bottle of low grade, the coloring supplies is in my room beside my desk" Optimus told Soundwave.

"Alright thank you" Soundwave ended the call and got the coloring supplies and got some low grade.

"Ok here you go" Soundwave gave the paper crayons and low grade to the sparkling on the floor.

Bumblebee purred and clicked and happily scribbled on the paper.

Soundwave gave a happy sigh and sat and started his work.

"uh oh…." Bee whirred as he spilt the low grade on himself.

"Right! Warmed in a bottle…stupid!" Soundwave blamed himself and took the energon cube away from Bumblebee.

"alright here you go" Soundwave gave Bee the bottle of warm ow grade and wiped Bee clean, than went back to his work.

Bumblebee happily clicked as he sat on the floor drinking the warm liquid in the bottle, Soundwave watched the adorable yellow sparkling drink the low grade happily, Bumblebee put the half empty bottle on it's side and continued to color, Soundwave went back to his work.

About an hour and a half later Soundwave was finishing his work.

"Wave!" Bee chirped and held up a piece of paper.

"Yes?" Soundwave turned and looked at the paper that Bee held.

"Wave, Cee, miwage, sunny sides, watchet, houn, prow, jack, buwk, me n dad" Bee clicked and chirped pointing to the colourful scribbles.

"Aw that's very sweet picture good job" Soundwave cooed as he was handed the picture.

Soundwave put it on his wall and picked Bee up and walked out to the main room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Bumblebee gurgled and chirped as he squirmed around on Soundwave that was looking for a good channel.

"Wave me hungy" Bee buzzed putting his helm up against Soundwave's.

"Alright here you try and find a good channel Soundwave gave Bee the TV controller and went to prep Bee's low grade, Bee clicked as he smacked the controller switching from channel to channel, Bumblebee stopped on one channel and watched the screen with huge optics.

"What?" Soundwave asked walking back with the bottle, as he got a quick glimpse of the screen.

"Hey don't watch that! Filthy animals!" Soundwave quickly changed the channel to a cartoon.

"There watch this no more nature channel" Soundwave placed Bee back on his chest and fed the chirping sparkling.

"wow cartoons are violent" Soundwave watched the cartoons in surprise.

"Soundwave Bee you there" a voice come from the main room control boards.

"Yes we are" Soundwave carried a tired sparkling over to the screen.

"Oh ok I just wanted to call and say goodnight to you two before you go recharge" Optimus explained himself.

"Oh that's very thoughtful of you" Soundwave said calmly.

"Dad" Bee chirped tiredly.

"Yes hello Bumblebee" Optimus smiled.

"Wove you" Bee yawned.

"Love you to, someone's tired" Optimus cooed.

"Yeah I just fed him he's ready to recharge and so am I, little guys more work than I thought" Soundwave laughed.

"Alright goodnight you two" Optimus let out a slight laugh.

"Night" Soundwave ended the call and went into his room and lay down on his berth with the sparkling and they both fell into a peaceful recharge.


End file.
